Escaping Gravity
by xxstrawberry16xx
Summary: What will happen when Shane, a businessman, meets Mitchie, a heartbroken young mother? Can Mitchie ever learn to love again? And who is the mysterious girl that she keeps running into? Perhaps she holds the key to the secret that is her past. *Smitchie*
1. Chapter 1

_So the idea for this story came to me quite randomly (as usual :P), and I thought it was a good one. I hope you'll enjoy it cos I know I am enjoying writing it!_

_Here we go..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 1**

Shane Grey was in his black chauffer driven car. It was pouring with rain – a very typical late spring day in New York City. The streets were a sea of black umbrellas and yellow taxicabs. Right now he was on his way to the company firm where he and his two brothers worked and owned Grey & Grey Enterprises. After their band had given up touring five years earlier, Shane and his brothers had started a business designed to help other young musicians realise their dreams. Their arm was to help them become signed to a record label, either their own label, Connect Records, or another label.

The traffic was crawling along and as his car pulled up to yet another stoplight, Shane tried not to get impatient. He had an appointment with a promising new star scheduled in 15 minutes time. As the car stopped Shane glanced out the window. He was about to turn back to the papers he was going over when something caught his eye. Standing under the eaves of one of the buildings was a well dressed, but rather wet, young woman. She was looking out into the street, as if wondering when would be the best time to cross.

She would have been 21 at the most, Shane thought, looking at her. Well dressed young women were not exactly hard to come by, especially here in Manhattan, but there was something different about this girl. Clutched to her chest was a small white bundle. _A baby_, Shane realised as the stoplight turned green and the car started to accelerate. He looked back at her. She looked so flustered and there was a hint of something else on her face. Sadness perhaps?

"Stop!" Shane yelled suddenly, making a quick decision. The driver hurriedly stomped on the brake and pulled over, causing a flurry of angry toots from the surrounding cabs.

Shane wound down the window and leant out, calling to the girl. "Here! You need this more than I do," and he thrust an umbrella into her surprised hands.

Before the car sped off he caught a glimpse of a fleeting smile. "Thank you!" she called after the car. Shane smiled as he caught her words, before turning back to his work. Hopefully he would be able to finish reading through the papers before his appointment.

* * *

Mitchie Torres was standing on the side of the road, baby Elle held tightly in her arms. She had declined the offer of a ride to her mom's house from her neighbour, but now she was seriously regretting that decision. She hadn't been far from home before a rainstorm had hit hard. After taking shelter under the eaves, she was now contemplating the best time to step out into the road. If only she could get across the street then she would be able to walk under cover the rest of the way.

Mitchie glanced at her watch quickly, realising that she was already late for work. She stuck her head out again, but there were still too many cars to cross. Besides, she didn't want Elle to get any more wet than she already was. Another chest infection was not what the baby needed.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of her and a suit clad arm stuck out the window. There was a cheery voice and the flash of a grin before the window rolled up and the car was gone. Mitchie found herself with an umbrella in her hand. "Thank you," she called rather breathlessly after the car, putting it up quickly. As she did so she noticed the initials on the handle. _SG_.

Briefly wondering who the owner of the umbrella was, she quickly shifted Elle to the other arm and crossed the road. It didn't take long before the baby was left safely in mom's warm apartment and she was on her way to work. Mitchie sighed as she hailed a taxi. She would rather not leave Elle with her mom all day, but she didn't really have a choice. Working was the only way that she could afford her own apartment.

The taxi stopped then in front of an apartment building on the Upper East Side and Mitchie got out. She wrung the water out of her skirt and stepped up to the front door. "Morning Miss Torres," the doorman tipped his hat and opened the door for her. He glanced at her wet hair and clothes curiously.

"Morning Patrick. Miserable weather huh?" she said, coming inside and shaking droplets off her.

"Yes'm," Patrick agreed. Mitchie smiled at him before getting into the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. She surveyed herself in the mirrored walls of the elevator carefully. She looked like something the cat had dragged in. She sighed and tried to smooth her hair down. It didn't help. Boy was Mrs van der Woodsen going to be mad. Not only was she late (and promptness was essential – only the fashionable could afford to be late), but also highest standards of dress were a requirement. She looked at herself again; her cream cashmere cardigan and blue skirt had once looked presentable.

The elevator dinged and Mitchie got out, unlocking the heavy wooden door before her. "Mademoiselle Mitchie!" a small voice cried and she felt a body hurtle itself into her arms.

Mitchie laughed, "Bonjour Peyton. Comment allez vous?"

"Bien, merci."

"Good," Mitchie said, switching back to English. "Where's mommy?"

"Looking for her shoe," Peyton giggled. "She's really mad."

"About me being late or about her shoe?"

"Both," Peyton giggled again and Mitchie looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know where mommy's shoe is?"

"Yes."

"Show me." Mitchie set the giggling four-year-old down and he ran across the marbled foyer. Mitchie followed him quickly down the hall way and into the living room. This room never ceased to amaze her – it was practically as big as the whole apartment she lived in.

"There," Peyton said, still giggling. He pointed to the corner.

"Where?" Mitchie was confused.

"There!" the little boy grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her over to the large aquarium that stood in the corner.

"Ohhh," Mitchie sighed. Now she could see. Inside the aquarium, surrounded by a multitude of tropical fish, was one perfect size 6 Manolo Blahnik shoe. She turned to Peyton. "You need to go tell mommy."

"Okay."

A few seconds later Mrs van der Woodsen was back, the other shoe in her hand. Her face was livid. "Nanny how could you have let him do that?" Do you know how much those shoes cost? They're one of a kind."

She shook her finger in Mitchie's face. "That's coming straight out of your pay."

Mitchie flinched slightly and Peyton started to cry. Mrs van der Woodsen stopped her rant abruptly and looked down. "No, no, don't cry Peyton honey. Mommy's not mad at you." She patted his head and he put his arms up to be carried. She shook her head, "No honey, you'll make mommy's coat dirty." She patted him again as if he were some sort of small dog and frowned at Mitchie again. "See that he behaves." Then she flounced out and there was the sound of receding footsteps and then the front door slamming.

Mitchie picked Peyton up. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Crepes?"

"I don't think I can make them honey. How about some toast?"

"But I want crepes," Peyton whined, beating his small hands against her chest.

Mitchie sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A similar thought was in Shane Grey's mind that evening. He sat at his desk, phone pressed against his ear. "No Elizabeth," he said for at least the tenth time that day, "I don't care what Riley thinks. If she ever wants to get signed to a label then she's not allowed to – " There was an abrupt click on the other end of the line and then the dial tone. She had hung up – again.

Shane sighed. This had been an eternally long day.

"Mr Grey?" a cheerful voice called. He looked up to see Caitlyn Gellar, the intern who was dating his younger brother, standing at the doorway. She held a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Come in Caitlyn," he said, smiling faintly at her.

"Long day, huh?" she asked, setting the cup down in front of him. "I thought you might be able to use a bit of a pick-me-up."

Shane smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, that's very kind of you." He took a sip of the hot liquid.

Caitlyn sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You know Mr Grey – "

"Shane, remember." She called him Shane outside of work, so there was no reason why she couldn't call him that at work also.

"Well Shane, I think you need a break. You've been working non-stop these past few months."

Shane nodded in agreement; that was true, he had been working a lot. "Well what do you suggest?"

Caitlyn laughed. "You know you really should let me set you up with a friend of mine. You'd be so perfect for each other. It's just what you need – a bit of relaxing."

Shane groaned. "All your friends are way too young for an old man like me Caitlyn."

Caitlyn laughed again. "Don't be silly. You can't be more than 25."

"26 actually."

"That's not that much of an age difference."

"Yeah, well maybe another time." Shane shook his head. All day he had been thinking about the girl who he had given his umbrella to this morning. He had only seen her for an instant, but her face was frozen in his mind – the way her pale face was framed with dark curls; the way her big eyes had looked at him. They were old eyes he realised. She had been through a lot in her young life. She was unforgettable. _But she had a baby_, he thought. _Heck, she's probably married._ Somehow though he doubted it. She couldn't have been more than about 20 or so.

"Shane?" Caitlyn was looking at him strangely. "You okay? You zoned out for a minute there."

Shane looked up quickly. "Oh right. What were you saying sorry?"

"Just that I think the report on the new record label we're looking at will be in by tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay, thank you." Shane waved his hand vaguely. "You can go home now. I've got some things to finish off before I leave."

"Well, don't stay too late." Caitlyn got up and grinned at him. He smiled back. He liked this girl; she was always so cheerful. "And remember, any time you want to take me up on my offer, let me know." She grinned impishly.

Shane laughed, "Sure." He waved her away and he could hear her laughing all the way down the hall.

He worked for another hour and the sun had set before he stood up and stretched. As he got up his stomach grumbled and he frowned slightly. Apart from the coffee that Caitlyn had brought him he didn't remember eating anything all day.

He locked his office and walked down the hall, switching the lights off as he went. Coat on and laptop bag under arm, he was ready to go. He hummed slightly as he took the stairs down, thinking about what he should have for dinner. As he went through the front door, he was so absorbed in some sort of internal conflict over whether he felt more like Indian or Thai that he didn't notice the girl walking along the sidewalk in front of his building until he had crashed into her.

"I'm so sorry," he said quickly, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"No worries, I shouldn't have been standing in the way," the girl murmured with her head down. She bent down to pick up her purse that she had dropped.

When she looked up again Shane had to stop his jaw from dropping.

It was the girl from this morning.

* * *

**What did ya think? Shall I keep writing? Or more importantly... will you keep reading??**

**Let me know... reviews are always loved. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_13 reviews for the first chapter?! That's excellent! I love you guys! :D_

_And because I love you so much I'm updating today even though I didn't plan to until tomorrow. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 2**

"Hi," Mitchie's voice was soft.

"Hi," Shane smiled widely and offered her his hand. "I'm Shane."

Mitchie smiled shyly, but didn't move to take it. "Nice to meet you Shane, I'm Mitchie."

"Mitchie," Shane said thoughtfully, scratching his chin with the hand he had previously offered her. "I haven't heard that name before. I like it." Mitchie blushed and Shane changed the subject quickly. "Did you manage to get out of the rain this morning?" He grinned at her and she smiled back. His cheerfulness was contagious.

"Yes, thank you so much." Mitchie laughed softly. "I was wondering what to do until you came along." She smiled again. "You were a bit of a life saver."

"No problem." Shane looked at her, her dark eyes shining in the soft glow of the streetlights. "Hey are you hungry?"

Mitchie looked slightly taken aback, "Well, yes."

"Do you have anywhere that you need to be right now?"

"No, but – "

"Come on," Shane grinned at her. "I'm starving. Come and have dinner with me."

Mitchie looked unsure so Shane smiled at her encouragingly. "It'll be fun."

"Well, okay," Mitchie smiled hesitantly. "If you're sure."

"Positive. I was thinking maybe Thai. You up for that?"

"Thai's my favourite," she said shyly.

Shane clapped his hands and grinned at her. "Well then, it's meant to be!" They walked down the street, as the Thai restaurant was not far from Shane's work. At the door he helped her with her coat and they went inside.

"Good evening Mr Grey," the man behind the counter called. "We haven't seen you for a while."

Shane shook the man's hand and gave him a friendly smile. "Nice to see you Lek. I know, I've been busy."

"Yes yes," Lek nodded. "And who is your friend? She's very pretty." Mitchie had been standing quietly behind Shane this whole time.

Shane smiled broadly. "This is Mitchie."

"Ahh," Lek winked at Shane. Mitchie blushed. "Nice to meet you Miss Mitchie. Normal table, Mr Grey?"

"Yes thank you." Lek led them to a corner table and handed them two menus. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Shane pulled Mitchie's chair out for her and then sat down opposite. He smiled at her. "So tell me about yourself Mitchie."

Mitchie blushed slightly. "Well, I'm a nanny. I work here in the Upper East Side."

Shane nodded, slightly relieved, although he wasn't exactly sure why. That must have been one of the children that she looked after that she had been holding when he saw her earlier. "So that was your employer's baby this morning?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No," she said softly, almost in a whisper. "That's Elle. She's mine."

"Oh," Shane's face fell ever so slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't be out with me then. Your husband probably wouldn't like it very much."

"I'm not married."

"Boyfriend?"

"No," Mitchie blushed again.

Shane was surprised. She didn't look like _that_ sort of a girl.

Mitchie saw the look on his face and turned even redder. Then she blurted, "But before you think anything, just remember that things aren't always what they seem."

Shane nodded. "I understand." He didn't really, but something had to be said and he didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. They sat in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "How old is she?"

"Five months," Mitchie's eyes lit up again. "She's so gorgeous. I love her so much."

Shane smiled, "Where is she now?"

"At my mom's. I leave her there while I go to work. I was on my way back to pick her up when I saw you."

"I can give you a ride there if you like."

"Oh thanks, but it's okay," Mitchie shook her head. She didn't like to be alone with people she didn't know if they weren't in a public place.

"It's no trouble, honestly I don't mind."

"Well, I don't know."

"I insist, truly, I don't want you to have to get a cab this late in the evening."

Mitchie looked a little frightened. She didn't want to say no to him. "Okay, if you insist."

Shane looked at her, slightly confused. "You don't have to if you really don't want to."

"No, it's okay." Even though she didn't really want to go with him, she was starting to feel that somehow it would be alright to trust this strange man.

Shane nodded, satisfied. "Good."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly at him. He smiled back until she looked away. "Anyway, so do you come here a lot?"

"Used to, not so much any more."

"Oh?"

"Work is getting busier. There's not really a lot of time to go out now."

"Where do you work?"

"Grey and Grey Enterprises."

"Ohh," a look of recognition flashed across Mitchie's face. "You're Shane Grey, from Connect Three."

Shane laughed, "Yep that's me. I take it you weren't a fan?"

Mitchie laughed, "Actually I was. I remember going to one of your concerts about 8 years or so ago. I was in the front row and you touched my hand. I didn't wash it for days."

Just then Lek brought their food and set it in front of them. As soon as he had gone Shane laughed again, "But you didn't recognise me?"

"No," Mitchie looked at him thoughtfully. "It's a long time since you stopped touring and you look different now." She smiled, "I used to dream about going out with you one day."

Shane grinned and Mitchie blushed. "Not that this is a date or anything, but, I mean, you know – " she stuttered.

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, I know."

Mitchie's face sobered slightly. "I cried when you stopped touring and the band broke up. Your music meant a lot to me when I was younger."

"Really?"

"Yes," Mitchie paused. "I mean, I've kind of been through some not very nice stuff, but your music gave me hope."

Shane could see that she didn't want to talk about what she had been through, so he didn't press the subject. "What was your favourite song?"

"Hold On."

"Why was that your favourite?"

Mitchie looked at him, wondering if she could tell him the real reason. She paused slightly and then looked away, "Well, um, because there was a time when I thought it really wasn't worth living any longer, but then I would think of that song and it would help me realise that there is more to life than just keeping on going. Somewhere out there is hope and happiness and a better life."

Shane smiled and then sang softly, "When it falls apart and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on."

Mitchie's face lit up. "That's the one!"

"What other songs did you like?"

"Well, when I was really young and you were just a new band, I loved Year 3000. It was just so fun and light-hearted. What was it like going there?" she joked.

Shane laughed, "Pretty cool. The girls there weren't as pretty as you are though."

Mitchie blushed, "I'm just kidding. I know you didn't go there."

Shane smiled at her. "I know, but I'm not kidding."

She blushed again and looked down at her plate. "You know, my best friend is actually an intern at your work. She's dating another guy who works there, Nate."

"Really?" Shane was surprised. "Nate's my brother. You must be talking about Caitlyn."

"Yes! You know her?"

"Of course. Caitlyn's learning the ropes around a record business."

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, she wants to be a producer one day. But she thought that this was probably a good way to get into the business."

"It definitely is. The music industry is hard to break into, but Caitlyn's going about it the right way. She's only been with us for about six months and already I've had a client ask about the possibility of her joining the team at their label when she finishes her internship. Although to tell you the truth I actually think that she would rather stay with our label, Connect Records."

"Uh huh," Mitchie nodded. "She seems to love working for you guys." She shook her head slightly. "Caitlyn's a bit of a sly one though – she told me that she was dating a guy called Nate from Grey and Grey, but I never clicked that it was the Nate Grey." She laughed slightly, "I've just had my head so full of babies the past few months that I don't know what I'm thinking half the time."

"How are you doing though?" Shane asked softly. "It must be hard having a baby with you being so young and all."

"I'm 21, but it is hard sometimes. I have to work all day and I'm a bit worried about the fact that while I'm busy raising other people's children, I'm missing out on the raising of my own child." She sighed, "It's the only way I can get by though. My mom says that I can always move back home with her, but I really don't want to burden her with that, you know?"

Shane nodded sympathetically. "Do you enjoy your work though?"

Mitchie smiled. "Sometimes. The child I'm looking after at the moment, Peyton, is one of the better-behaved ones, but his mother –" she paused. "Well, I don't mean to be unkind, but his mother treats him as if he's some sort of accessory. Just a toy that can be pulled out to show off when friends are around, but not someone who she actually wants to bond with. She hardly ever sees him. I get there at around 7.30 most mornings, although I was a bit late today and he's normally just getting out of bed. Then I put him to sleep before his mom comes home in the evening. His dad's not around much either and he goes to weekend crèche, so he doesn't really see his parents. It's sad really," Mitchie sighed.

"How did you get into the job?"

"Well I was in my junior year when – " she faltered slightly and then continued, "– when I had Elle. My roommate at NYU had been a nanny and she suggested my name to an ex-employer of hers. That first job didn't work out so well, but then I was hired to work for the van der Woodsens."

"The van der Woodsens?" Shane whistled. "Wow, that's pretty high society."

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed. "That's why I have to dress like this to go to work." She gestured to her clothes. "And it's really not that hard to get work as a nanny. So many of them are immigrants that all the high society ladies want to hear is that I'm white, have been to college and speak French."

Shane laughed, "They're as shallow as that?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yes. I didn't tell them I have a baby though as that probably wouldn't have gone down well."

Shane nodded, "I see."

Mitchie took another bite of her pad thai. "This is delicious by the way."

"I know, it's one of my favourite places to eat."

"Did you used to come here by yourself? I take it you don't have a girlfriend seeing as you're here with me. Unless she's a very relaxed one that is."

Shane laughed, "No, you're right. No girlfriend, and I used to come here by myself actually. It's nice to have someone to eat with for once. Aside from Nate that is." He rolled his eyes, "Nate lives at my place half the time, so he's always eating my food."

Mitchie laughed along with him. "And what about your older brother? What's he doing these days?"

"Well, Nate is in charge of the record label part of the company and Jason lives in Los Angeles and helps run the company over there. He's mostly involved in seeking out potential young people who could be signed to our label, or who we could contract out to be signed to one of the other labels we work with. He's a real people person and he loves his job a lot. It involves a lot of watching auditions and so on. He's really good at it."

"He's married isn't he?"

"Yes. That was one of the reasons why we stopped touring – Jay was getting married and he really wanted to just focus on settling down and having a normal job. He didn't think that it was fair to drag his new wife on tour with us."

"What's her name?"

"Poppy. She's such a sweetheart."

"Do they have any children?"

"No," Shane's face was sad as he spoke. "They don't. They want a baby, but they haven't been able to have one."

Mitchie looked at him sadly. She could tell that he loved his brother and sister-in-law a lot and really wanted them to be happy. "I'm so sorry. Maybe one day they will."

Shane nodded and smiled at her. "I hope so."

Mitchie was sad thinking about Jason and Poppy. She knew that there were so many desperate people out there who wanted a baby, and here she was with one who she could hardly afford to look after. Not that she didn't love Elle. She did, she just hadn't really been prepared to be 20 and pregnant. She sighed slightly, thinking about it. She wanted to give Elle the best life she could, but being a single mother was hard sometimes and she worried about Elle growing up without any father figure in her life.

Shane looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, just thinking."

Shane smiled sympathetically at her. He knew that things must be hard for her. The world was not a very forgiving place for a young single mother to be living in. "Have you had enough?"

"Yes thank you." Shane stood up and pulled Mitchie's chair out for her. They got up and went to pay. "I'll get the cheque," he said quickly before she could even think about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive. It's been nice having someone to eat with for once!"

"Well thank you."

After he had paid they left the restaurant and headed towards the street. "My car will be here in a few minutes," Shane said looking up and down the road.

"It's really not too much trouble for you to drop me off?"

"No, not at all," he reassured her.

It wasn't long before the car pulled up. Shane opened the back door for Mitchie to get in and he quickly got in after her. He told the driver the address of her mom's apartment. The drive went quickly as Shane and Mitchie chatted. Mitchie couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around him. Normally she was nervous around guys, but he made her feel like she could just be herself with him.

All too soon they pulled up at the curb and the apartment was in front of them. "Do you want me to drop you and Elle off at your place? I don't want you out by yourself at this time." Shane said before she got out.

Mitchie smiled at his concern. "No no, I was actually planning on staying at my mom's house tonight because I have a 6.30 start tomorrow. Mr and Mrs van der Woodsen have gone away on a trip. They actually left tonight, but Peyton is staying with the housekeeper until tomorrow morning. They wanted me to stay, but I don't really like to stay overnight as Elle needs to feed." She blushed slightly.

"Okay, well if you're sure then," Shane said slowly.

Mitchie nodded and he got out and opened her door. "Thank you so much," she said. "This has been the best evening I've had in a long time. I haven't had a chance to get out much, since you know – "

Shane nodded. "You're totally welcome. I should be the one thanking you though. You saved me from yet another evening of boredness by myself!"

She laughed, "Well thank you, it was great."

He nodded, "We should do it again sometime. I'll give you my card." He pulled a card out of his pocket and put it in her hand. She flinched slightly when he touched her and he briefly wondered why.

"Goodbye Shane. Thanks again for a wonderful evening." She started towards the steps.

"And Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" she turned so that she was facing him again.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, then give me a call, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled at him one last time and then she was gone.

Shane smiled to himself and got back into his car. He liked this girl. A lot. She was different from the other girls that he had dated casually. They were all just after his money or connections, but this girl, well this girl was special. He glanced out the window as the car started to pull away, noticing a small figure standing with a baby in her arms at a second floor window. The windows were tinted and it was dark so she couldn't see that he was looking at her.

He lifted his hand anyway and then glanced around the car, noticing that she had left her cream cardigan on the seat. He picked it up. Dear Mitchie. _Only one 'date'_, he thought a bit ruefully, _And I think I'm already falling for her._

_

* * *

_

**You like? Let me know!**

**Oh... and if you have the time or inclination then please check out my other new story that's posted on my page. It's called 'Catch Me'.**

**:D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought I would update today just because I love you guys... but also because I might not be able to update for a few days after today. I don't know. It depends how busy work is._

_Anyway... enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter Three**

"Riley!" Shane was trying not to get annoyed, "Riley, come and sit back down please."

Riley was his newest project. She was 16-years-old and had an exceptional singing voice. The only problem was that no label wanted to sign her seeing as she had already had her contract with one company terminated because of bad behaviour. She was the epitome of an angry teenager; the only exception was that she had the voice of an angel. She had been classically trained from the age of 10 and Shane didn't think that he had ever heard anyone with as much natural talent as she had. However, now no labels wanted anything to do with her and in a last desperate bid, her manager had sent her to Shane to see if there was anything that he could do.

Now normally Shane was a patient man, but Riley was seriously testing his self-control. He had used his influence to set up a meeting with a friend of his who owned All Star Records, but Riley had turned up wearing a skirt that was shorter than her shirt, with a brand new piercing in her nose and smacking her gum loudly. Needless to say that All Star Records were not too impressed. The manager, Robin had called Shane afterwards.

"Shane, I don't think it's going to work out with Riley."

"Really? What did she do this time?" Shane sighed.

"She came in here looking like some sort of tramp, sat down and refused to say anything the entire interview. She wouldn't even sing for us. Now Shane, tell me how are we going to sign her if she refuses to sing?"

"I don't know. I was just really hoping that you'd give her a chance."

"I don't know what more we can do for you. If she won't sing for us then we have no idea what she's like."

"You've heard the demo CD!" Shane voice almost desperate.

"I know," Robin replied. "But it will give the label a bad name if we sign someone like her."

"Someone like her?"

"Yes," Robin replied shortly. "You're my friend Shane, and I did this as a favour for you, but I'm sorry. I don't think it's going to work out."

"Okay, thanks for your time anyway Rob. It's much appreciated."

"That's alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Now Shane was sitting with Riley herself in front him. He surveyed the girl critically. As unprofessional as it had been for Robin to say, the clothes she was wearing really did make her look like a bit of a tramp. He sighed. He just couldn't see why the pretty girl's voice didn't match up with her image.

"Riley, tell me something."

"What?" Riley grunted, flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder disinterestedly.

"Do you want to be signed to a label or not?"

"You know I do."

"Well then why don't you try a little bit harder? If you showed people the nice girl that I know is in there somewhere then maybe people would like you more."

"I'm sick of trying to be someone I'm not!" Riley burst out. "I hate how everyone is trying to make me into this perfect little angel. I'm not an angel and I never will be. All I want to do is sing. Why can't anybody see that?"

Shane was about to tell her enough was enough; no one was forcing her to do anything, when he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He leant forward. "Is everything okay Riley?"

"No!" a tear rolled down her face, and she swiped it away angrily. "No it's not! My whole life I've been a nobody. The only person who loved me was my grandma. She spent all her money getting me trained and now she's dying and her only dream was to see me sing and now she's not even going to see it." Her words were running into each other and Shane could see that a full blown crying fit was about to ensue. He looked at her again. Funny, now that he thought about it, the way that her curls fell over her face reminded him just a little bit of Mitchie.

He shook his head slightly, Riley's sniffles stopping his thoughts. He got up and reached for the box of tissues on his filing cabinet. He held one out to her silently. "I'm so sorry Riley. I'm going to try and help you. I promise I am."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he smiled at her. "I didn't know your story. I wish I had known earlier, but I'm going to try really hard to get you signed. You have to help me though. I know you haven't been trying very hard in the past and I know you don't like pretending to be someone you're not, but you need to make a good impression at the labels. That means you'll need to clean up and behave yourself."

Riley frowned at him and started to say something but Shane held up his finger to stop her. "If you want to get signed then you're going to have to be willing to do whatever it takes. That's what growing up is all about Riley. You have to be prepared to do things that you might not really like, just because it's for the best in the long run."

"Okay," Riley sighed resignedly. "I guess I'll try."

"Good! Because there's no use me trying to help you unless you're willing to help yourself. Now I want you to go home now. Have a think about what you could do to improve your behaviour, and then come back and see me tomorrow. Is 11.30 okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," Shane smiled at her and a slight smile cracked her own normally serious demeanour. "See you tomorrow Riley."

"Okay," Riley got up and left the office.

Shane put his head in his hands and sighed. Some days he felt more like a counsellor than anything. He really wanted to help Riley, especially now that he knew her story, but she was just making it so hard for herself and everyone around her.

Just then there was the sound of his phone ringing. It was his PA. "Mr Grey?"

"Yes Marjorie."

"Call for you on the other line. Are you free to take it?"

"Sure, put it through." He slumped back in his chair. Hopefully it wasn't another angry person calling to tell him what they thought about Riley. He'd been getting a lot of those calls these days. It was really starting to make the business look a bit bad.

There was the clicking sound of the call being transferred and then, "Hello, Shane Grey speaking."

"Hey Shane, it's Mitchie. You know, from last week."

Shane sat upright in his chair. "Mitchie! Yes yes of course I remember you. How are you?"

"Fine thank you – " there was the sound of a loud crash on the other end of the line. "Peyton! What are you doing?"

There was more banging and then Mitchie was back. "Sorry Shane, I just had to deal with Peyton. He's being an Indian warrior today and he just shot an antique vase down."

Shane laughed. "How old is he?"

"Just turned four. He's a holy terror," there was more banging.

Shane laughed again, "It sounds like it!"

"Anyway, I didn't ring to tell you that."

"I didn't think so. What can I help you with?"

"Um," Mitchie felt a bit shy suddenly. "I just left my cardigan in your car last week and I was wondering if you would mind if I came by and picked it up?"

"Oh gosh yes, I'm so sorry. I had totally forgotten about it. I saw it when I was on my way home, but then I realised that I didn't have your number so I couldn't even call you to let you know."

"That's okay. I haven't needed it anyway."

"But sure, totally, come by anytime. Actually, how about tomorrow lunch? Are you free?"

"I'd have to bring Peyton because he finishes preschool at 12, but I could come by after that if it's okay with you?"

"Totally, I'll take you to this great little café near here. You'll love it."

"Great –" there was another crash. "Peyton! What did I tell you?"

Shane chuckled. "I'd better let you go Mitchie. See you tomorrow."

"Right. See you!"

Shane hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He was so glad that she had called! He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to forget to get her number and a week later he was starting to get a bit worried that she wouldn't call. He didn't even know her last name to look it up.

But lunch tomorrow? That would be great. He could hardly wait to see her again.

* * *

Mitchie hurried over to Peyton. The small boy was hiding behind the couch. All that she could see of him was the top of his sandy coloured head and the tip of a rubber arrow. "Yow!" she cried suddenly as the arrow was released. It hit her in the forehead, the rubber sucker making it stick there.

She tugged at the arrow. "Peyton! You're being naughty." She ran after him as he picked up another arrow and put it in the bow, trying frantically to pull the stuck arrow off. "Peyton!" She grabbed a hold of him and wrestled the bow and arrow out of his hands. "No more Indians for you."

"Aw," Peyton started to whine, but then he giggled. "You look funny with an arrow stuck on your forehead Nanny."

Mitchie smiled, "Well, how funny do you think this is?" She pulled the arrow off and started to tickle him until he was screaming with laughter.

"Now do you think we should clean up a bit and then go to the park?"

"Yes!"

Mitchie started to pick up the bigger pieces of broken pottery that were lying on the floor. "I don't think mommy's going to be very happy about this Peyton."

"Oh she won't mind," the boy said airily.

"Why not?" Mitchie looked at him suspiciously.

"Because she was only keeping it because it was a present from Aunty Lorna and daddy said that Aunty Lorna would say that I couldn't be in her will if mommy threw it out."

Mitchie tried to follow his logic. "I see," she said and then stopped. "You know what a will is?"

Peyton nodded wisely. "It's the piece of paper that means I'm going to be a bajillionaire when I grow up."

Mitchie laughed. The world that Peyton was growing up in was so different to what she had grown up in. _And to what Elle is going to grow up in_, she thought. _Although in some ways I don't know that is such a bad thing._

Peyton was getting impatient. "Park now?"

"Yes sure, go put your shoes on. I'll let Rosa know that it needs vacuuming in here."

In a little while Peyton was safely strapped into the stroller and they were on their way to Central Park.

"Can we feed the ducks?" Peyton asked as they walked along in the bright sunshine.

"For sure. I even brought some bread," Mitchie said cheerfully. Mitchie was the sort of girl who wasn't always very comfortable around other adults, but she loved being with children. Kids just accepted you for who you were. They asked no questions, just believed whatever you told them. Peyton was a handful, but Mitchie loved him. She knew that he had not got a lot of love in his little life. His parents thought love was giving him everything he wanted, indulging him, but never spending time with him. She knew that while she had this job, she wanted to raise Peyton the best she could. Give him all the love and affection he deserved, but hadn't ever got before.

"Are we there yet?" Peyton was whining now. She wasn't surprised. He hated being in the stroller, which wasn't a surprising fact. If it was up to her then she would just let him walk, but she was under strict orders from Mrs van der Woodsen that Peyton was not to walk on the sidewalk if there was a road nearby. It was far too dangerous apparently.

"Just a minute and I'll let you out." She pushed the stroller over to the pond and unstrapped the squirming boy. "There you go."

Peyton leapt down as soon as he was free. "Where's the bread?"

"Right here," she put some slices of bread into his hands and watched him throw them whole into the water. Feeding the ducks was something that Mrs van der Woodsen didn't mind Peyton doing. Although mind you, eating the duck bread was specifically forbidden.

"Not like that honey," she helped him rip up a slice of bread. "See if you rip it up then you get to feed more of the ducks."

"But if I throw it whole then the ducks have a big fight over it. I like fights!"

Mitchie groaned and let him throw it however he wanted. Boys would always be boys.

Almost all of the duck bread was gone when Mitchie noticed a girl with waist length dark curls on the other side of the pond. Mitchie squinted slightly. She looked familiar. Just then the girl turned towards her and she looked away quickly. She didn't want to be caught staring.

Soon it was clear that Peyton was getting tired, so Mitchie picked him back up and put him back in the stroller. "Ready to go home, huh?"

"Mmm," Peyton said tiredly, leaning back in the stroller as Mitchie pushed him back towards the house. Just before they left the park she saw the girl again, walking in the opposite direction.

Mitchie looked at her curiously as she passed. Who was she? And why did she remind her of herself?

* * *

**I know, I know... that seemed a bit like a filler chapter. Really though there were a lot of important things in there which you might need to remember later on... Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I love you for reading this story!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_In a flying rush right now as I'm going to be late for work very soon. :S I wanted to post this first though - you guys deserve it, just 'cause you're awesome like that. :P_

_Here we go again..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter Four**

"Yah yah yah yah, I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" Peyton was yelling – again.

"Hush Peyton, we're almost there."

"Yah yah yah!"

Mitchie sighed, mentally blocking him out. Right now they were in the elevator, on their way to meet Shane at his work. Peyton was being a complete terror this morning and there was nothing that Mitchie could do to stop him. He had started yelling the instant she had picked him up from preschool. _Nothing_ would calm him down.

"Peyton!" she said when he paused to take a breath. He looked at her. "Peyton, it's really important that you be a good boy when we get there."

"Yah yah yah."

The elevator stopped at the 10th floor and Mitchie pushed Peyton's stroller out. Standing waiting to get into the elevator was the same girl that Mitchie had seen in the park the day before. The girl looked at Mitchie curiously.

"Hey," Mitchie said in a friendly tone.

"Hi," the girl replied shortly and then got into the elevator without a second glance. Mitchie turned around as the doors closed and she got another glimpse of the girl's face. Big dark eyes, creamy porcelain skin and long hair. She was pretty no doubt about it. _Although_, Mitchie thought, _her sense of style could use some work_.

The door shut with a bang then and Peyton began his rant again. "Yah yah."

"Peyton, do you want some juice?" Mitchie tried to quiet him. She couldn't really take him into Shane's office screaming like that. The boy frowned at her and smacked the juice box out of her hand. "No!"

Mitchie sighed, now she had juice all over her. She picked the juice box up and wheeled Peyton into the first set of doors on the right. The receptionist looked up as soon as she came in, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Mitchie shouted over the top of Peyton's yelling. "I'm here to see Shane."

The receptionist smiled and shouted back, "Right, you must be Mitchie. Just head down the hall, last door on the left. He's expecting you."

"Thanks." Mitchie walked down the hall and knocked on the frosted glass door.

"Enter," a voice came from within. Mitchie giggled and opened the door. Seated inside was Shane at his desk.

"Sorry!" she called, gesturing to Peyton. "I don't know what his problem is!"

Shane got up quickly and came around to the stroller, kneeling in front of it. "Hey buddy."

Peyton stopped his yelling and looked at Shane. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Well what's all the fuss about?"

"I want to go home."

Shane smiled at the little boy, "How about we go somewhere even more fun than home?"

"Where's that?"

"Let's go out for lunch," Shane unstrapped Peyton and he got out of the stroller.

"Okay. I like you." Peyton smiled up at Shane.

"Good, I like you too buddy."

Mitchie watched this little exchange in amazement. Peyton _never_ responded to anyone as well as he was to Shane right now. Once he started getting into tantrum mode, there was normally no stopping him. But Shane, well he had managed to do what Mitchie thought was impossible!

"Thanks," she whispered when Shane stood up again.

"No problem." He winked at her and reached for Peyton's hand. "Let's go bud." They left the stroller in the office and Shane locked the door behind him. As they were walking down the hall a bundle of curly hair flew out of one of the other offices.

"Mitchie!"

She looked up surprised. "Cait!" The two girls hugged each other excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Shane put his hand lightly on Mitchie's shoulder. She stiffened, and he pulled back. She turned to look at him. "I'm just going to get Peyton a lollipop okay?"

"Sure," she smiled at him and then turned back to Caitlyn. "How are things going with you?"

"Great thanks. How's Elle?"

"Really good," Mitchie smiled. "You should come over and see her sometime."

"I will!" Caitlyn looked down the hall and Shane's receding back. "Now tell me how you met Shane."

Mitchie blushed slightly. "Well, he just kind of bumped into me in the street and then he asked me to have dinner with him. Then when he dropped me home I left my cardigan in his car so I've just come to pick it up."

"Just come to pick it up?"

Mitchie blushed again. "Well maybe we're going out for lunch too."

"Oooh," Caitlyn said, nudging Mitchie.

The other girl frowned slightly. "It's not like that Cait. He's just being friendly."

Caitlyn grinned. "Well maybe, but I know for a fact that he's super busy at the moment and he wouldn't take time out to have lunch if he didn't think it was important."

"Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. "He's a really great guy Mitch. I think you'll like him a lot."

Mitchie smiled shyly, "I think I do already."

"Aww," Caitlyn hugged her again. "I have to get back to work now, but hopefully we can catch up soon!"

"Yes definitely." Mitchie hugged her back and waved as she went to find the boys. She found them sitting on the floor in the reception area looking at a book. She smiled at the sight. A week ago she never would have thought that Shane Grey would sit on the floor and play with a child like he was doing now.

"You ready to go?"

Shane looked up with a smile, "Yes, Peyton and I were just reading 'Green Eggs & Ham'." He stood up, "Can you believe he hadn't heard it before?"

Mitchie took Peyton's hand and they walked towards the elevator together. "Yes, I can. He's only 4, and he can already read in French, but he seems to have missed out on some classic childhood things."

"You can read?" Shane looked down at Peyton.

"Yes!" the little boy said excitedly. "I can read Martine à la mer."

"Wow, I don't think I could read that. You're pretty clever."

Peyton nodded wisely. "I know."

By now they were out in the street and as they strolled along, Mitchie remembered something. "Shane, do you know a girl with long dark hair? She was just getting into the elevator when Peyton and I got out before. I think she came out of Grey & Grey."

Shane nodded, "About your height? And pretty, wearing very short shorts?"

"That's the one!"

"That's Riley," Shane looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. She looked familiar, but I can't think where I would have seen her before."

"Riley is our newest project. She's a bit of a trouble maker, but I think she's had a bit of an unhappy life, so I'm trying really hard to get her signed to a label."

"She's a singer?"

"Yes, you should hear her Mitchie. Her voice –" Shane paused, trying to think of the right word, "You really can't describe it – it's ethereal, almost other worldly. It totally doesn't match her image."

"I'd like to hear her sometime."

They came up to a café then and Shane opened the door. "Here we go. What do you want to eat little man?" He crouched down in front of Peyton.

"Chocolate!"

Shane looked up at Mitchie questioningly. She nodded. Peyton wasn't meant to eat chocolate. He also wasn't meant to eat anything processed or not organic or that any sort of additives in it. He and Mitchie had an agreement though that he could eat what he wanted when he was with her as long as he didn't tell mommy. "How about you have a hamburger and then you can have chocolate. How's that sound?" Shane suggested.

"Good!" Peyton ran off to find somewhere to sit and was back in a couple of minutes. "Can we eat outside? There's birds out there!"

"Sure," Mitchie laughed at his excitement. She and Shane quickly ordered their food and then went to sit out in the courtyard in the sunshine.

When Peyton was happily eating his hamburger (on a wheat-free roll with non-processed meat) Mitchie turned back to Shane. "So you're having trouble getting Riley signed to a label?"

"Yes," Shane sighed. "As you saw, she was in seeing me again today. I just can't seem to get through to her." Shane's voice was frustrated, "I don't know what to do. I want her to get signed as bad as she wants it, but I can't help her if she won't try."

Mitchie nodded sympathetically. "I wish I could help. I was a bit of a sullen teenager myself once, and I know that the way that I coped with the pain that I was going through was by just blocking everyone out. I didn't want to let anyone in, just in case they hurt me." She looked down and blushed slightly. She didn't know why she was being so bold with Shane after she had only known him for a week.

Shane looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe there is something that you could do to help. You sound like you might be the sort of person that could get through to her."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, next Friday night we're having a showcase. It's just where some of our potential singers perform and some producers and representatives from record labels come and hear them. It's not really a big deal. Riley's going to sing. She's not the main focus, but I thought it would be good for them to hear her again. You could come if you wanted and I could introduce you."

"I'd love to," Mitchie smiled at him.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I can send a car to get you."

"You make it sound like I'm doing a favour, but really you know I owe you one."

"How so?" Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you did save me from being drowned in a torrential downpour last week."

Shane laughed, "True. But you already paid me back by agreeing to go out to dinner with me."

"Was that you doing me a favour or me doing you one?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane laughed along with her. She was really starting to open up. "Speaking of dinner though, how about I send the car to get you a bit early on Friday and we can go out first."

Mitchie nodded, "Yes. I'd like that."

Shane smiled. "Good. It's a date."

Mitchie smiled back, albeit a little nervously. She hadn't really been on a proper date since, well since before Elle. Last week's dinner was kind of off the cuff and today's lunch was just that, lunch, but Friday would be a real date. She wondered briefly if this meant that Shane really did like her, like Caitlyn had said.

Shane noticed her nervousness and wondered why briefly. She was so lovely that he thought she had probably been on lots of dates before. _Although_, he remembered, _She does have a small baby so she probably hasn't been out in a while_. He smiled at her reassuringly and then turned to Peyton. "How are you doing? That brownie good?"

"Yes!" Peyton looked up at him, his mouth covered in chocolate brownie. "But I'm done now. Can we go soon?"

Shane looked at his watch. "Yes, actually I should be heading back to work shortly. I need to go through some things with Nate before the show on Friday."

"Okay," Mitchie wiped Peyton's face down with a wet wipe that she pulled out of her bag.

"Very resourceful," Shane commented, nodding towards the bag.

Mitchie laughed. "You never know what you'll need when you're a nanny!"

"And a mom," Shane's voice was soft.

Mitchie looked up quickly at him. Then she looked back down so that her hair hid her face. "Yes, and a mom," she said quietly. She looked back at him after a minute, "Anyway, let's go."

Shane nodded and stood up and held his arms out to Peyton. "How'd you like a ride big guy?" Peyton giggled excitedly and clambered onto Shane's back.

"Look at me Mitchie! I'm flying!" he cried as Shane took off down the street, spinning in circles and narrowly missing hitting an elderly lady walking along.

"Look out young man," she wagged her finger at Shane.

Mitchie laughed and ran to catch up with them. "Yes watch out young man," she teased, imitating the lady.

Shane laughed loudly, "Sorry, just got a bit carried away there."

"I saw," Mitchie smiled. They were almost back at Shane's work. "We'll just come up quickly and grab the stroller."

"Okay," Shane replied as they got into the elevator.

"Thanks for lunch Shane."

Shane smiled at Mitchie. "No problem, it was my pleasure. And thanks for offering to help with Riley."

"I don't mind really," Mitchie didn't mind in the least. Riley sounded just a little like her, and she thought that maybe that there was something that she could do to get through to her. She hoped there was, because she knew for a fact that living in a state where you perpetually hate the world around you, did not make life happy for you or for anyone else.

The elevator opened and Peyton ran down the hall. "Look Mr. Shane! I remembered which was your office!"

Shane smiled at him, "Good job buddy." He unlocked the door and Peyton got in the stroller. Shane looked around the room. "Just a minute Mitchie. I'll go and get your cardigan. I think I left it in Caitlyn's office." He went out of the room and Mitchie strapped Peyton into his stroller. In a minute he was back, the cardigan folded neatly. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled at him and put the cardigan in the tray of the stroller. "Let's go Peyton." She looked at the small boy, "What do you say?"

"Thank you Mr. Shane," Peyton grinned up at him.

"No worries," Shane ruffled his hair and grinned back. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yes!" Peyton yelled excitedly.

"Hush," Mitchie tried to scold him, but she was laughing so it didn't really work. She smiled at Shane apologetically. "Sorry, we'll go before he yells the place down."

"Don't worry about it, I like kids." Shane smiled at Mitchie. "Thanks for coming out with me."

"No, thank you." Mitchie smiled back. "See you Friday?"

"Yes, right. Text me your address and I'll have the car there at 6. The showcase is at 7.30."

"Sure, see you then."

"Bye Mitchie." They smiled at each other one more time and then Mitchie was gone. Shane sat down and put his feet up on the desk, smiling to himself.

"You're looking mighty pleased with yourself," Caitlyn's voice came from the doorway. She smirked at him. "I take it lunch went well."

Shane smiled back; he was in too good a mood to even care if she teased him. "Yes thank you, it did."

"And did you ask her out on a proper date?"

Shane screwed up a piece of paper and threw it at her. She ducked, laughing. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I did."

She laughed again. "Good, Mitchie's a nice girl. I think you'll like her a lot."

Shane nodded thoughtfully, "I already do."

Caitlyn grinned, "I think she likes you too."

Shane smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

When Mitchie got down to the street she realised that in the few short minutes she had been inside a cold wind had come up. "Come on Peyton honey, put your coat on." She held it out to him to put on before reaching under the stroller and picking up her cardigan from the tray. As she unfolded it a small card fell out. She frowned slightly, what could it be?

She picked up the card from the ground. She could see that it was a Grey & Grey business card, but when she turned it over she could see there was a man's scrawl on the back of it.

_Thanks for lunch Mitchie. Can't wait to see you Friday._

_Yours,_

_Shane_

Mitchie smiled. She couldn't wait to see him again either.

* * *

**Fluff. Yes, I know. Forgive me?**

**There will be more substance in the next chapter!**

**Love you forever,**

**-Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter! Yay! :D_

_Just a quick note: There will probably be one more update this week and then I will be away in Australia for a week. I will try and update while I am there, but I am not sure yet if I will be able to go online._

_Anyway, what you want is the chapter, not to listen to me talk, so here we go..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 5**

It was 5.43 on Friday afternoon. Mitchie had just flown in the door 2 minutes earlier and now she was frantically looking through her closet for something to wear. Normally she worked until late, but because Peyton's parents were still away, she was able to leave early as his other nanny was coming to look after him. Yes, that's right. Peyton had _two_ nannies. That's how much his parents were away. He didn't like the other nanny all that much though. When Mitchie had asked him why, his answer was simple – "She doesn't let me eat peanut butter out of the jar like you do."

Mitchie had laughed and hugged him, saying that she'd be back early Monday morning and he could eat all the peanut butter he wanted then. Despite her reassurances, he had still cried when she left him. She sighed as she pulled a black skirt that was just above knee length out of the closet. Sometimes she didn't even know why the van der Woodsen's had a child. _Not that I can really talk_, she thought sadly. _I hardly see Elle either._

She pulled the skirt on and picked a black lacy top with a scoop neck off a hanger. She actually didn't have that many nice clothes, apart from those that she wore to work. All her money was spent either on rent, Elle or her mom – who was by no means wealthy. Mitchie frowned again as she took her hair out of it's pony tail and quickly curled it to the side. She didn't want to think about the reason _why_ her mom didn't have any money. She quickly applied some mascara and looked at the clock. 5:57.

She applied some light lip-gloss and surveyed her reflection critically. Not great, but it would have to do. Shane had said not to dress up too much as it was just going to be a low-key show. She wasn't sure where they were going to go for dinner either, but she was looking forward to seeing Shane again.

She glanced at the clock again. 5:59. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door. When she got to the ground floor the car was already outside. As she walked towards it, a man got out of the driver's seat and came around.

"Miss Torres?"

"Yes, that's me."

The chauffeur opened the door. "Mr Grey sent me to pick you up."

The thought of being alone in a car with a man she didn't know made Mitchie nervous. Her feet dragged as she walked toward the car. She nodded at the chauffeur and got in slowly, putting off closing the door for as long as possible. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss." The chauffeur got in and started the car. Soon they were driving towards the entertainment part of the city. As they drove, Mitchie tried to calm her racing heart down. He was just the chauffeur. He wasn't going to hurt her. When the man turned around and spoke, she jumped.

"Mr Grey said you were a nanny?"

Mitchie nodded, "Yes that's right," she said softly.

"And you work with the van der Woodsens?"

"Yes."

"My brother's the doorman at their apartment building."

"Really?" Mitchie relaxed a little. "Patrick, I know him."

"Yes, anyway we're here." He stopped the car and got out, opening Mitchie's door for her again.

"Thank you sir."

He winked at her. "No problem miss. Have a good evening."

She smiled hesitantly, "Thank you."

She walked towards the door of the small Italian restaurant. _Where's Shane?_ Just as she thought that, the door opened and Shane came out, wearing a suit and tie. He came towards her, a big smile on his face. "Mitchie!"

He came closer and hugged her lightly. She tensed briefly and then relaxed, letting him put his arms around her. He pulled back after a minute, wondering why it was that she didn't like to be touched. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," Mitchie smiled sweetly and Shane stepped back to look at her.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks," Mitchie blushed. "I don't really go out much," she mumbled.

Shane smiled at her reassuringly. "Well I think you look great." He opened the door to the restaurant and she was immediately hit with a barrage of sounds and smells.

"What is this place?" she had to raise her voice to be heard over the noise.

"Casabella," he shouted back. "When I was growing up this was my favourite place to come."

She nodded, not attempting to reply. A jovial looking waiter hurried over to them and slapped Shane on the back. "Shane Shane how are you doing?" His Italian accent was thick. "A table for you and the lady?"

"Yes thank you – somewhere quieter please!" The waiter laughed loudly and led them to a table around the corner. It was quieter here and the waiter left them to look through their menus.

"You said this was your favourite place to come when you were young?"

"Yes, the owner is a friend of my father's. That waiter is his son."

"Oh I see. Well what would you suggest to eat?" Mitchie looked down at the menu.

"Hmm," Shane looked the menu over. "Well signora, if I were you –" he began, putting on a fake accent. Mitchie giggled, and he continued, "I would have the fettucine alfredo. The alfredo sauce is to die for."

"Well, thank you signore," Mitchie giggled. "I think I'll take your advice.

Shane laughed, "I think I'll take my own advice too. Truly, it's delicious."

"I believe you," she smiled at Shane and he smiled back.

It wasn't too long until the food had come and they were happily eating.

"You were right about the sauce Shane."

"I know."

Mitchie giggled. "I guess you get to know what's good if you eat out a lot."

"True."

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Shane broke the silence. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about Mitchie."

"Yes?" Mitchie looked up, wondering what he could be talking about.

Shane cleared his throat slightly. "Well, I like you a lot –" Mitchie blushed and he smiled at her. It was so adorable the way she blushed at everything he said. "And I want to know if you would like to keep seeing me."

Mitchie blushed even more. She could hardly believe it. Shane Grey, the Shane Grey was interested in _her_. She was beginning to realise though that to her he wasn't Shane Grey. He was just Shane, a good guy. After she had discovered she was pregnant and decided to keep the baby, she thought she was giving up her dream of ever just having a normal relationship. After all, what decent guy wants to date a girl with a baby? Maybe she had gotten lucky though. Maybe God was saying that she deserved to have some happiness in her life. It might make up a bit for –

"Well what do you say?" Mitchie looked up and Shane was smiling at her.

"Yes. I'd like that a lot."

Shane smiled even wider and leant across the table, putting his hand on hers. "Good. I'd like that too."

She smiled at him and for once didn't pull away, saying teasingly, "Although you know with me you get a two-for-one deal."

Shane laughed, "Yes, I'm yet to meet the beautiful Elle. I'm looking forward to it. If she's anything like her mother then I'm sure I'll like her."

Mitchie blushed. "I'd like you to meet her."

"Well what do you say we go to the beach tomorrow? It's meant to be a nice day and we could go for a walk. Bring Elle, it'll be nice," he said encouragingly.

Mitchie looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

"Well I'll come and get you around 10 or so, okay?" Shane glanced at his watch. "Man, we better get going. Sorry to rush you," he said as he watched her take the last bite of pasta.

"It's okay. I'm done now," Mitchie wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"Sorry, I need to be there early to go through some things with Nate."

"Okay."

The venue was only a short walk from the restaurant. When they got inside, Shane excused himself. "Will you be okay by yourself for a little while? I need to find Nate."

"Sure," Mitchie returned Shane's smile. "I'll just wait here for you." She sat down in one of the chairs near the stage before realising that she needed to use the rest room. She looked around, but it wasn't clear which way she should go. There was a door to her left and she opened it slowly and looked around. It was obviously the door that led to the backstage area. She slipped through and walked down the hall, looking for the rest room, eventually finding it right at the far end. When she got into one of the stalls she thought she could hear muffled sobs coming from the stall next door. She finished and then walked out, washing her hands and looking at her reflection. She wondered if she should say something.

There was another muffled sob and Mitchie made up her mind. "Are you okay?" she called softly.

"No," the voice sniffled. "Go away."

Mitchie frowned. That didn't sound like a 'go away' tone of voice. It sounded like a 'please help me'.

"Can I help you?"

"No," the sniffles got louder. Mitchie got down on her hands and knees and looked under the edge of the stall. The girl's hair was covering her face.

"What's your name?"

"Riley."

Mitchie nodded. That didn't surprise her. "My name's Mitchie. Do you want to open the door Riley? Maybe I can help you." She stepped back from the door and waited for a minute. It didn't open. "Riley are you okay?"

"No."

"You're going to sing tonight aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You're going to have to come out sometime."

"I know." There was the sound of shuffling feet and then the door opened slowly. Mitchie tried to stop herself from gasping when she saw her. Her right eye was purple and black and one of her arms was covered in bruises.

"What happened to you Riley?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the girl sniffed.

"Did someone hurt you?"

The girl shook her head. "No! I'm just clumsy. I fell and…" her voice trailed off and tears welled up in her eyes again.

Mitchie looked at her sympathetically. "You didn't fall, did you?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No, but I don't want to talk about it."

"If someone's hurting you Riley then you should tell someone."

Riley looked up angrily, her long bangs hiding half her face. "You don't understand. It'd only make things worse."

Mitchie looked at her sadly. "I think I do understand. There used to be someone who hurt me, the way that I can see someone's hurting you. It got a lot worse too…" her voice trailed off and she sighed.

Riley looked up. "Really? Someone hurt you too?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, so I do know how you feel Riley."

The girl sunk down onto the floor and broke into a fresh bout of sobs. "I just can't take it anymore!"

Mitchie sat down next to her and put her arm around the girl lightly, noticing that she winced when she was touched. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Riley turned so that her head was buried in Mitchie's chest. Mitchie sighed and put her arms around her comfortingly. "Not unless you can make him stop doing it."

Mitchie tightened her arms around the girl. "Who is it Riley?"

There was a pause and then Riley spoke softly. "My grandma's son."

"Your uncle?"

"No, she's not my real grandma. I've just always lived with her. I don't even know who my real mom is."

Mitchie sighed. Now she was beginning to see why Riley was the way that Shane had described her. She had been trying to be tough so that nobody could see how badly she was hurting inside.

"I'm so so sorry," Mitchie rubbed the girl's back gently, letting her cry. After a few minutes Riley sat up.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"It's okay," Mitchie smiled. "I can tell you needed someone to talk to."

Riley nodded, "I don't have many friends. I guess I kind of pushed them away when he started hurting me. I didn't want them to find out. My grandma is my only friend, but she's got cancer and she's going to die soon." Riley sniffed, but didn't cry. Her voice was weary, as if this was something that she had known for a long time.

"I'm sorry Riley."

Riley looked at her. "It's okay. There's nothing you can do about it. It's just –" She paused and looked down at the floor.

"Just what?"

"Just that my whole life I've been told that I wasn't good enough, that I was never going to make it, so I never tried. But now, well I really want this record deal. Not just for me though," she added hurriedly. "I want it for Grandma."

Mitchie nodded, "I understand. Are you going to be okay to sing tonight?"

Riley nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"Good," Mitchie smiled at her. "Let's get you cleaned up then."

Riley stood up and looked in the mirror. "I guess I need it, don't I?"

Mitchie laughed, "Yes. Now come on. Where's the girl's dressing room?"

"This way," the two girls walked down the hall and into the dressing room. Inside were several other girls all getting ready for the showcase. This was an important night for them. It was their one chance to really show off to the producers and representatives from different labels. As they went in, a couple of the girls looked at Riley curiously. They didn't speak to her though, knowing from past experience that she wasn't very friendly.

"Now sit down," Mitchie directed Riley to a chair. "I'll try and fix your hair so the bruises aren't too obvious." She went over to one of the girls and asked to borrow her curling iron, quickly using it to curl Riley's long hair so that it hung over her black eye. She applied some red lipstick, which contrasted against her pale skin and dark hair.

Mitchie looked the girl over, seeing that she was wearing a skirt that barely covered her thighs and a white t-shirt with a vest over it. She frowned slightly, thinking about it. She really needed something else to wear. She looked around the room thoughtfully. In the corner was a red dress.

"Who does that dress belong to?" she asked the girl sitting at the mirror next to Riley.

The girl looked where she was pointing. "Oh that's Samantha's. She's can't come though so she said I could wear it. I don't want to though 'cause I found one I liked better," she gestured to the dress she was wearing.

"Would you mind if Riley wore it?"

The girl looked up surprised. "Well no, that's fine with me."

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled at her and hurried over to get the dress. She pulled it off the hanger and held it up in front of Riley. "Here you go."

"What? I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are."

Riley pouted. "Why?"

"You want this deal don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me."

Riley looked at Mitchie. "Will wearing the dress really make them like me better?"

"Well Shane has told me that they already love your voice. They just don't love your image, so yes, I think the dress will help."

Riley nodded, "Well, I guess so. When you put it like that." She quickly slipped her clothes off and Mitchie winced when she saw the dark purple bruises that covered her upper torso. It was clear that the abuse had been going on for quite some time. She held out the dress and Riley slid into it, doing up the zipper. She spun around, letting the skirt flare out. It reached to just above her knees and suited her perfectly.

Mitchie smiled and clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Riley looked in the mirror and smiled for the first time since Mitchie had met her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mitchie smiled again. She loved helping people. When she was doing something else it helped her to forget about all the things she didn't want to remember. Like pretty much everything about her life. _Everything but Shane._ "I have to go now, Shane will be wondering where I am. You're gonna do great."

Riley waved, "You'll be watching me?"

"Yes," Mitchie hugged the girl lightly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Mitchie headed back to the auditorium, finding it full already. She sat down next to Shane who was sitting next to a guy with dark curly hair. Nate, it must be. Shane looked up when she sat down. "Oh there you are!" He grinned. "I was starting to think I'd lost you."

Mitchie smiled, "Nope."

"This is Nate by the way," he gestured to the young man next to him. He couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than Mitchie. "Nate, this is Mitchie."

"Nice to meet you Mitchie," Nate leant over and held out his hand. Mitchie looked at it for a long moment before finally taking it. "I've heard a lot about you," Nate said, shaking her hand vigorously.

Mitchie winced slightly and blushed, "I'm glad to meet you too," she said softly.

Nate smiled. "Well I guess I'd better get up the front. It's almost time to start. I'll see you later." He got up and made his way to the front of the auditorium

Shane turned back to Mitchie. "So where were you?"

"You'd never guess – "

Just then there was the squawk of a microphone and Mitchie was cut off by Nate's voice. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen…" He continued speaking and Shane leant over and whispered in Mitchie's ear. "You'll have to tell me later."

Mitchie nodded, but as it turned out they didn't have to wait that long.

"… please welcome our first performer tonight – Riley Scott." There was polite applause and then the stage went dark. Shane looked towards Nate in alarm. What was going on? Just then one single spotlight came on and standing in the centre of the light was a beautiful girl, her red dress shining in the light. She began to sing in a clear ethereal like voice.

Riley.

Shane looked towards Mitchie in amazement.

"That's where I was."

* * *

**Hmmm.... so what do you think of Riley?**

**Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing. I'm not kidding when I say that you guys make my life. :D**

**lovelovelove**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 6

_One last chapter before I head off to Australia, that wonderful land of snakes and spiders. Gosh, how I love it. :P (I can say that because I'm half Aussie.) :P I'm going to try and upload a couple of chapters to the document manager before I leave so that I can post while I'm there._

_Oh and do you know one of the best things about going away? 4 hours each way on a plane. Writing, much? Yes! _

_Also, I do apologise for not replying to all of the reviews for the last chapter. I've been so busy this week, my feet have yet to touch the ground. :)_

_Here we go..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 6**

The last crystal notes faded away and then there was silence. Everyone was in some sort of shock. Shane was the first one to break the silence, clapping loudly. Mitchie followed his lead and soon everyone was cheering. Riley smiled, a brilliant fleeting smile, and then she was gone off stage.

The man sitting on the other side of Shane leaned over. "Why didn't you tell me that she could sing that?"

Shane smiled slightly. "I tried to."

"Well, I'd like to meet with her manager."

Mitchie was trying not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help smiling at this. Maybe Riley was going to get her chance after all. The man turned away and Shane turned back to Mitchie, giving her a thumbs up sign.

"So far so good."

She smiled at him, and then focused her attention back on the stage. There were still a lot of other performances to listen to.

* * *

The rest of the evening fairly flew by and before Mitchie knew it, it was time for the final performance. As she listened she felt Shane's hand on her knee. She looked up at him and he smiled. "I have to go say a couple of words up the front. You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes," she smiled back.

"Well come and find me afterwards. There's some people I want to introduce you to."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement and Shane got up and walked down to the front, getting up on stage. He hugged the girl who had just finished singing, and Mitchie could see his lips moving. "Well done." Mitchie smiled. Shane was just so nice to everyone, her included.

"So how was that ladies and gentlemen?" Shane said enthusiastically. "I hope you enjoyed the evening as much as I did."

Mitchie nodded. It really had been a great evening. Soon Shane had finished speaking and after one last round of applause she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Caitlyn's cheerful face. "Cait!"

Mitchie stood up and Caitlyn hugged her, "So what did you think?"

"I liked it a lot," Mitchie said, looking over her shoulder as Nate came up behind Caitlyn. He put his finger on his lips and Mitchie tried not to laugh.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

Just then Nate put his arms around her waist and Caitlyn jumped. "Nate!" She turned around. "You just about scared the life out of me!"

Mitchie laughed and Nate turned to her, his arm still around Caitlyn's waist. "So I hear that you're the one to thank for the somewhat miraculous change in Riley."

"Really?" Caitlyn turned to Mitchie. "I could hardly believe it when she sang. Then I just saw her a minute ago and she smiled at me. Actually smiled." She shook her head a bit disbelievingly.

Mitchie shook her head. "I didn't really do anything. Just talked to her."

Nate whistled, "Well that must have been some talk. Her manager and Shane have tried everything and she wouldn't listen to them."

Caitlyn nodded, and counted with her fingers. "Yes. They've argued, bribed, threatened." She waved her hand. "You name it, they've done it."

"I think she just needs a friend."

Caitlyn and Nate looked at her questioningly. Mitchie nodded, not really sure how to explain it. "She's only a kid and she doesn't have anyone to be there for her. I think she was trying to get attention by rebelling, but she responds well if she knows that you care about her."

"And you got all this out of one talk?" Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, plus a little background info from Shane."

Caitlyn smiled at her. "Well, whatever you said worked."

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled back and then saw Shane gesturing to her from the front. "Would you excuse me?"

The other two nodded and she hurried down to Shane. He smiled at her when she got close and put his arm lightly around her waist. "I don't think I need to introduce you two," he said, gesturing to Riley who was standing in front of him.

Riley shook her head and smiled shyly at Mitchie. "No."

Mitchie smiled back. "Well done. You have such a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Riley looked down, smoothing the dress with her hands. "And not just for the compliment."

"Aw, it's okay," Mitchie hugged her lightly and turned to Shane. "Is it okay if I talk to Riley for a minute?"

"Sure," he smiled at the two of them, glad to see that they were getting along. He had thought that Mitchie would be a good person to get through to Riley, and apparently he was right.

Mitchie pulled Riley away and Shane walked around, congratulating some of the performers. He stopped when he saw Robin, the producer who had just met with Riley the other day.

"Shane!" the older man came over and shook his hand.

"Evening Robin. How are things with you?"

"Good good," Robin lowered his voice. "I'm going to have to eat my words Shane."

"Really?" Shane knew what the other man was talking about, but he wasn't going to let on that easily.

"Yes. You know Riley?"

"Of course."

"Well, maybe All Star Records would be willing to give her a chance."

Shane resisted the temptation to smile. "Well, I'd be happy to arrange a meeting for you. But there's been interest expressed by other labels as well, just so you know."

"Really?" Robin's eyes widened. "Well, we'd better get onto it quickly."

Shane nodded and then heard his name being called from somewhere else. He turned back to Robin and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go."

"That's okay. Give me a call and we'll set up another meeting." They shook hands and then Shane walked away to answer another question.

* * *

Backstage in the dressing room Mitchie was talking to Riley. "Now are you going to be okay to go home tonight?"

Riley nodded. "It's okay tonight. He never comes home on Fridays." Mitchie unzipped the dress and Riley slipped it off her shoulders

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Riley turned away to pick her own clothes up. Her voice was soft.

"How would you like to spend the day with Shane and I tomorrow?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Riley slipped her shirt on and turned to Mitchie, a questioning look on her face.

"Of course not. We're going to take my baby and go to the beach." She handed Riley her skirt.

"Thank you," Riley looked relieved. "I don't want to be around when he's home."

"I know," Mitchie smiled sympathetically. "You can spend the day with us, and then we'll figure out what to do from there. Now do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please," the younger girl nodded. "If you don't mind." She looked at herself in the mirror.

Mitchie laughed slightly, "No, Shane can drop us both off."

There was a knock on the door just then and when Mitchie called out, Shane came in. He smiled at both of them. "How are you doing?"

"Great thanks," Mitchie smiled back. "I told Riley we'd give her a ride home, if it's alright with you?"

"Sure," Shane grinned at Riley. "You'd never guess what just happened?"

Riley looked at him. "What?"

"I've just been approached by three different people about setting up a meeting for you with their label."

"Really?"

"Yes," Shane smiled. "Well done Riley, you did such a good job tonight."

Riley's face lit up momentarily. "So I'm going to get another chance?"

Shane nodded, "Yes. You'll have to be extra careful and really well-behaved in order to win their respect, but –" he paused and put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly way. "Look's like things are going to work out for you kid."

Riley's eyes got wide and as Shane and Mitchie looked at her, they filled up with tears and her lower lip started to wobble. "Thank you Shane, for everything." She turned to Mitchie, "And thank you Mitchie for talking to me before and being there for me."

Mitchie smiled at her. "It's okay. Anytime you need someone, I'll be here okay?"

"Okay."

Shane turned to Mitchie. "So are you ready to go? I just have to say goodbye to Nate and then we can be off."

Mitchie nodded. "How about you Riley, you ready?" The dark haired girl nodded and followed Shane and Mitchie back out to the auditorium.

"Nate bro!" Shane called. Nate turned around and waved with his free hand. The other hand was linked with Caitlyn's. They made their way over to them and Shane shook his brother's hand.

"Great job tonight."

"Thanks," Nate smiled. "I think there was quite a lot of interested people."

Shane nodded in agreement, "Definitely. I think we should expect a lot of calls next week." He turned to Mitchie and Riley. "Anyway, I'm just about to drop these ladies home, so I will see you Monday."

Nate and Caitlyn nodded. Caitlyn stepped forward and gave Mitchie a light hug. "Nice to see you again." She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And you'll have to tell me how your date went later on."

Mitchie blushed and Caitlyn giggled. "That good, huh?" She let go of Mitchie and turned to Riley, giving her an encouraging smile. "And well done again Riley. You were awesome tonight."

Riley nodded but didn't smile. "Thank you."

Caitlyn smiled at her again and took Nate's hand. "See you guys."

"See you!"

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were sitting in the car outside Mitchie's apartment. They had dropped Riley off and now they were just chatting. "Thanks so much again for talking to Riley." Shane looked at Mitchie. "I've never seen her respond to someone so quickly. She's had such a rough background."

Mitchie nodded, "I can relate to her. That's why she's open with me."

Shane looked at her questioningly, but Mitchie shook her head slightly. "I don't really want to talk about it," she said softly.

Shane wondered what she was talking about. It was obvious that Riley was in some sort of trouble, what with the bruises that she was always showing up with. But what did Mitchie mean by that she could relate to Riley? Was someone hurting her as well? He put his hand on her arm lightly and she tensed slightly, but then relaxed. He wondered again why she never wanted him to touch her. She was fine with Caitlyn touching her and she'd hugged Riley, but she didn't want Shane to touch her and she had even been nervous about shaking Nate's hand earlier.

Shane nodded, "Okay, but if you ever do, then I'm always here for you okay?"

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Shane smiled, "Well, I like you a lot Mitchie and I don't want you to get hurt."

Mitchie turned away so that she was looking out the window and mumbled something. Shane couldn't quite catch her words, but what he thought she had said was "it's a bit late for that."

"Beg your pardon?"

Mitchie turned back to him, shaking her head slightly. "Never mind, I was just talking to myself."

"Okay," Shane said nodding, but he wondered what she meant by it. It was too late for what?

"Anyway, I should go."

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Yes," Mitchie nodded. "You don't mind Riley coming with us do you?"

Shane shook his head. "'Course not. It might be good for her." They got out of the car and stood beside it. Shane reached out his hand, not touching her, but letting her have the option of taking it. She looked at his hand and then at his face and then back down, before finally putting her small hand in his. He smiled at her and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Thank _you_. I had a really great time."

"So did I Mitchie." Shane looked at her searchingly. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn't think she was ready for it. "I'm looking forward to seeing you more." He hadn't ever felt for a girl what he was feeling for Mitchie right now. He didn't want to rush things though. Not only did he not think she was ready, but Mitchie was special. She was just, well, so much better than other girls that he had been out with before. He knew right then that he was falling for her hard and fast. And he also knew that he didn't want to stop himself.

"Me too Shane," Mitchie smiled shyly, looking up at him through her dark lashes. Shane made up his mind and leant forward quickly and before she could move, quickly kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Mitchie," he smiled at her one last time and got in the car.

Mitchie's hand flew up to her cheek and she watched Shane get into the car, not saying anything. As the car started to drive away she lifted her other hand and waved, thoughts dancing through her mind.

_Now that wasn't too bad, was it?_

_

* * *

_

**So that chapter was a little bit shorter, but I hope you liked it. **

**Please remember to leave a review. How about you tell me what you think is going to happen when they go to the beach. :)**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! We don't celebrate it in my corner of the world, but I thought I'd tell you what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for fanfic because I've made so many new friends on here. I'm thankful for God giving me the ability to write. I'm thankful for health and happiness. I'm thankful for life. Oh... and I'm thankful for you guys. Because you're the best.**

**Je t'aime**

**-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings from Australia! It is insanely hot here. I like being back here though. I got out of the airport and you can just smell the heat... nowhere else in the world quite smells like Australia. Anyway, I digress - I have some news that was exciting for me and you'll like it too. As of recently, my grandparents who I am staying with, have caught up with the times and they have wireless internet! Even though they live on a farm in the middle of nowhere. So that means I can post as many chapters as I like. Yay! :D_

_And because I finished another chapter on the plane yesterday, I thought I would update today. Actually there's another reason I wanted to update... and that is because at the moment I am 6 chapters ahead of writing than I am of posting and I don't like to be that far ahead. I think the characters have a tendency to change over the course of the story and you get a bit out of touch with the people that they used to be if you are really behind in posting. So expect a few updates from me this week!_

_This chapter is for jemi-junkie. Partly because I love her and partly because she told me a while ago that what happens in this chapter, should happen. And it took all of my self control to not tell her that I had already written it! Love you Jill. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 7**

Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the beach, side by side. Riley had wandered off to look in some stores along the waterfront. Mitchie had noted approvingly that Riley had chosen to wear somewhat more sensible clothes today – her skirt was still short, but at least it wasn't like the one that she had worn yesterday which had left practically nothing to the imagination.

As she was thinking, she saw Riley herself pop out of one of the stores and she waved at her. Riley waved back, her face serious as always. Mitchie looked at her a bit sadly. She knew why she dressed the way she did. She wanted attention, but she wasn't going about it in the right way. Mitchie knew what that felt like – to be so desperate for someone to love you that you would do anything. Dressing the way Riley did was exactly what Mitchie had done. It was what had led to –

"Mitchie," Shane's laughing voice broke into her thoughts, waving her hand in front of her face. "You still with me?"

Mitchie turned to him and smiled. Shane's never-endingly cheerful attitude was hard not to like. "Yeah."

Shane laughed. "You looked like you were off on another planet!"

"Just thinking, that's all."

Shane looked at her thoughtfully, as if wondering if he should ask what she was thinking about. He shook his head in the end though. _Best not to say something which might make her feel uncomfortable._ Instead he gestured to the baby who lay sleeping in Mitchie's arms. "She's gorgeous Mitchie."

The pretty girl looked up at him, smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"

Shane nodded and Mitchie gently laid the sleeping infant in his arms. He sat back, his back leaning against the fence that divided the beach from the road, holding the baby tight to his body. Mitchie smiled at the sight. It looked so… right.

She shook her head quickly at the thought. _What was she thinking?_ Here she had only known Shane for less than two weeks, and already she was thinking about the possibility of… no, she shouldn't even think it. If she thought it, it would probably never come true.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Mitchie looked up quickly and blushed. "Nothing, I was just thinking how comfortable you looked there with Elle."

Shane smiled at her. "Want to know what I was thinking?"

"Sure."

"How beautiful I think you look right now."

Mitchie blushed again and Shane smiled. She really did look beautiful, with the slight breeze whipping her dark hair over her shoulders, and a flush in her pale cheeks – partly from the cold and partly from blushing.

"Thank you," Mitchie said softly. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had said that she was beautiful. In fact, she didn't know if anyone ever had. Growing up, her mom and stepdad were always arguing about her. She knew her mom loved her, but she had always, well, her mom had always had issues of her own which hadn't exactly made Mitchie's life the happiest.

Elle woke up just then and cooed gently. Shane looked down at her and smiled, putting his finger up to stroke her cheek. "Hey sweetheart," he said softly. "Hey." He held Elle up to his face and she patted his cheek and cooed at him. "You're beautiful, you know that? Yes you are." Mitchie smiled at the two of them.

"Would it be alright if I went to see Riley for a little while? She should be fine with you," Mitchie gestured towards Elle.

"Of course," Shane smiled at her. "Take all the time you want."

"Thank you," Mitchie smiled back and kissed Elle on the head before leaving to find Riley. Across the road Riley was just coming out of a store, so Mitchie headed in her direction.

"Riley!" the younger girl turned at the sound of her voice and waved.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Mind if I join you?" Mitchie walked towards the next store with her.

"No, not at all."

"You looking for anything in particular?"

"No," Riley said, browsing through a rack. "But I do need something to wear to my meetings with the record labels next week."

"This coming week?"

"No, the one after."

"Well, maybe I can help you find something."

Riley looked up, a hint of a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Mitchie turned and looked through the clothes on the other side of the aisle. "Are you nervous about the meetings?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "Shane said that he would come with me though, and my manager will be there."

"What's your manager's name again?"

"Elizabeth. I don't like her very much," Riley spoke frankly, but without any malice in her voice.

"Oh, why not?"

Riley sighed. "Just that she's just like everyone else – apart from Shane," she looked at Mitchie thoughtfully, "And you, I think. She wants me to be someone who I'm not. I can't be someone else Mitchie!" her voice rose in frustration. "I just can't do it!"

"I know," Mitchie said soothingly. "We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I can only be me Mitchie, I can only sing when I'm me."

Mitchie nodded, although she wasn't really sure what Riley meant. "Well Shane's going to help you find a label where they will want you for who you are, not for who they want you to be."

Riley sighed again. "I wish I could just be signed to Connect Records."

Mitchie nodded sympathetically. "I know. But you know your music is not a part of their target audience. They could sign you, but you'd probably do much better with a different company, one which is more specific to your style."

"I know," Riley turned away and continued looking through the racks. "What do you think of this one?" She pulled out a black dress.

"That looks pretty, you should try it on."

Riley headed into the changing room and emerged a couple of minutes later. "It's a bit loose." She frowned at her reflection.

Mitchie went and stood beside her, "I think it's lovely, but you're the one that has to wear it. Do you want me to keep looking?"

Riley nodded and Mitchie headed back to the racks, throwing something over the changing room door every now and then. At one point the sales assistant came over to Mitchie. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes?" Mitchie turned around.

"Your sister would like your opinion on the blue dress."

Mitchie smiled, "She's not my sister, but thanks."

The sales assistant looked surprised. "Oh, but I thought –" she stopped herself. "Sorry, she said could you have a look when you're ready?"

"Sure," Mitchie smiled again and left the sales assistant standing there muttering to herself.

"But I could have sworn – "

Mitchie knocked on the door of the changing room. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

She pushed the door open and looked at Riley. "Perfect." She smiled. "That's the one."

Riley looked at herself critically. "I like it." The dress that she was wearing was a simple blue sundress, fitting at the top and loose under the bust. She frowned at her bare shoulders.

Mitchie saw what she was looking at and nodded. "You'll need to wear a cardigan. I've got a white one you can borrow if you like. And by then your black eye will be completely gone, so no one need be any the wiser."

Riley looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you Mitchie."

"Aw," Mitchie hugged her. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay."

Just then there was a tinkling sound at the front of the store and Mitchie could hear Shane's voice talking cheerfully to the shop assistant. "I'd better go Riley. Come out when you're ready, okay?"

Riley nodded and Mitchie slipped out, heading to the front of the store. Shane smiled when he saw her. "Ah ha! I thought I might find you in here!"

Mitchie laughed, "We were just looking for a new dress for Riley."

"Did she find one?"

"Yes."

"Excellent news," Shane smiled and Mitchie went over to stand beside him.

"How are ya doing Ellie?" she held out her arms to the baby and Shane handed her over. "Was she good?"

"Not a sound out of her the whole time."

Riley came to the front then too and went to pay for her dress. She said her grandma had given her money to buy it. When she was finished she walked towards Shane and Mitchie. Shane was still chatting pleasantly to the shop lady. "You have a beautiful baby, by the way," she said speaking to Shane but gesturing towards Mitchie and Elle.

Mitchie looked up and blushed at her words. "Oh no, it's not like that."

The lady looked a bit startled. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Shane smiled pleasantly at her. "She is beautiful though, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes," the lady said quickly, eager to try and please after assuming two things about Mitchie and her friends that weren't true.

"Thank you for your help," Shane spoke graciously and put one hand on the small of Mitchie's back as they left the shop.

Riley giggled slightly as soon as they were outside. Mitchie and Shane looked at her in surprise. "She thought you two were married Shane," she giggled again.

"And what about it?" Shane said in a teasing tone. "I'm going to get you back for laughing!" Riley ran down the road with Shane chasing after her.

"Can't catch me!" Riley's words floated back and Mitchie smiled at the two of them, thinking to herself about what the lady had said. She didn't think her and Riley looked alike, but perhaps her and Shane and a baby might have looked a little suspicious.

Not long after Riley had to leave. She said that her grandma was having visitors over and she'd be in trouble if she were late. Shane nodded, but Mitchie just looked at her sadly, knowing that it was a thinly veiled lie to cover up the fact that her grandmother's son had threatened her yet again. There would be more bruises tomorrow for sure.

Riley looked away when Mitchie caught her eye. She liked her new friend, but she didn't like how she could see through her so easily. Riley had spent her whole life developing a careful mask to hide her feelings. How was it that Mitchie could have broken down the barriers and looked into the very core of her being only a day after she had met her?

_Because she knows what you've gone through_. The answer came to Riley clearly and she smiled at Mitchie. She might as well make an effort because she had a feeling that Mitchie hadn't exactly had the easiest life either. "Thanks for helping me find the dress," she gestured towards her shopping bag.

"No problem. How about you ring me during the week and you can come over so I can help you get ready before the meeting."

"Won't you be working?" Riley tried to protest, knowing that Mitchie would be busy with Peyton.

"Yes, but Peyton will be at school in the morning, so I'll just be running errands for the van der Woodsens. They won't be home, so they won't care if you come over." She smiled at Riley and Shane laughed.

"She's got you there Riley."

"Okay," Riley smiled slightly. "Thanks Mitchie."

"No need to thank me," Mitchie smiled widely. "Thank you for coming with us today. It's been such a lot of fun."

"Your cab's here," Shane pointed out as it pulled up at the curb. He opened the door and smiled at Riley. "Anytime you need anything, give one of us a call, okay?"

"Thanks again," Riley stroked the fluffy hair on Elle's head one last time and got in the car. "See you next week then Mitchie?"

"Sure thing," Mitchie smiled brightly and waved back. "Bye Riley!"

When the taxi had disappeared down the street Shane turned to Mitchie. "So you ready to go, or do you want to walk along the beach for awhile?"

"Can we walk?" Mitchie looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Of course. That's what I was hoping you would say," he smiled again. "Can I put Elle in the buggy for you?" He held out his arms and Mitchie gave him the baby. He kissed her forehead and then laid her down in the buggy.

He turned to Mitchie when he was finished strapping her in. "Ready to go?" He held his hand out and she looked at it, before placing her own in it. He smiled at her. "Let's walk this way."

They walked back down to the beach and onto the firm sand near the water, so that it would be easier for Shane to push Elle. He kept one hand on the stroller and one firmly in Mitchie's, rubbing her palm with his thumb every now and then.

"So Mitchie," he turned to her. "I've just realised that I don't know that much about you."

She smiled, "So?"

"So I want to," he smiled back. "Let's play a game."

"Okay, what sort of a game?"

"Hmm," Shane pretended to think. "20 questions, only I get all the turns." He grinned at her.

"So at the end you know everything about me, and I know nothing about you?" Mitchie smiled, as she knew he was just trying to tease her.

"Pretty much," he grinned again. "Ready for the first question?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay," Shane looked out at the sea and then back towards her. "Here goes… if you could go back to any place you've ever been to where would you go?'

"My grandmother's house. I used to go there for the summer when I was growing up."

"Best subject at school?"

"Music, then English."

Shane looked at her. "You like writing?"

"A lot."

Shane nodded. "What's your full name?"

"Michelle Demetria Torres."

"Ever broken anything? Aside from your heart that is."

Mitchie looked at him. "You mean have I broken any bones?"

"Yes. Have you?"

Mitchie looked away and Shane glanced at her. Her face was slightly unsettled. "Yes."

She didn't offer any more information so Shane didn't press the point. He was learning that he needed to be careful with Mitchie. One minute she would be open and happy to talk, but sometimes he would mention something that seemed insignificant and it would obviously trigger something in her memory that she didn't want to talk about.

"Big Mac or rice crackers?"

Mitchie looked at him and laughed. He laughed too, glad to see that he had been able to stop her before she had sunk back inside herself.

"Hmm that's a hard one. I couldn't choose! I might feel like one one day and the other another day."

"True," Shane nodded. "Good point. You never know if you might wake up with some insane craving for pickles and hamburgers."

Mitchie laughed. "Absolutely."

"Best compliment that someone's ever given you?"

"That I was beautiful."

Shane looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes," Mitchie blushed and Shane smiled, obviously pleased that he was the one that had given her the best compliment.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"The Bahamas."

"The Bahama's are nice."

"You've been there? What was it like?"

Shane smiled. "Beautiful. Hot and sunny and perfect. We played a few shows there back a few years ago."

"I'd like to go there one day."

"Maybe you'll get to."

Mitchie looked at Shane quickly and then away, catching the double meaning in his words. He smiled. "If you could accomplish just one thing in your life, what would it be?"

"To protect Elle's innocence as long as possible. To make sure that she grows up well into a person who is happy with herself and the world around her. I worry about her sometimes you know."

"She's just a baby Mitchie."

Mitchie turned to him and smiled sadly. "Yes, she is. And I know the life I can give her is not the best one possible, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it good for her."

Shane squeezed her hand. She was amazing this girl. He didn't know how someone so young could be such a good mother. She was so worried and protective over her baby and she obviously wanted the very very best for her. And she was worried that she wasn't going to be able to give it to her.

Mitchie smiled at him again and he thought of another question.

"Best book you've ever read?"

"The Time Traveler's Wife."

"Interesting choice. Why may I ask?"

"Because Clare loves Henry even though he's a mess," she said simply.

Shane looked at her thoughtfully. "That's true. Have you seen the movie? It's on at the moment."

"No, it's a bit hard with Elle. I don't like to take her with me, but I don't like to leave her home with mom all the time either."

"I'll take you. Riley could babysit. If you trust her that is," he added quickly.

"Do you think she would mind?"

Shane shook his head. "No, I think it would be good for her to have some responsibility."

Mitchie nodded, "Okay, I'll ask her when I see her next week and see what she says."

They reached the headland then and there was no more sand to walk along. Shane bent down and picked Elle up out of the stroller. "Walk out to the point with me. We can leave the stroller here. There's no one around." He held Elle in one arm and took Mitchie's hand in the other. They walked together over the rocks until they were standing on the very edge of the headland, looking out at the sea. The sun was just starting to dip down in the sky, and the last golden rays were hitting the sea and making it sparkle.

"One last question," Shane turned Mitchie so that she was facing him.

"Mmm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Mitchie looked up at him, not sure what to say, not even sure what to think. He looked back at her steadily, thinking how beautiful she looked right then. And before he realised what he was doing he brought one hand up to her cheek and touched the dark curls beside it. She didn't move away so he leant forward and captured her lips softly in his.

After a minute he pulled back and looked at her. Her face was flushed and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. She spoke softly.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

**Aww! Wasn't that sweet?!**

**Do you want to know something? A couple of years ago, the only guy who I have ever loved more than life itself, actually did ask me if I had broken anything, not including my heart. And it was kind of funny and heartbreaking at the same time. Here I was standing with the guy who was breaking me piece by piece by flirting with me, but refusing to commit, and he had the nerve to talk about broken hearts. If only he knew.**

**Anyway, please please let me know what you thought of that chapter. I really hope you liked it (especially the end!).**

**You guys are the best. Thank you for all the reviews, all the love and for being my friends.**

**I love you.**

**-Nikki**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites last chapter... I take it you liked Shane and Mitchie's trip to the beach! Truly though, thank you. You guys are everything to me and I love you all more than I can say._

_I'm going to warn you about something now though... this chapter contains mention of something which might not be really appropriate for younger readers. If you think you're mature enough - then go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you._

_Here we go again... :D_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 8**

_Brriinngg!_

Shane awoke with a start. It was the middle of the night.

_Briinngg!_

"Okay, okay," he mumbled. "I'm coming." He reached for the phone on his bedside table sleepily. "'Ello?"

"Shane, oh my god, thank goodness I got through to you. I need you to come over right now. Right now Shane, please. I need you to come and get me," Mitchie's voice was distraught.

Shane was immediately worried. He got out of bed still holding the phone to his ear and fumbled in his drawer for some clothes. "Calm down Mitch, tell me what's the matter."

"Oh my God Shane," Mitchie's voice was getting hysterical. "Oh my God. I don't know what to do."

"Shh," he said soothingly, pulling some pants on with one hand. "What's happened?"

"It's Riley."

Shane's heart stopped. In the past few months that he had gotten to know Mitchie, she had confided in him about Riley. Mitchie had become somewhat of an older sister to the younger girl, spending most of her free time with her. Often the three of them would take Elle and go somewhere on the weekends. Not only was it good for Mitchie and Elle, but it was also good for Riley to start having some sort of positive influence in her life.

Recently however, Shane had become aware that things had made a turn for the worse at Riley's. Her uncle had moved in and now lived there all the time and with her grandma in hospital there was no one to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to her.

Every time Shane and Mitchie saw her, there were fresh bruises and every time she would cover them up with a half-hearted smile. When she was questioned she told them that they dare not tell anyone or things would get even worse for her. And they all knew they didn't want that to happen.

So it was no wonder that Shane thought the worst when he heard that it was Riley. He had just been waiting for something worse to happen. It was the worst feeling in the world really – to know that someone is getting hurt, yet not be able to do anything about it.

"What about Riley?"

"She's, she's," Mitchie was crying now, hardly able to get the words out. "Her grandma died and her uncle beat her and she rang me, but then there was a lot of screaming and then silence and oh my god Shane, I don't know what's going on."

"Stay where you are Mitch," Shane grabbed his keys. "I'm coming to get you right now. Stay on the line."

"Okay," Mitchie sniffled and Shane dashed down the stairs, shirt untucked, bed hair flying everywhere.

"Where's Elle?"

"With me."

"Take her to the neighbour's and leave her there okay? It'll be best if she doesn't come."

"Okay," Mitchie sniffed again and Shane could hear her moving around, picking up Elle as he got in his car and started the motor.

"I'm just taking her next door. You're not going to hang up are you?"

"No honey, shh," Shane soothed, trying to comfort her, while at the same time wondering frantically what was going on. "I'm going to stay right here."

He could hear doors opening and shutting and then knocking and soft talking. Then there was the sound of Elle starting to cry.

"Is she with the neighbour?"

"Yes."

"Well get your coat and come down and wait by the road."

"Okay," Mitchie said obediently. He could hear her putting her coat on.

"I'm about 5 minutes away."

"I'm coming down now."

In only a minute or two Shane pulled up outside her apartment block and leaped out. Mitchie was standing on the doorstep, her eyes red and swollen.

"Shane!" she cried running towards him.

He opened his arms up and held her tightly against him. "Shh sweetheart, it's going to be okay." He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Let's go see what's going on."

He took her hand and they ran to the car, driving as quickly as they could to Riley's house. Shane pulled up outside with a screech and they ran upstairs. Mitchie had been there once before so she knew which way to go.

When they got to the front door it was locked. "Open up Riley!" Mitchie yelled frantically. "Open the door!" She pounded on it. "Riley!"

There was no answer.

Shane looked at the door and then at Mitchie and then back again. "Stand back," he said tersely. Mitchie stood back from the door and watched as he rammed his shoulder against it.

Nothing happened.

He rammed again. And again. And again.

Eventually there was the sound of wood splintering and cracking and eventually the door crashed open.

It was dark inside and Shane ran over to the light switch, turning it on urgently. The whole house was dark and there was a strange metallic smell.

"Riley?" Mitchie called. "Riley where are you?"

"Riley?!" Shane joined her cries.

They ran through the house, stopping abruptly when they reached the kitchen door.

"Oh my god," Shane gasped. "Call 911."

Mitchie started sobbing again but took the phone that Shane offered her. He ran over to the still figure lying on the floor.

There, lying in a pool of blood and vomit was Riley, glass and china splintered all around her half naked body, red welts all over her chest.

"Ambulance please," Shane could hear Mitchie's voice in the back of his mind as he knelt beside Riley.

"Riley," he touched her shoulder. "Riley, wake up," he shook her harder.

There was no response. He put his ear down on her chest. Nothing.

Then, a slight groan.

"Riley!" Shane shook her shoulder again and there was another soft groan.

"She's alive!"

Mitchie looked over, her eyes filling with tears again. "Thank God, thank God."

"Tell them she's alive."

"She's alive," Mitchie conveyed the information to the operator. "But she's hurt pretty bad. She's got cuts all over her, and there's blood and oh my God –"

Her heart stopped and she slumped against the wall. _Please no, please no, please no._

She could hear the operator speaking vaguely on the other end of the phone, but she had tuned out. In her head she could hear her breathing getting louder and louder. Everything seemed to be slowing down around her, so that the only thing that she could hear was her breathing and the faint sound of her heartbeat.

_Please no._

Shane glanced up quickly. He was trying to stop the bleeding with a tea towel, but it kept soaking though.

_Please no._

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice was coming from far away. "Mitchie are you okay?"

_Please no._

Then there was the sound of a siren outside and then footsteps running up the stairs. Mitchie still sat with the phone clutched against her. Shane was looking worriedly at her.

"Hello?" a loud voice called.

"Come in!" Shane's voice was filled with relief. "We're in the kitchen."

Mitchie stood up as two paramedics ran into the room and looked Riley over. They picked her up and put her on the portable stretcher.

"Do you know what happened?"

Shane shook his head and turned to Mitchie. "Tell them what you know Mitch."

There was silence.

"Ma'am?" the paramedic queried. "Do you know anything?"

The other paramedic stepped closer. "She's in a bad way. We're going to try and save her, but we don't know what's going to happen. It looks like she's been raped and is hemo–"

Mitchie didn't hear the rest of what he was saying.

_Raped._

_Just._

_Like._

_Her._

She felt herself slipping down the wall.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice was the last thing she heard before she fell, him only just catching her in his arms.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

_Pounding._

_Lights flashing in her head._

_Screaming silently._

_The leering face above her._

_And the pain. Oh the pain._

Mitchie was floating somewhere between dreaming and reality. Shane was shaking her shoulder. The paramedics had left, taking Riley with them. Shane had told them that he would follow them to the hospital as soon as Mitchie was alright.

Mitchie moaned slightly. "Shh honey," he murmured. "I've got you." He didn't know what was going on. She was upset, but had seemed to be coping until the paramedic had said –

_Oh Mitchie,_ Shane held her tighter against him, his heart sinking as he realised what had happened. Now it all made sense.

Why Mitchie didn't want to be touched. Why she didn't like to be alone with any man except himself. Why she had trouble trusting people. Why she had never said who Elle's father was.

Now he knew exactly why she was the way she was.

_Oh Mitchie._ Shane's eyes filled with tears. Now he knew why she had said not to judge her the first time they had met. She had said, "Just remember that things aren't always what they seem."

_No, _Shane thought. _Things aren't always the way they seem. Sometimes they are worse. Much, much worse._

Mitchie started to stir in his arms, moaning slightly again. He patted her back and stroked her hair softly until she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she was confused.

Shane smiled sadly at her. "You fainted."

"Yes," a look of recognition came over her face. "I did. It was just too much for me Shane." She started to cry again. "I'm sorry, it's just that it brought back such horrible memories."

Shane hugged her to him. "The same thing happened to you, didn't it?"

"Yes," Mitchie whimpered softly.

"Who was it honey?"

She didn't reply, just turned her face so that it was buried in his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to tell me, but just promise me that you're not in any danger now." He pulled her away from him so he was looking her full in the face. "Promise me Mitchie."

"It's okay Shane. I'm not in any danger now. He's gone," Mitchie's lower lip wobbled.

Shane nodded firmly. "Good, but if he ever _ever_ comes back, then you tell me Mitchie. Okay?" His voice was dangerously low. If that scumbag ever came near his Mitchie again he was going to kill him.

Mitchie nodded.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded again. "I'm fine. It was just the whole thing with Riley reminded me of it and it all came back to me –" She paused. "Where's Riley?" she said frantically, remembering her finally.

"She's gone to the hospital. As soon as you feel okay we'll go there."

"I'm fine now."

Shane stood up and then leant down and pulled her up gently. "Just go slow. You might feel a bit sick after passing out."

Mitchie stood shakily and Shane wrapped his arm around her, "You okay to walk?"

"Yes," Mitchie nodded and he helped her over the piles of shattered glass in the kitchen and back out to the hall. There was silence as they went downstairs and got into the car. They drove to the hospital quietly and Shane once again helped Mitchie out of the car so that they could go inside.

"Riley Scott?" he asked at the desk.

The nurse looked up the name on the computer. "She's in theatre at the moment. Are you family?"

Shane looked at Mitchie and then back at the receptionist. "The closest thing she's got to family."

The nurse nodded in satisfaction. "You can take a seat in the bay around the corner. It's quieter there than here," she gestured to the busy waiting room. "I'll come and let you know when you can see her."

"Thank you," Shane nodded at the nurse and then put his hand on the small of Mitchie's back, guiding her around the corner. They sat down on the hard plastic chairs and waited.

Eventually Mitchie broke the silence.

"Shane?"

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what sweetheart?" he brushed her hair back gently.

"For being such a mess."

"Oh Mitchie," Shane looked down at her, his dark eyes filled with compassion. "You don't need to be sorry."

"But I feel bad because I'm holding you back. You could have anyone you wanted, but instead you just have a mess. I don't deserve you."

Shane put his finger under her chin and tilted it so she was looking him full in the face. "Listen to me sweetheart. I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"Really?" Mitchie's lip wobbled again. "But why?"

"Because I love you," he said simply.

"Don't love me Shane," she started to cry again. "I'm not worth it. I'm not."

"You are Mitchie. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I love you so so much and I hate to see you hurting yourself all the time."

"Hurting myself?"

"You need to let go of your bad feelings. I'm not saying that you need to forgive whoever it was that did this to you. But you need to let it go so that you can be free, so that you can live your life however you want to."

"It's like something's dragging me down Shane," Mitchie said softly. "I've been caught in a downward spiral my whole life. I can't help it. Gravity's pulling me down and I don't know what to do about it."

Shane looked at her compassionately. "Let me help you."

"Escape gravity? That's impossible."

"No, it's not."

Mitchie was confused. "Why not?"

"Because I love you and I'm not letting you go down without a fight."

Mitchie nodded slowly. "Thank you Shane."

He smiled at her softly. "No worries honey. I'm going to help you. We can do it together." With that he bent down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

She pulled back, looking into his eyes searchingly. "I…" she paused. "I love you too."

Shane smiled at her and kissed her again. She couldn't possibly know how happy she had made him by saying that. Just then the nurse came back.

"Miss Scott's out of theatre. You can go and see her."

Shane nodded. "Thank you." He turned back to Mitchie, " Do you think you're ready to see her?"

"Yes," she said determinedly. "If you stay with me, I can do it."

"I wouldn't ever leave you sweetheart," he squeezed her hand and got up.

"I know," she murmured softly and he turned to face her. "I know you wouldn't."

* * *

**And let the drama begin. :)**

**Please take the time to review this chapter and let me know what you thought. **

**I love you,**

**-Nikki**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 for you my lovelies. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback last chapter. I know what happened was a bit surprising to some of you so thank you for taking the time to let me know what you thought of it. As those of you who review know, I read every single review and I love them all. =)_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 9**

"Shane?" there was a knock on the door of his office.

Shane looked up from his work. "Oh Caitlyn, come in." He smiled wearily, "How can I help you?"

The bright-eyed girl came in and perched on the edge of his desk. "How is she?"

"Who? Mitchie or Riley?"

"Both I guess."

Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No change in Riley. She's still in an induced coma. The doctors said she would be in too much pain if she were awake. She was hurt badly you know."

Caitlyn nodded, "I know. When do you think they'll let her come out of the coma? It's been two weeks now."

"Soon I think. Maybe today or tomorrow, I don't know."

"And how's Mitchie?"

Shane sighed again. "I'm worried about her. She spends all day and most of the night up there in the ICU sitting beside Riley's bed. She's getting worn down."

"Where's Elle?"

"At Mitchie's moms. I'm going to pick her up later and take her to Mitchie."

"You have the night shift tonight?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. The only way to get Mitchie to go home and get some sleep was for him to stay with Riley himself.

"Poor Shane," Caitlyn looked at him sympathetically. "It's really getting you down isn't it?"

It was true. Shane, who was normally so cheerful and bubbly was definitely feeling a bit down. The long nights were starting to take their toll on both him and Mitchie. He couldn't just leave Riley though. It obviously meant a lot to Mitchie that he was staying with her, and everyone knew that he would do anything for her.

He cared a lot about Riley too. Spending all those nights sitting by her bed, talking to her even though she was asleep, he was starting to feel a sort of connection with her. Like she was his long lost sister or something. He knew that staying with her was going far above and beyond the call of duty, but he wasn't doing it just because he was a nice person. He was doing it because he loved Mitchie, and because Mitchie loved Riley, he loved her too.

"You right?" Caitlyn asked gently, breaking into his thoughts.

Shane looked up and managed a half-hearted smile. "Yes."

Caitlyn smiled back, "What I actually came in here to say is that Nate would like to see you when you're free."

"He could have just come in. His office is practically closer than yours is," Shane shook his head. He couldn't quite understand his brother sometimes.

"He didn't want to disturb you," Caitlyn said softly.

Shane nodded, "Thank you. Tell him he can come whenever he likes. I'm only pretending to work anyway," he gestured towards the papers on the desk.

"Okay, will do," Caitlyn hopped off the desk and went out the door. A couple of minutes later Nate came in.

"What's up Nate?" Shane asked, trying half-heartedly to joke with him.

"You Shane. That's what's up. You."

Shane looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're looking tired and rundown. Go and get Mitchie from the hospital and go and do something together. You deserve a break and Riley will be okay with the nurses for a couple of hours."

"Are you sure you can finish up here by yourself?" It was only 3pm and Shane didn't like to leave work too early.

"Of course. Caitlyn will help me," Nate winked at Shane. Shane laughed and Nate smiled back. "That's what I like to hear. Now go on."

Shane stood up, "Thanks Nate."

"No problem. Say hi to Mitchie for me."

"Will do," Shane slapped Nate on the back. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

Mitchie was sitting beside Riley's bed. Looking down at her, Mitchie felt terrible. There were tubes in her mouth and nose and her whole face was purple and blue. She had been badly beaten and a cabinet had been thrown at her (hence all the glass and china in the kitchen). Her pelvis was fractured in three places. They were stable fractures thankfully, so it wouldn't take long before she would be able to walk again.

She just had to wake up first.

The doctors had stopped giving her the drugs that were keeping her asleep earlier today, so it would only be a few more hours until she woke up. Mitchie looked down again and sighed. Riley's dark hair was sticking to her forehead so she took the washcloth beside the bed and ran it under the tap before gently wiping her face, trying not to disturb any of the numerous tubes.

She sat down again and took Riley's still white hand in her own. "Riley, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you anyway. Sometimes people who have been in comas have said that they could understand what was going on around them while they were asleep. I don't know if that's true, but I hope so. I just want to tell you that you're my friend, you're like my little sister and I love you. You're going to get better Riley, I know you are – "

She was about to continue speaking when there was a knock at the door and the soft sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Shane standing there.

She smiled tiredly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate told me to come and get you and we'd go and do something together."

"I don't know," Mitchie looked doubtfully at Riley. "She's going to be waking up sometime this evening."

"We'll be back before then," Shane assured her. "I just talked to the doctor and he said she wouldn't be awake for at least another three or four hours. He said she'd probably only want to go straight back to sleep again when she woke up anyway."

"Well okay, if he's sure she won't wake up while I'm gone."

"Positive," Shane smiled at Mitchie and held out his hand. "I brought Elle with me."

Mitchie's face lit up. "Really?"

Shane nodded, "The receptionist down the hall is looking after her. She wasn't allowed to come into ICU."

Mitchie got up from the bed, leaning down to kiss Riley's cold cheek. "I'll be back soon," she whispered to her. She walked over to Shane and took his hand.

"Now let's go find that beautiful baby of yours."

They found Elle, who was now 9 months old, happily laughing at the funny faces that the receptionist was making. As soon as she saw Mitchie she squealed happily and held out her arms. Mitchie laughed and picked her up.

The receptionist smiled at her and Shane. "What a beautiful baby you two have."

Shane looked at Mitchie and smiled. He turned back to the receptionist. "Thank you." He took Mitchie's hand again and they walked out of the ward towards the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell her that Elle wasn't yours?"

Shane looked at Mitchie and laughed. "It didn't really seem that important."

Mitchie smiled and thought it over. _No, I guess it's not really._

"So where do you want to go? Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually. I haven't eaten since," Mitchie paused, thinking about it. "I don't even know when. I've been at the hospital since yesterday morning without a break, so it's been a while."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I couldn't come up last night because I had that meeting. You know with All Star Records because we were thinking of merging the companies?"

"Yes I remember. How did it go?"

Shane sighed slightly, "Not so good. Turns out they just want to get in on Connect Three records because it's doing so well at the moment." He sighed again. "It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. Our target audiences are so different."

Mitchie frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. You were friends with the manager too weren't you? That makes it even worse."

"I know. I feel kind of betrayed, you know?" Mitchie nodded. "I was just looking forward to handing over some of the management so that I didn't have to spend so much time at work. I'd like to be able to spend more time with you and Elle."

Mitchie smiled at him. "That's sweet of you." She knew he already spent all his free time, plus a lot of time that wasn't actually free, with her.

Shane smiled back. "Anyway, let's forget about that for a little while. Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Oh I don't mind. Anything's fine with me."

"Do you ever mind?"

Mitchie turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well you always say you don't mind. I was just wondering if you actually don't mind or you're just saying that to make me happy."

"I actually don't mind."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Shane smiled, "Good. I just didn't want to upset you by always choosing the places we go!"

"I'd much rather you chose for me – " Mitchie was cut off as Elle started to fuss in her arms.

"Here, let me take her," Shane lifted the baby out of Mitchie's arms and held her up to his face. "Hey beautiful, how are ya?"

The baby stopped fussing and giggled at him.

"She loves you Shane," Mitchie watched the two of them, a pleased look on her face.

"I know," Shane smiled at her. "I love her too. How old is she now?"

"Nine months."

"Wowee," Shane turned back to the baby. "You're going to be 1 soon… then you'll start walking and we'll have to watch out. Your mommy's going to be busy." He smiled at Mitchie. "Her walking will make things different, won't it?"

Mitchie laughed. "For sure. I actually kind of like her at the age she is right now. She can sit up and pull herself up on things, but she can't actually go anywhere."

"You'll have to start baby-proofing the house soon."

"I know. I'm looking forward to her being able to talk though."

Shane looked at her. "It gets a bit lonely sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Oh it's not so bad," Mitchie tried to shake off his worried glance.

"I ought to ring you more. I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Don't be sorry Shane. You ring me every night as it is, and I know you're busy with work and everything."

"I can make more time for you Mitch."

Mitchie reached out and took Shane's hand. She didn't know what she had done to deserve someone like him. All she knew was that she loved him and she didn't want anything to happen to him. They had been seeing each other for almost 5 months now, and Shane was gradually getting to know more about her. At first she had been hesitant to open up, but Shane was slowly but surely breaking down the barriers that she had spent her whole life putting up.

"Can we go to the movies?" Mitchie asked, turning to Shane abruptly.

"Sure," Shane looked at her slightly confused by the sudden change of topic. "If you think Elle will be okay."

"She'll be fine. She'll probably go to sleep straight away anyway. It must be almost her naptime."

"Okay, is there anything in particular you want to see?"

"No, I just want to see something. Anything. I want to forget."

Shane looked at her, still confused. "Okay."

There was a long pause.

"What do you want to forget?"

"Everything!" Mitchie burst out suddenly. "I've just been so worried about Riley and I haven't been spending time with Elle and I haven't been working so I can't pay my rent and I might have to move back in with mom and I don't even know what's happened to Peyton…" her voice trailed off, confused after the jumbled up sentence.

"Peyton will be fine honey."

"No he won't!" Mitchie said.

Shane looked at her surprised, but didn't retaliate. "Why's that?" he asked calmly.

"Because his mom and dad are getting a divorce and he has no one except me and I'm not even there anymore," Mitchie started to cry.

"Aw Mitchie," Shane put his arm around her waist somewhat awkwardly with Elle still in his other arm. "It's going to be okay."

Mitchie sobbed harder.

"You don't need to be worried. Riley's going to be fine and she'll be better soon so you can spend more time with Elle. And don't worry about the rent, I'll take care of it for you."

She stopped crying. "I can't let you do that Shane."

"Yes you can," Shane pulled her back so that she was looking at him. "And you're going to."

"But –"

"Shh, it doesn't matter. I'll look after it."

Mitchie sighed, a bit relieved, but still worried because she didn't want to be in debt and she knew that he wouldn't let her pay it back. She knew that Shane had plenty of money, but she still didn't want to accept it from him. She knew she had to though – there was no other option really. It was either that or go back and live with mom. And she didn't want to do that. Not when _he_ might come back.

"Thank you," she looked up, eyes still watery.

"It's okay," Shane smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love doing things for you. Now, how about that movie?" He switched Elle to the other arm and took Mitchie's hand. "Let's go this way."

* * *

_Floating._

_Dreaming._

_A wonderful place where there is was no stress, no thinking, no nothing._

_Just peace._

_Peace and blackness._

_It felt like being underwater._

_Then there was noise and the beginnings of a light._

_Then crying._

_Crying?_

_She was back._

"Oh my God, come quick! She's awake!" Mitchie ran to the hall and yelled for the nurse, her voice choked with tears. "Nurse! She's awake!"

She ran back to the bed and sat down on the edge. She picked up Riley's hand and looked at her. The girl's eyes had opened slightly. She looked confused. She opened her mouth, but no noise came out. She closed it and tried again.

"Wha?" she managed to croak.

"Riley!" Mitchie was sobbing now. "Thank God you're okay. Thank God."

Riley felt like her mouth was filled with cotton wool. Mitchie's voice was there, so familiar, yet so far away at the same time. She still felt half asleep. She opened her mouth to speak again.

"Where?" she whispered.

Mitchie leant down to her, "What's that honey?"

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

There was a noise behind and Mitchie heard Shane come up behind her. He stood beside the edge of the bed, Elle having been left with the receptionist once again.

"Hey Riley," he said softly.

"Hey," she whispered. "What happened?"

Shane looked over Riley's head at Mitchie. She shook her head slightly, knowing that she would probably break down again if she had to tell Riley herself. Shane nodded.

"You're in intensive care Riley. You've been in a coma for two weeks. After your grandma died, your uncle hurt you." He looked at Mitchie and she shook her head again. Best she didn't hear everything right now. "He was very bad to you Riley. But you're going to be okay now."

"I remember," Riley murmured. Mitchie's heart sank. "I got angry at him because he didn't tell me that grandma had died. I yelled and then he hit me. Then he went out and when he came back he was drunk and I rang Mitchie, and then I don't remember what happened after that."

"Shh," Shane soothed her gently. "Don't think about it now. The doctor's going to come and see you. He's going to give you some medicine that you will help you to sleep for the night. Then when you wake up again in the morning everything will be better and we'll be right here okay?"

Riley nodded slightly and then winced. The doctor, a cheerful African American man, came in then. "Nice to see you're awake Miss!" he grinned at Riley. "I'm going to give you some sleeping medicine. It'll help the pain go away. Okay?"

"Okay," Riley whispered. She turned to Shane and Mitchie, reaching out gingerly towards them. Mitchie took her hand. "You promise you'll come back?"

"Of course honey," Mitchie murmured. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Everything?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "You're going to get better and then you can come and stay with me okay?"

"Okay," Riley nodded tiredly, the medicine beginning to take effect. "Stay 'til I go to sleep."

"Of course," Mitchie rubbed her hand softly as the younger girl drifted off. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "Love you," she whispered, standing up and taking Shane's hand. He kissed her cheek.

"And I love you."

* * *

**A bit of drama. A bit of fluff. If you like it, let me know. =)**

**Oh and by the way, forgive me if any of the medical details are incorrect. One of my best friends fractured her pelvis in 6 places in a car accident two years ago. She too was in an induced coma, but thank God she had somewhat of a miraculous recovery - out of hospital relatively quickly and walking (with a walker) within two weeks. It was a miracle. But... I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens to Riley. =)**

**Also (for those of you who don't already), I would love it if you would have a look at my other multi-chapter that I am working on at the moment, 100 Steps to Love, and let me know what you think of it. It's quite a bit different to this story, but that's the way it's meant to be. Please and thank you! =)**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	10. Chapter 10

_Apologies for any typos or mistakes in this chapter. I'm a little distracted at the moment and I haven't had time to proof read._

_I hope you'll forgive me?_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 10**

Mitchie was helping Riley unpack her few belongings in the spare bedroom. It had used to be Elle's room, but Mitchie had moved Elle into her own room so that Riley could have her own space. It wouldn't have been much fun for a 16-year-old to have to share with a baby.

Riley was almost completely well now. The doctors hadn't let her out of hospital for almost a month. She could walk, although she still needed to take it slowly and it would be another four or so months until her pelvis was completely healed. She was going to be fine as long as she took things gently though. Mitchie had said that Riley could come and live with her until something else worked out. She knew that probably nothing else would ever work out, seeing how Riley didn't have any other family, but it didn't matter. She was more than happy to have the younger girl live with her.

Riley pulled a small box out of the suitcase, her eyes sad. "This is my treasure box."

"Treasure box?" Mitchie came over and sat next to Riley on the side of the bed.

"Yes, it's the box of things that I used to keep under my bed. I'd take it out when I was having a really bad day or something." She opened the box slightly and Mitchie could see that it was filled with photos and letters. "It used to make me happy." She sighed slightly, "Now it just makes me sad because so many of my happy memories were with my grandma." She shut the box, one photograph falling out and landing on the floor as she did so.

Mitchie leant down and picked it up. She turned it over and stared at it surprised. In the photo was a much younger version of her own mom, holding a tiny baby. The baby looked just like Mitchie when she had been young. She turned to Riley, who was looking out the window, a sad expression on her face.

"Riley."

Riley turned around. Mitchie's voice was strange. "Why do you have a picture of my mom?"

Riley looked down at the picture and then up again, surprised. "That's not your mom. That's my birth mom. I've never met her. She's pretty don't you think?" She traced her fingers over the dark haired woman's face. "I used to dream about meeting her one –" She stopped at the look on Mitchie's face.

"Riley," Mitchie's voice was low. "That's my mom. Wait here." She ran out of the room, and into her own, opening the closet. She dug frantically through the piles of books on the floor until she found the one that she wanted. A photo album with a dark purple cover. The date on the front read "September, 1988". She grabbed it, flicking through to the page that she wanted as she ran back to Riley's room.

Riley was still sitting on the bed in shock when Mitchie got back. Mitchie hurriedly sat back down, the album on her knee. "See," she pointed to the photo that she had been looking for. In it, the same dark haired girl was holding a newborn baby. She was perhaps four or five years younger than in the photo that Riley had. Definitely no more than 15.

Riley looked at the photo, holding her own up next to it. She looked from her photo, to Mitchie's, to hers again. "I can't believe it."

Mitchie looked at her. "I know. There must be some mistake, right?"

"Right," Riley nodded. "I mean, how, what, I don't know," she stuttered. She shook her head and looked out the window again, trying to clear her thoughts. Eventually she turned back to Mitchie. "How old was your mom when she had you? She doesn't look much older than me."

"She was only 15," Mitchie said softly.

"My mom was 20 when she had me. She had to give me up for adoption because she already had a child, a little girl, and there was no way that she could care for both of us. She loved me though, I know she did," Riley's voice was almost vague, like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're 16 right?" Riley nodded. "And I'm 21. Five years age difference." The two girls looked at each other wonderingly. "Stand up."

Riley looked at her strangely. "Stand up." Riley stood up carefully so that it didn't hurt too much. Mitchie took her hand and led her to the mirror. "Look."

Riley looked at her own familiar reflection and then at Mitchies. Same dark curls, same big brown eyes, same oval face, same dimple in her chin and exactly the same incredulous look on her face.

Mitchie was doing the same thing. She couldn't believe it. _How could she not have noticed before?_ She turned to Riley, a small smile on her face. "Well, what do you think?"

Riley's mouth was still slightly agape. "I think we're – "

"Sisters," Mitchie finished and smiled at her. Riley smiled back and held out her arms. The two girls hugged each other, both of them half laughing and half crying. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

Eventually Mitchie pulled back. "I think we need to go visit my mom. Like, now."

Riley nodded and went to put her coat on. Mitchie ran and got Elle from her bouncer in the living room. "Ellie, we're going to see grandma!" The little girl smiled and bounced up and down. Mitchie never knew how much Elle understood, but sometimes it seemed like she understood a lot.

When Elle was bundled up and Mitchie had put her own coat on, the three found themselves in a taxi on the way to Mitchie's moms. Neither of the girls spoke the entire time.

When they got there Mitchie ran up the stairs, Elle in one arm, holding Riley's hand with the other. She opened the front door without knocking. "Mom?"

There was no answer. "Mom?"

There was a shuffling sound and then a voice, "Mitchie, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. Where are you?"

Eventually a dark haired woman came around the corner. She only looked to be in her mid thirties. _That would make sense_, Riley thought. _If she was only 15 when she had Mitchie, she wouldn't even be 40 now._

She still hadn't seen Riley who was standing slightly behind Mitchie. Mitchie pulled her out from behind. "Mom, this is Riley who I was telling you about. Riley this is my mom, Diana." The two girls stood side by side and Diana's hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god."

"So it's true?"

Diana nodded wordlessly, coming over to stand in front of Riley. She put her hands up to cup the girl's face, tears shining in her eyes. "It's you. It's my baby." She burst into sobs then and Riley put her arms around her lightly.

"It's okay," she patted her back soothingly, and Diana threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. "Come here," Riley called, her voice choked up and Mitchie came over, Elle still in her arms and put her arms around the two of them, their tears all mixing together.

Diana was sobbing, "My baby, my baby," and hugging Riley as if the world was about to end. She turned to Mitchie, tears in her eyes and put her hand up to her face before stroking Elle's cheek. "And my other baby, both my babies, all my babies, oh," and she broke down completely.

Riley pulled Diana over to the sofa and they sat down. "I'll make you a cup of tea mom," Mitchie said hurriedly. She handed Elle to Riley and ran into the kitchen, making a pot of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she thought about all that had happened over the past half an hour. She could hardly wait to find out what had gone on, why exactly her mom had put Riley up for adoption, and where Riley had been all these years.

Soon Mitchie was sitting facing Riley and her mom on the other couch. Diana held her cup of tea in one hand, her other arm firmly around Riley.

"So tell us what's going on Mom," Mitchie said when Diana had finally calmed down and looked like she was ready to speak again.

Diana opened her mouth and no words came out. She shut it and then tried again. "I, I can't believe it," she said vaguely. "After all these years." She looked at Riley. "I never thought I would see you again. I can't believe it."

Mitchie could see that it wasn't going to be easy to get straight answers out of her mom. She leant forward and placed her hand on her knee. "Start at the beginning and tell us what happened."

Diana looked out the window, before back at the two girls. "It's a long story."

Riley looked at Mitchie, "Well, we're in no hurry, and it is _our_ story too, so I think we have a right to know."

Diana nodded sadly and put her hand on Riley's knee. "You're right sweetheart. It's just that's not a very nice story."

Riley looked down and when she glanced up and met Mitchie's eyes, she realised that both of their eyes were filled with tears. "I think me and Mitchie can take it." They had both gone through so much already in their young lives that really nothing that Diana had to say could shock them too much.

Mitchie nodded her agreeance. "We can take it Mom."

Diana cleared her throat. "Well, let me start at the beginning then. When I was at high school I met Matthew. He was a senior and to my little sophomore eyes, he was perfect." Her face was sad as she continued. "He was my first real boyfriend and the first boy to ever tell me that he loved me. We were so in love. I gave him everything I had to give and the result of that was that I had Mitchie. When I found out I was horrified. Coming from a strong Christian family, it was completely taboo for me to be having a baby out of wedlock. My parents demanded that we get married as soon as the baby was born. I was married two weeks after Michelle Demetria was born. Our wedding was on my 16th birthday."

Mitchie looked at her mom. "I never knew you were married before."

Diana nodded sadly, "Yes. Although it was a marriage that was born out of trouble, we were happy together. Matthew went to night classes at college and looked after Mitchie during the day while I went back to school. We had a little house out in the suburbs and when I was 20, I found out that I was pregnant once again. It was still a bit of a shock, but we were slightly better prepared to look after a child then. Two weeks after I found out –" Diana's voice broke slightly and Riley put her hand on the older woman's arm lightly. "Two weeks after, Matthew was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver ran through the lights on I63. He was killed instantly."

She put her face in her hands and when she looked up again her eyes were brimming with tears. "I loved him. We had 5 perfect years together, and then he was gone."

Mitchie placed her hand on her mom's knee comfortingly. Diana looked up and continued, wiping her face with her hand. "I couldn't cope by myself with being a single mother and having another baby on the way, so when Steve came along and he was handsome and smart and when he said he loved me, I believed him and we got married a month before Riley was born. I thought that he was God's answer to my prayer for a father for my children. However, as soon as we were married Steve turned into a tyrant. He demanded that I give my baby up for adoption, and he –" her voice broke again. "He said that I could keep Mitchie, but sometimes I wish he hadn't because her life's been terrible because of it." She put her head in her hands again. "I'm such a terrible mother," and she began to sob.

Mitchie got up and sat on the couch next to her mom, holding her in her arms. "You're not a terrible mother. You're the best mother I could ever have asked for and I love you. It's not your fault what Steve did."

Riley was still sitting on the other side of Diana, a slightly confused look on her face. Mitchie looked over the top of her mom's head. "Steve is Elle's father." Her mom convulsed in sobs again and Riley's mouth dropped into a perfect O shape.

Mitchie put her head down on her mom's. "It's okay," she shushed her. "It doesn't matter now."

Eventually Diana looked up. She turned to Riley. "I'm so sorry. I didn't give you up because I didn't love you. I gave you up because _he_ made me."

Riley put her arms around the older woman. "It's okay, I understand." And the three of them sat there and cried together, over love that had been lost and innocence that had been stolen.

Finally after sitting there until late into the night, Elle, who had previously been asleep on the floor, started to fuss and Mitchie knew that it was time to go. She got up and Diana walked them to the door. Her face was dry now and she was smiling as she hugged Mitchie goodbye. Mitchie smiled back at her. "I think you deserve some happiness now Mom."

Her mom nodded in agreement and turned to hug Riley. "I love you."

Riley smiled. "I love you too – Mom."

Diana's face creased over in happiness and she kissed Riley on the cheek. "I'm just so happy to have you back again."

Mitchie smiled at the two of them. "We'll be back tomorrow to see you again, okay?"

Diana nodded. She wanted to get to know Riley again after all these years. _Although_, Mitchie thought sadly. _When she heard about Riley's life, it would only make her more sad._

In the cab on the way home, Riley turned to Mitchie. "You never told me who Elle's dad was."

Mitchie nodded. "I know. It was just so horrible that I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Does Shane know?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"One day maybe. He knows that I was raped though because after we found you, you know, I was so upset and he kind of guessed what happened."

"Did you have to –" Riley paused, as if what she was going to say wasn't easy. "I mean, did you put up with _that_ your whole life from your stepdad?"

Mitchie sighed. She probably would have cried, but after this afternoon, there were no tears left. "No. He abused me from the time I was about 10, to the time when I left for college, but he never went that far. It was during one break when I was home from college that it happened. He told me that I was big enough now to give him what he wanted and he told me that he would kill me if I screamed. So I didn't scream. Mom was in the room right next door. As soon as I found out that I was pregnant I told her and we told the police, even though Steve had said that he would kill us for sure if we went to the authorities. I had to though. I just couldn't keep living on in fear of what he would do to me or my mom any longer."

Riley's face was sad. "Where is he now?"

"In jail."

"I hope they threw away the key."

Mitchie smiled slightly. "I hope so too."

Riley looked over at Mitchie. "We're a bit of a messed up pair, aren't we?"

Mitchie nodded sadly, "Yes."

"But," Riley continued. "We've got each other now, and you've got Shane. Everything's going to be okay." She leant across and hugged the other girl.

_My sister, _Mitchie thought, squeezing her as tight she could without hurting her. "I love you Riley."

"Love you too Mitchie."

* * *

**Please do review!**

**Oh... and I just want to say that I love jemi-junkie. She knows why.**

**And I love the rest of you too. :)**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow, so a lot of you were surprised about the whole Riley/Mitchie sister thing. I'm glad most of you didn't see it coming! I thought I was dropping waaayy too many hints and you'd all guess, but I'm so thankful that it was a bit of a surprise!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They make my life. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 11**

"Hello?"

Mitchie was sitting on her bed. It was about 10pm. Riley had gone to bed and Elle was long since asleep. She smiled, knowing who it would be even before the person on the other end spoke

"Mitchie! It's Shane."

Mitchie smiled again, "How are you Shane?"

"Excellent thank you. And you?"

"Excellent too," Mitchie laughed softly. It was true. When she was talking to or actually with Shane she _was _excellent. And the rest of the time? Well, sometimes she was okay. Sometimes not.

"How was your day?"

"Oh good thank you. Peyton had a playdate this afternoon which turned out to be a bit of a riot. The mother of the child he was visiting was um, slightly more relaxed than Mrs van der Woodsen if you want to put it that way."

Shane laughed. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that she has a very relaxed 'let your child do whatever they want' kind of parenting style. She let Peyton and Alexander bake a cake. By themselves. And she made me go and sit with her in the other room while they did it. Apparently you are not supposed to interrupt a child's creative processes."

"Oh," Shane laughed again. "And how did that work out?"

"Not so well. I think there was more cake batter on them then there was in the oven. Mrs van der Woodsen was so mad when we got home. His designer shoes were completely ruined."

"Oh speaking of the devil, how are things with her and Mr van d going?"

Mitchie sighed slightly, her good mood slightly dampened. "Not so well. The divorce is getting finalised in two weeks. Mrs van d just has to fly out to Boston to sort out a couple of things with her lawyer before it's all official."

"What then?" Shane asked softly.

"Then? I don't know. I really don't. I have to stay overnight with him while his mom's away."

"Doesn't he normally stay with the housekeeper?"

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed again. "But she's busy at the moment. She says Peyton is getting a bit too much for her or something. So I have no choice but to stay with him. They'd leave him on his own otherwise. There's normally a maid around, but still…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That sounds a little bit neglectful if you ask me."

"The whole high society idea of raising children is neglectful. Unless you call them being raised by a nanny good parenting."

"No, not exactly."

"Anyway," Mitchie didn't want to talk about it anymore. "How was your day?"

"Good!" Shane became enthusiastic again. "I have something to ask you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well," Shane began. "You know things are really busy at the label at the moment?"

"Yes."

"Well Jason and Poppy have decided to fly out from LA for a few weeks over the fall. Jay can help out with the business and everything which will be great."

"Oh that's great! They haven't been out for a few months, have they?" Mitchie was pleased for Shane, but was slightly confused as to what this news had to do with her.

"No, they haven't. It'll be great to see them again. Anyway, what I was going to say was that they and my mom and dad are all dying to meet you, so I wondered if you'd like to come with me to our family dinner next Friday? We'd have to drive up to Jersey in the afternoon and I thought that we should stay the night there seeing as we would get back really late if we drove home afterwards. Although you know if you couldn't have any time off work then I guess we could go later, but that would mean missing dinner I guess…" Shane's voice trailed off as he realised that Mitchie wasn't responding to what he was saying.

"How does that sound?"

"Okay," Mitchie's voice was hesitant.

Shane picked up on it straight away. "What's the matter sweetheart? You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, I know you might have to have a few hours off work and you're worried about leaving Peyton…" Shane's voice trailed off.

"No no, it's not that. Peyton will be okay."

There was a pause.

When Shane spoke again his voice was gentle. "Is everything okay sweet? You know you can tell me anything."

There was another silence.

Then Shane could hear sniffing. "Mitchie, you okay?"

"Yes," she sniffed softly. "It's just, I mean, I don't know if they'll like me and you deserve so much better than me and I don't want them to see me 'cause I have a baby and you could do better," the words tumbled out. She was crying by now.

"Aw sweetheart," Shane's voice was soft. "We've been through this before honey. I love you and nothing that anyone else thinks or says could ever change that. It doesn't matter if you have a baby, in fact that just makes me love you even more, because then I get two people to love instead of just one. I mean it Mitchie, I really do love you. There's no other way to say it, but I love you."

"But what will your mom and dad think?"

"About you or Elle?"

"Both," Mitchie sniffed again.

"They're really nice Mitchie. I promise they'll love you. And if they didn't, they would love you just because I do."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive sweetheart. Besides, who wouldn't love you? You're pretty and kind and nice to everyone. You're a great mother and look what at you've done for Riley. She's a completely different girl now that she's been living with you for a couple of months."

Mitchie nodded, and then realised that Shane couldn't see her. "I guess she is, isn't she?"

"Yes," Shane replied firmly. "And if you hadn't stepped in and helped her, then who knows where she would be now."

"Well," Mitchie was still unsure about meeting Shane's parents. She had known this moment was coming for a long time now, but she had managed to put it off, always being "busy" with Peyton or Elle when the Greys were in town. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind coming."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're sure they'll like me though?"

"Positive. And Jason and Poppy will love you too. Poppy is the sweetest thing ever."

"And it's okay to bring Elle?"

"Of course! They want to meet both of you."

"Well alright then," Mitchie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Excellent sweetheart," Shane nodded in satisfaction.

"Will you pick me up?"

"Yes, are you sure it will be alright for you to leave Peyton?"

"It should be okay. Mrs van der Woodsen is not going to Boston until the following week so she shouldn't mind if I take the afternoon off. Peyton can always go to a friend's house or the housekeeper could stay a little late, if she's not home anyway."

"Well, that's great – "

Shane's voice stopped and Mitchie could hear a dinging noise in the background.

"Hey Mitchie, I have to go, there's someone at the door."

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you next Friday okay? I'll pick you up from the van der Woodsen's at 3, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye sweetheart, I love you," Shane blew a kiss into the phone.

"I love you too," Mitchie smiled slightly, her tears forgotten.

"Now hang up the phone so I can go and answer the door."

Mitchie smiled once more. "Love you again," and she pressed the off button on her phone and stood up, walking to the mirror. She pulled out a nightgown from the top drawer of the bureau and slipped it over her head, the soft material falling loosely over her thin body.

She looked at herself critically. _How can he be so sure that they'll like me? I mean, I'm just me and he's, well, he's Shane Grey. Their whole family is famous, but I'm just Mitchie. Plain old Mitchie. I don't deserve him and they know it. _Tears started to come to her eyes again as she got into bed. _Even if Shane says they will love me, I know they won't. I know it, I know it, I know it._

* * *

Shane headed over to the front door. There could only be one person that would come over at this time of night.

Nate.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nate slapped Shane on the back as he came into the house. "And what's with having the door locked? If you lock the door then I can't come in when I want to."

Shane laughed. "What am I supposed to do? Leave the door open all night, just in case you decide to come over?"

Nate glanced around the apartment. "Why are all the lights off man?" He switched the main light switch on and went to the pantry and started rooting around in it.

"Because look at the time," Shane gestured to the oven clock.

11.03PM

"What do you mean? The night is young!" Nate fished out a packet of potato chips and opened them. "Want one?"

"Of my chips?" Shane laughed. "No, but thanks for offering."

Nate went into the living room and threw himself down on the couch, sighing happily as he munched a chip.

Shane came over and sat on the arm of the chair, eying him suspiciously. "Spill little brother. What's got into you?"

"Oh nothing," Nate laughed. "I just had an excellent day."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my meeting went well this morning, I signed the papers to close that deal we've been working on with All Star Records, I had lunch with Max – you know that guy I went to school with?"

Shane nodded.

"And I just might have asked Caitlyn to marry me," Nate finished nonchalantly, munching another chip.

Shane nodded again obliviously. He had only been half listening. Then he stopped suddenly and turned to Nate.

"What?!"

Nate laughed loudly. "Took you long enough to realise what I'd said!"

"Are you serious man?" Shane looked at Nate incredulously.

"Totally."

A big grin split Shane's face. He stood up and pulled Nate up off the couch and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Congrats dude! That's awesome!"

"So you give me your blessing?" Nate asked in a mock serious voice when he finally managed to get out of the bear hug.

"Of course!"

"Good, although it doesn't matter 'cause I was going to get married with or without it."

Shane laughed, "Sounds about right!"

Nate threw himself back down on the couch and Shane sat down with him. "So when's the wedding?"

Nate laughed, "Don't know, but it'll probably be a while yet seeing as Caitlyn wants to finish her internship first."

"She's still got another year to go though!"

"I know, we can wait. I just wanted to ask her now though, you know? It just felt like the right time."

Shane nodded and leaned back on the couch, "Wow, so Jason's been married for 5 years and now my little brother is getting married before me." He shook his head in mock displeasure. "What happened to letting the older brother get married first?"

Nate laughed. "Well you've still got time to get married before me if you want to!"

Shane looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Shane shook his head and picked up the remote to the television, turning it on. The theme song to Friends blared out at him. Nate reached over and shut it off, the music stopping abruptly.

"What's up with you and Mitchie man?"

Shane looked at him. "What do you mean, what's up with me and Mitchie?"

"What I mean is that where are things going with you two? You've been going out for months now."

"I really don't know Nate," Shane looked thoughtful.

"Well where do you want it to go?"

Shane looked at him. "I think you know the answer to that."

"But does she feel the same way about you?"

Shane sighed slightly. "I don't know. I mean, I know she loves me, but she's just so insecure. One moment she's fine and then the next moment I'll say something or something will happen that reminds her of a bad memory and she closes up and won't even let me in. And if I can't get through to her, then I don't know that anyone can."

Nate looked at him sympathetically. "She's been through a lot, hasn't she?"

"You don't even know."

"I think you should go for it Shane, just do it."

"Ask her to marry me?"

"Yeah."

Shane looked at Nate.

"It's what you want isn't it?" Nate asked.

"Well yes."

"Then just ask her. It might just be the thing that helps her confidence. She wouldn't keep questioning that you loved her if you were married to her."

Shane nodded, resolve growing slowly in his mind. "That's true."

"Good, so you'll do it?"

Shane started to say "yes" and then stopped and looked at Nate. He laughed slightly. "You just want the whole world to be as happy as you are tonight, don't you?"

Nate laughed too. "Pretty much!" He sobered slightly. "I really do want you to be happy though. And I want Mitchie to be happy too. She needs you Shane."

Shane nodded. "And I think I need her too."

"Excellent!" Nate got up and slapped Shane on the back. "So happy for you dude!"

Shane got up too and grinned back. "I'm the one that should be saying that. You're the one that's engaged!"

"But you will be soon too," Nate grinned back.

"She has to say yes first Nate."

"She will," Nate said confidently. "I'll go now and leave you in peace. Nice talking to you though."

"Anytime," Shane smiled, opening the door. "And congratulations once again!"

Nate grinned and waved, before Shane shut the door behind him. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city lights displayed below him.

_Should I do it? Should I really ask Mitchie to marry me? Or is it too soon?_

_

* * *

_

**So what do YOU think... is it too soon?**

**I love you guys more than you know.**

**-Nikki**


	12. Chapter 12

_So I promised myself that I would not update until I had written at least one more chapter (which I have not yet done). But then I also promised some of you that I would update tonight._

_At least I'm keeping one of my promises._

_Also... go check out the banner that Nicky (OwnTheNight) made for this story. The link to it is on either of our profile pages. I love it soooo much and I think you will too if you have a look. :)_

_Thank you for all the awesome reviews last chapter. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to reply to most of them. Things have been so hectic with work the past few days. But just know that even if I don't reply... I still read every review and I love you guys SO much it's unbelievable._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 12**

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell at the van der Woodsen's apartment rang loudly.

_Ding dong!_

"Just a minute," Mitchie called. "I'm coming."

It was 2.30 on Friday afternoon. Shane was early to pick her up. She still had to make Peyton's dinner (because she knew that he wouldn't eat anything the housekeeper gave him) and she wasn't dressed yet. She wanted to look nice when she met Shane's family, but she didn't exactly want to wear her work clothes.

"Peyton honey, can you open the door?"

"No!" Peyton shouted back from the other room. "It might be Stranger Danger."

"Peyton, it's Shane."

"No!" he yelled again. "Mommy says you never know. You just never know."

"Fine," Mitchie rolled her eyes and dropped the armful of toys she was putting away.

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!" Mitchie ran to the door and opened it. Shanding there was a very calm and collected Shane, a big contrast to her hot and bothered self.

"Come in Shane, I'm so sorry I'm not ready." Mitchie looked flustered.

Shane came in and shut the door behind him. He laughed and stepped forward, kissing her cheek lightly. "We're not in any rush. How was your day my sweet?"

"Busy," Mitchie's face was still flushed. "Peyton's been a terror today." She gestured to the piles of toys. "He just keeps getting more and more things out and he will not help me put them away. So I have to tidy up and made his dinner and then get changed and then we still have to go pick up Elle," Mitchie was getting more and more bothered as she spoke.

"Aw sweetheart," Shane came forward and wrapped her in his arms. "You look like you need a hug."

Mitchie put her arms around him and melted into him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled. "It's just been one of those days."

"Well, don't worry," Shane kissed the top of her head. "You go get ready and I'll tidy up and cook Peyton's dinner for him."

Mitchie pulled back and looked at him. "You can cook?"

Shane laughed loudly. "Of course! What do you think I eat at home? There's not exactly anyone to cook for me there."

Mitchie smiled faintly. "Thank you, but I can't let you do everything."

"Yes, you can, and you're going to."

"But – "

"No buts, go and get ready. Peyton will help me tidy up."

"Well, okay." Mitchie smiled at him and he grinned back. "Peyton!"

"Mr Shane!" a small body flew down the hall and threw himself at Shane. "Mr Shane!"

"Heya buddy," Shane laughed and picked Peyton up. "How are ya?"

"Good, let me show you my new brontothauruth toy!"

Shane laughed, "Okay. You show me your toy and then we can clean up out here."

"But I don't like cleaning," Peyton started to whine.

"Hey, hey," Shane soothed him. "It'll be fun. We'll make it a game shall we?"

"I like games."

"I know," Shane winked at Mitchie and waved her away. "Take your time, Peyton and I will be fine.

* * *

In half an hour Mitchie was ready, hair curled over her shoulder and put in a low side ponytail. She was wearing a black knee length skirt that fell in lots of little pleats, along with a dark red sweater. It was fall now, so the weather was starting to get cooler again. As she came out of the spare bedroom Shane looked up at her and whistled softly. "Beautiful honey."

Mitchie blushed. "Thanks." She looked around. The lounge room was completely tidy and Shane and Peyton were standing at the counter mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you making?" she came over and looked into the bowl.

"Macaroni!" Peyton said excitedly. "I love macaroni!"

Mitchie laughed and turned to Shane. "You'll be his hero forever now."

Shane laughed along with her. "I'm going to put it in the fridge and then it can just be heated up for his dinner."

When the macaroni was finished Shane and Mitchie got ready to leave, putting on their coats at the door. Peyton stood with them, his face sad. "You're going to come back, aren't you Nanny?"

Mitchie looked down at the small boy and saw that tears had come to his eyes. She knelt down and put her arms around him. "Of course honey. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Peyton sniffled. "Well mommy went away and didn't come back."

Mitchie looked confused. "Mommy's in Boston honey. She had to stay a couple of extra nights, but she'll be back tonight. You'll be sleeping, but she'll come back."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Mitchie hugged him tightly. "And I'll be here when you wake up on Monday morning, just like always."

"Okay," Peyton's voice was small and sad. "Do you have to go now?"

Mitchie looked up at Shane. He crouched down on the floor next to them. "We have to go Bud, but remember Mitchie will be back on Monday, okay? And I'll come and see you one day too." He hugged the small boy. "Thanks for helping me tidy. You're a champion toy-picker-upperer."

"Zat's okay," Peyton squeezed Shane with his chubby arms. "Bye Mr Shane."

"Bye buddy," Shane stood up and helped Mitchie up too. She lent down and kissed Peyton's cheek.

"Be good for Rosa."

"Okay."

Shane opened the door and waved one last time to Peyton. The door swung shut loudly behind them. Mitchie sighed sadly and Shane took her hand as they got into the elevator, looking at her sympathetically. He knew the same thought was in both of their minds. _Poor Peyton._

* * *

"Finally!" Shane sighed in relief as he pulled up outside his parent's house in New Jersey. He looked at the clock. "That traffic was awful! It's taken us nearly 3 hours to get here." He glanced towards Mitchie, suddenly realising that she was conspicuously silent. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said softly. She was mentally preparing herself for meeting Shane's family. No matter how many reassurances he gave her, she was still nervous.

Shane leant over and patted her hand, although he was slightly unsure as to why she was so anxious. He knew that the whole 'meeting the parents' thing was kind of a big deal, but he had told Mitchie repeatedly that his parents would love her. He knew for a fact that they already did. They had seen pictures of Mitchie and Elle, and Poppy and Jason shouldn't be a problem either. Since when was there anyone that they didn't like? And besides, Nate and Caitlyn would be there which would surely put her at ease seeing as she knew them so well.

Shane got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and Mitchie got out silently. As soon as she was out he pulled her into him, crushing her face against his chest, rubbing her back as her body shook with silent sobs.

_Poor Mitchie._ Shane knew that there was still a lot to find out about his pretty girlfriend. She had been through more than he could even begin to think about and it hurt him to see her still so broken.

He pushed Mitchie's hair back from her face and kissed her forehead lightly. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

She nodded slightly, the feel of his arms around her calming her down a bit. He continued to hold her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, kissing her lightly until she had stopped crying.

"Just remember that I love you," he whispered in her ear. "It's all going to be okay."

Mitchie nodded again and pulled away, looking at her reflection in the car window. She wiped the last traces of tears off her cheeks.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Shane asked softly.

"Yes," Mitchie opened the car door and Shane leant in and unstrapped Elle from her seat. "I think I'm okay now."

"Good," Shane pulled Elle out and held her in one arm, wrapping the other arm around Mitchie's waist, holding her up. "Let's go."

Standing on the doorstep waiting for Mrs Grey to open the door Mitchie felt like crying again. Shane looked at her and brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek lightly. "I love you."

She smiled weakly at him and the door swung open then, revealing a dark haired cheerful faced woman wearing a red apron. "Shane! Mitchie!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them into the house. She kissed Shane's cheek and then hugged Mitchie tightly to her bosom. "It's so nice to meet you sweetie," she said happily. "I couldn't wait for you to get here." She looked at Shane. "Shane's been awfully slack not bringing you to see us before."

Shane laughed and Mitchie smiled. This woman was starting to make her feel at home already. "I tried to Mom!" Shane said quickly. "But you know how busy things are at the moment."

"Busy? Tush!" Mrs Grey laughed. "You just wanted to keep her all to yourself!" She hugged Mitchie again and then turned towards Shane, "And this must be baby Elle?" She looked at Mitchie, "May I?"

Mitchie nodded and Mrs Grey picked the sleeping child up out of Shane's arms. "Oh, she's so precious," she gushed, kissing the baby on her soft downy hair. "How old is she sweetie?"

"11 months," Mitchie said softly, still unsure as to what Mrs Grey would think of her having Elle even though she was unmarried. She knew that the Greys were a very strong Christian family, and she also knew that Shane would not have broken her trust and told his parents the real reason why she had a child at such a young age.

"She's gorgeous," Mrs Grey's eyes were shining with pleasure. There was the sound of laughter in the other room and Mrs Grey glanced towards the door. "Oh, come and meet the rest of the family Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked at Shane and bit her lip. Shane smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on."

Mrs Grey handed Elle back to Mitchie and they followed her into the living room. Sitting inside was Mr Grey, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and a slim blonde woman who Mitchie assumed must be Poppy. They all stood up as soon as Mitchie and Shane came in.

"Everyone, this is Mitchie and Elle," Mrs Grey called. She nodded to Shane, "You can introduce her to everyone."

There was lots of smiles and hand shakes then as Mitchie was introduced to everyone in the room. Mr Grey grinned and shook Mitchie's hand enthusiastically. Mitchie could immediately see where Shane had got his cheerful personality from – what with both his parents being such friendly people. "Lovely to meet you my dear," Mr Grey boomed at her. "And this is Elle?" the baby opened her eyes sleepily at the sound of his voice and Mr Grey chuckled and tickled her tummy. The baby giggled happily up at him and Mitchie smiled.

"And this is Jase," Shane said, gesturing to the tall man that stood beside his father. "Jase, this is Mitchie."

"So you're the famous Mitchie!" Jason smiled broadly at her. "Shane hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

Mitchie blushed and looked at Shane. He just smiled. Jason nodded, "It's true, he doesn't talk about anything except you and Elle!"

Shane turned to the blonde woman who was with Jason. "And Mitchie, this is Poppy, Jason's wife. Poppy, Mitchie," he said gesturing to her.

Mitchie smiled and held out her hand. Poppy smiled slightly in return, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She took Mitchie's hand and when she spoke, her voice was as cool as her hand was. "Pleased to meet you Mitchie."

Mitchie looked at Shane, slightly confused. He just shrugged, not knowing what exactly was going on either. She turned back to Poppy, going to say something pleasant to her, but Poppy had already turned back to Jason and was speaking softly to him.

Shane shrugged again and took Mitchie's hand once more, turning to the last two people in the room. "And of course you already know who Nate and Caitlyn are." Nate smiled at Mitchie and as Caitlyn came over to hug her, she handed Elle to Shane so she wouldn't get squashed.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn hugged her tightly. "It's been ages!"

Mitchie laughed lightly. "What, a week?"

"Yes, but so much has happened. I still have to tell you everything!"

"I know," Mitchie turned to Shane. "Are you alright with Elle for a minute while I talk to Cait?"

Shane smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. I'm going to go and have a chat to Mom. Elle can come with me for a while. Hey Ellie? How's that sound?" he spoke to the baby and she put her small hand up to pat his cheek. He smiled down at her and Mitchie smiled at the two of them together, before Caitlyn grabbed her hand.

"Come and sit down!" She pulled Mitchie over to a seat by the window.

"So show me the ring."

Caitlyn held her hand out in front of her. Mitchie's eyes widened. "It's beautiful Cait. I love it," she smiled. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

The curly-haired girl nodded. "I think we will," she smiled at Mitchie. "Gosh Mitchie, I'm just so happy at the moment. Going out with Nate was perfect and I didn't think that things could get any happier, but look at this," Caitlyn sighed happily. "It really is perfect."

Mitchie nodded and smiled, although she couldn't really understand how Caitlyn felt. Sure, her life was a lot better now than it had been before, but perfect? She wasn't sure about that. How could she have a perfect future when she had had such a bad start? It didn't really seem possible. Your past makes you into who you are, so in a way her past would always be a part of her, no matter how happy she became.

"Mitchie!" Mr Grey's voice boomed from the other side of the room, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up quickly. "Mitchie you better watch your baby!"

"What?" Mitchie looked around, seeing that Mrs Grey was safely holding Elle in the corner.

Mr Grey laughed. "Yes, my wife wants to keep her!"

Mitchie got up and went over to them. She laughed lightly and Mrs Grey laughed along with her. "I don't think Shane will let me keep her," Mrs Grey said, laughter still evident in her voice.

Shane laughed too and turned to Mitchie, pulling her down on the couch with him. "That's right. I'm not letting you give Elle away sweetheart."

Mrs Grey laughed again, "Check on the roast Poppy dear, will you?" she asked.

Poppy got up silently and in a minute she was back. "It's ready," she said softly, avoiding looking any of them in the eyes.

"Well then, let's eat!" Mr Grey said loudly, getting up and going into the dining room. "We need to feed you girls up!" he gestured to the three young women. "You're all sticks, look you're going to fade away any minute now." Caitlyn and Mitchie giggled and a ghost of a smile appeared on Poppy's face. It disappeared the minute she glanced towards Mrs Grey and saw Elle still lying peacefully in her arms.

"Good, because I'm hungry," Mrs Grey said, oblivious to the fact that Mr Grey had not been speaking to her.

Mr Grey laughed loudly. "Not you my dear! I meant the _girls_ are fading away."

Mrs Grey pretended to be offended. "What are you saying? That _I_ am not fading away?"

Everyone laughed as they looked at Mrs Grey who was definitely of ample proportions. "You're perfect just the way you are momma," Nate kissed his mom's cheek as he went past on his way to the table.

"Aw Natie," she said jokingly. "You always were my favourite."

Everyone laughed again as they sat down at the table. Mitchie could hardly believe that she had been so worried before. The Grey family were so loud and friendly and cheerful and well… perfect. Everything her own family growing up had not been. The only damp spot on it was Poppy. She was different to how Shane had said she would be and Mitchie had no idea why.

* * *

Dinner passed in a blur of laughter and joking and before Mitchie knew it the evening was almost over. They planned to stay the night there before heading back to the city the following afternoon. Mitchie got changed into her nightgown in the spare room and gave Elle her night-time feed before carrying her in her arms to the window. As she stood there looking out at the night sky there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Shane came in and Mitchie blushed slightly, seeing as she was only wearing a long white nightgown and he was still dressed in his jeans and shirt. He smiled when he saw her blushing. "You look perfect," he said softly, bringing one hand up to her cheek.

She smiled back and he held out his arms for Elle, holding the sleepy baby tight against his chest. He bent down and kissed Elle's forehead. "I love you baby," he spoke to the child. "So much." Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist and held her close as he looked back down at Elle, "And I love your mommy too."

Mitchie smiled and held her face up to Shane. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered as they both looked out at the starry sky, completely unaware to the fact that the door was still open.

Standing in the doorway watching them was Poppy, her face a mask of pain as she saw Shane kiss Elle and hold her close against him. _Why do we always want things that we can never have? Why does life have to be so unfair?_

_

* * *

_

**Did ya like that?**

**I hope so. :)**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, so a lot of you had different ideas as to why Poppy wasn't very friendly to Mitchie. Let's just say that some of you are right and some are wrong. :P Okay, that's not very helpful. But I hope you'll forgive me because all will be revealed in this chapter. :D_

_In case I don't tell you often enough:_

_I love you guys. :)_

_Here we go..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 13**

"Shane! Shane! Wake up!" Mitchie knocked on the door of his room and whispered loudly. "Shane!"

"Ugh," there was a groan from inside the room. "Come in Mitchie."

Mitchie opened the door softly. The first rays of light were just coming through the curtains. Shane was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's the matter?"

She came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her face was white. "Rosa, you know the van der Woodsen's housekeeper?" Shane nodded. "She just called me. Mrs van der Woodsen's plane back from Boston last night crashed," she hiccupped slightly. "No one survived."

"Oh honey," Shane said softly, reaching out to her.

Mitchie shook her head in a daze. "Mr van der Woodsen's run off. No one knows where. The police are looking for him. He – " her voice cracked and Shane took her hand. She turned and looked at him and he could tell that she was just about to cry. He pulled the covers back and patted the bed beside him. She got up and sat back down next to him, letting him pull the covers back over both of them.. He put his arms around her, holding her against his chest like he had held Elle last night.

After a while she spoke again, but her voice soft. "Peyton is inconsolable. I'm not sure why they told him right away but they did and apparently he has cried all night. I wish they had called me sooner. I have to go to him Shane."

Shane nodded, "Of course, we'll go straight away." He kissed her head lightly and murmured soothingly, "It's all going to be okay sweetheart."

"But what about Elle?"

"What about her honey?"

"I can't take her with me. I can't look after Peyton and her at the same time."

"It's okay, Mom will look after her," Shane looked at Mitchie. "Do you trust her?"

Mitchie looked back at him. "I trust you."

"Well then we'll leave her here for the day. She'll be okay."

"Okay," Mitchie sniffled slightly.

"Now," Shane spoke to her slowly, like he would to a child. "You go get dressed and I'll talk to Mom."

"Okay," Mitchie sniffed again. Shane hugged her tightly before she got up. "Your mom won't mind?"

"Of course not. She'll love it."

Shane helped Mitchie back her room before knocking on the door of his parent's room. "Mom?"

"Come in," a voice called sleepily. "Everything okay?"

Shane shook his head. "Not really. Mitchie's employer has been killed in a plane crash and her husband has run off to God knows where. Mitchie needs to back and be with the child."

"Oh honey," Mrs Grey got up and sighed sadly. "Is Mitchie okay?"

"She's doing alright, but we need to go now and be with Peyton. Is it okay if we leave Elle with you? We can either come back and get her later or maybe Jason could bring her when he comes into the city tonight."

"Of course, of course," Mrs Grey hurried over to the closet and pulled her housecoat out. Putting it on, she poked Mr Grey who was still snoring loudly. "Wake up!"

Mr Grey opened his eyes with a start. "What?!"

"Shane and Mitchie have to go now. They're leaving Elle."

"Okay," Mr Grey mumbled confusedly. "I'll be up soon."

Mrs Grey rushed out to the kitchen. Mitchie was standing there holding Elle. "Oh sweetie," Mrs Grey opened her arms and crushed Mitchie and Elle to her. "I'm so sorry. You leave Elle with me. It's going to be okay."

A tear rolled down Mitchie's cheek and she handed Elle to Mrs Grey. "I hope so."

Mrs Grey smiled sadly at her. "You go now. Don't worry about Elle." Mitchie sniffled and Shane came into the kitchen then, looking sympathetically at her.

"Let's go sweetheart." He helped her into her coat and then took her hand gently. He turned to his mom. "'Thank you." He kissed Elle's forehead lightly. "See you later my sweet." The baby gurgled up at him happily.

Mitchie sniffed and Shane wrapped his arm around her, holding her up. "By mom."

"Goodbye my dears," Mrs Grey walked out to the porch with them. "Just call me Shane. We can bring Elle in if you want."

"Thank you," Shane smiled faintly and helped Mitchie into the car. He waved one final time to his mom and then they were off.

In only a couple of hours they were back to where they had been the previous afternoon. Shane looked worriedly at Mitchie as they pulled up. He wasn't sure why she was so distraight. After all she hadn't exactly loved her employers and she hadn't approved of the way they were raising Peyton. Peyton. That must be it. Not that his parents were gone, she was all that he had. He knew that none of the van der Woodsen's high society 'friends' could be counted on at a time like this and as far as he knew, Peyton didn't have any close extended family. He sighed and got out of the car, opening Mitchie's door for her. He gave her a side hug as she got out. What an awful lot of responsibility rested on her young shoulders. First Elle, then Riley, now this. What else could possibly happen?

Mitchie leaned on Shane's arm as they got into the elevator. Shane's phone rang just then. Not now.

Shane turned away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello, Shane speaking."

Mitchie leant against the wall of the elevator. Now was not the time for someone from work to be calling. Although who from work would call at this time of the morning? It musn't even be 7 o'clock yet.

"Riley?" Mitchie turned quickly towards Shane.

"Is everything okay?" But she could have answered her own question, because coming from the other end of the line was loud sobbing.

"Riley, what's the matter?"

The sobs only got louder.

"Riley?"

The elevator dinged then and Mitchie and Shane got out. Shane gestured for Mitchie go in to the apartment without him. She nodded in return, looking worriedly back over her shoulder at him as she unlocked the door and went in.

As soon as she got inside Rosa rushed over to her, her face red and her eyes showing her exhaustion. "Thank God you're here Miss Mitchie," she brought her hands up to her face, obviously trying not to cry. "I just don't know what to do with Peyton. I've been sitting up with him all night" She took her hands down and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I just don't know."

Mitchie hugged the older woman tightly, letting her cry. Why was it that she could be strong for everyone else, just not for herself?

"Where is he?"

"In the living room. He cried until he was so exhausted that he just about passed out."

"Okay," she squeezed Rosa one last time. "You go home now. I'll look after him."

"Are you sure Miss Mitchie?"

"Completely. Shane has come with me, so we'll be fine."

"Thank you," Rosa looked at Mitchie gratefully. "The police will be back over later. They said they would ring if there were any news as to where Mr van der Woodsen is. Peyton's great aunt Lorna will probably come over sometime around midday. She was rung last night. Apart from her though, there isn't really any family to call."

"Thank you for everything Rosa."

"No problems," Rosa smiled shakily. "I'll go now. Call me if you need me though."

"Okay, thank you," Mitchie walked into the living room. Peyton was sprawled across the couch, blonde hair stuck to his forehead, his face red and swollen. She sat down on the floor next to him, stroking his head lightly. Just as Shane came into the room she leant forward and kissed his forehead softly.

Shane came and sat down next to her. Mitchie turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Is Riley okay?"

"Not really," Shane shook his head. "She said she couldn't get hold of you, so she rang me instead."

"I must have left my phone at your parents."

Shane nodded, "Well, she wants you to go and see her when you can."

"Is it an emergency?"

"I don't know. She didn't say you had to come right now, just when you could. I couldn't really get anything out of her because she was crying so much."

"I hope she's okay," Mitchie sighed. She wanted to go and see Riley, but she couldn't leave Peyton right now. Riley was her sister, but Peyton was only a child and he didn't have anyone. Riley or Peyton? Peyton or Riley?

Peyton.

It would have to be Peyton. Riley could ring their mom if she really needed someone and she would go and see her as soon as she could leave Peyton. Not that she knew when that would be. She would have to talk to Lorna before she could work out what was going to happen next.

Peyton stirred under her head then and Mitchie stroked his head lightly as he opened his eyes. "Mommy?" Confusion laced his tired voice.

"No honey," Mitchie's voice choked up and she picked Peyton up. "Remember what happened last night?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton's spoke in a small voice. "Mommy's gone. So is Daddy."

"Yes honey."

"You promised that Mommy would come Nanny. You promised!" Peyton started to cry as the full realisation that his parents were gone hit him.

Mitchie remembered that she had promised that his mom would come home again. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know."

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"I don't know," Mitchie tried to hold back the tears.

"We're going to look after you Buddy," Shane stepped in. "It's going to be okay."

"Will Daddy come back?"

"I hope so. The policemen are looking for him now."

"Policeman? Did Daddy do something naughty?"

"No Bud. They're just the ones who look for people when no one else can find them."

"Okay," Peyton sighed softly. "I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep honey," Mitchie tried to lay him back on the couch, but he started to cry again as soon as she put him down.

"Can't you hold me?"

"Sure," Mitchie sat up on the couch and pulled Peyton into her arms, his blonde head resting on her chest.

"You won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not. Mr. Shane and I are going to stay right here."

"Okay," Peyton sighed again and closed his eyes, putting his thumb in his mouth. Within only a couple of minutes he was asleep and snoring lightly.

Shane got up and sat on the couch next to her, putting his arm around both of them. Mitchie leaned her head on his shoulder and Shane looked down at her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Mitchie looked at him.

"I love how you always put others before yourself. You're always giving Mitchie."

Mitchie nodded and when she spoke her voice was soft and sad. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll give so much away that one day I'll wake up, only it won't be me because all of me will belong to other people by then."

"Oh sweetheart," Shane wrapped his arm tighter around her. "It's hard for you isn't it?"

Mitchie looked at him. "Yes."

"I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"I know you would. But," Mitchie paused and looked out the window. When she turned back to Shane, her eyes were slightly unfocused. "But there are some things that you just have to do yourself."

Shane nodded. "It's going to be okay."

"And now Riley again as well. God I hope she's okay."

"Yes," a worried look crossed Shane's face briefly. "I hope so too. You can ring her a bit later on my phone if you would like."

"Thank you," Mitchie looked up at him and Shane smiled sadly, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly, brushing a strand of dark hair back from her face. "We're going to be okay," Mitchie said softly, but she wasn't sure if she meant Peyton and Riley, or herself.

* * *

The day crawled by. Peyton woke and cried. Then slept and woke and cried again. Somewhere amidst the blur of crying and consoling, he ate a sandwich and then cried so much that he threw it up.

Aunt Lorna arrived. Ms Cox, she said to call her. Mitchie had nodded and sighed, letting the immaculately presented older woman start the funeral arrangements. Not all the bodies had been recovered yet, but when they were a date could be set.

As soon as Ms. Cox had arrived she patted Peyton, who had been in the crying stage of the endless sleep and cry cycle at the time. Mitchie's throat had closed up slightly when she saw her pat the little boy. That was exactly what Mrs. van der Woodsen would have done. Peyton had shrunk away from the patting hand and sobbed louder. Ms. Cox had retreated quickly into Mr van der Woodsen's office and remained there for the rest of the day.

The sun was just starting to set as the phone rang shrilly, "Hello, van der Woodsen residence." Mitchie's voice was tired.

"This is Constrable Jacobs. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Mitchie Torres, Peyton van der Woodsen's nanny."

"Is there a relative around?"

"Yes, one minute."

She transferred the call through to the office and then sat back down, waiting for Ms. Cox to let her know what was going on.

It only took a minute before Ms. Cox came out to the living room. "That was the police."

"Oh?"

"They can't find Paul."

"It's less than 24 hours since they started searching. Aren't they going to continue?"

"Of course," Ms. Cox replied briskly. "They just wanted to inform us because of the child."

The child.

That would be Peyton.

"They want to know if there is someone to look after him or they will have to put him in care until his father has been found, or –" she faltered slightly and then she recovered herself. "Or until other arrangements can be made."

Mitchie glanced towards Shane. He had been taking a turn holding Peyton on the couch. He laid the boy down and then got up and came over to her. "We can look after him," he replied smoothly.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Cox questioned. "I would have offered myself, but I wouldn't know what to do with a child. And besides, he'd probably be more comfortable with his nanny because he knows her best."

"Of course it's okay," Shane said quickly. "We wouldn't have it any other way, would we Mitchie?"

"No," Mitchie agreed.

"Do you need to leave tonight or can you stay here?"

Mitchie glanced at Shane again. "We have to go, because we have a bit of an emergency with my sister and Shane's brother is going to drop my baby off later tonight. So I really do need to go home."

"Well," Ms. Cox said doubtfully. "I guess I could stay here with Peyton for the night."

Mitchie felt a slight pressure on her leg then and she looked down. Peyton was leaning against her side. She put her hand down on his head. "Is that okay honey? Are you okay to stay with Aunt Lorna for the night?"

"No!" Peyton wailed and Shane crouched down beside him, picking him up.

"That's okay," Shane said quickly. "He can come with us."

"If you're okay with that then that's fine," Ms. Cox said, relief evident on her face.

Shane turned to Mitchie. "We should probably be going soon. I'm not sure what time Jason will be coming in. Before Elle's bedtime though so it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Okay," Mitchie agreed. "We will be back in the morning Ms. Cox."

"Goodbye Michelle. Goodbye Shane," she leant over to pat Peyton again, but he shrank away from the outstretched hand and buried his face in Shane's neck.

It took only a couple of minutes for them to get back down to the car. "Do you want me to stay at your house tonight Mitchie?" Shane asked. "I don't like to think of you having to look after Elle and Peyton, plus Riley, all on your own."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you," Mitchie looked at him gratefully. She had wondered what she was going to do when Shane had said that Peyton would stay with them. That was all fine and good for him to say that, because where else would Peyton go? But she didn't know how she would look after them all at once.

The lights were off when they reached Mitchie's apartment. She looked around curiously. "Riley?" It was only 7PM. Surely she wouldn't be asleep yet. "Are you okay to get Peyton something to eat? I'm just going to see if Riley's okay." She had tried to ring her during the day but hadn't been able to get hold of her. Hoping desperately that she was okay, she walked through the house.

Riley wasn't in either bedroom, so Mitchie knocked on the door of the bathroom. There was no answer, so she pushed the door open softly.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! And more drama!**

**Good, bad, yes, no?**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	14. Chapter 14

_'Two updates in two days?!' you say. Insane, I know! But I'm in a good mood and I went Christmas shopping today, so I figure maybe updating lots can be an early Christmas present for you guys. How's that sound? :)_

_Also... I do apologise because last chapter I said that you would find out what was up with Poppy. Sorry, I was getting a bit ahead of myself. It's this chapter that you find out. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 14**

_Oh God no, not again._

That was the only thought in Mitchie's mind as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking down at Riley's still form on the floor. She knew the younger girl was okay – her chest rose and fell with each breath and there was a faint pink flush on her cheeks. She was just asleep.

That wasn't what Mitchie was worried about.

What she was worried about was the three pregnancy tests lying on the floor, each with two little pink lines on them.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

Mitchie sat down on the floor of the bathroom, her back against the bath. In the back of her mind she could hear Shane talking to someone. Jason, it must be.

She tuned him out and focused her attention on Riley, watching the way her curls puffed out around her face each time she breathed. She noticed that the young girl's face was streaked with tears and even in her sleep it was screwed up as if she was upset. Unconsciously Mitchie's hands slipped down and rested on her own stomach as she looked at Riley.

People say they know how you feel. Most of the time they are wrong. Almost no one ever knows exactly how you feel. But sitting there on the floor, looking at Riley Mitchie could say honestly, with every single fibre of her being – she knew _exactly_ how Riley felt right then.

Hopeless.

That's what it felt like.

Hopeless.

And it's when you start thinking that life is getting better, when things are going well, that your whole world comes crashing down around you. Life gets you down just at the time when you least expect it. And sometimes, just sometimes, things are so bad that you don't think that you ever want to get back up again.

It wasn't that Mitchie had particularly disliked the idea of having a baby one day, she just hadn't wanted one right then, when she was 20. Just like her mom hadn't really wanted a baby at 15. Although it had been a bit different for her mom because she had been able to be married quickly after she found out that she was pregnant. And Mitchie knew that there was no way, absolutely _no way_ that Riley wanted a baby. She had seen what effect it had had on her own life and what 16-year-old honestly wants to go down that path?

And besides, Riley had gone through so much already. And now that things had settled down and she had come to live with Mitchie she was finally getting a chance to have someone look after her – to play with Elle and have the childhood that she had missed out on.

She didn't deserve this.

_No one_ deserved this.

But after everything else, Riley of all people didn't.

Mitchie sighed sadly as she put her hand out and rested it on her sister's leg gently. _Poor Riley. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Could things get any worse than this?_

* * *

"Hello?" Jason knocked on the door of Mitchie's apartment, not entirely sure that this was the right one. "Anyone home?"

"Come on in Jase," Shane was trying to juggle Peyton in one arm and two pieces of bread and a jar of peanut butter in the other arm.

There was a clicking sound as the door opened. "Shane?"

"In the kitchen," Shane called back.

Jason opened the kitchen door and came in, carrying a sleeping Elle in her car seat. Shane looked up and smiled, "Hey Jase." He set Peyton down on the counter and opened the jar. "Peanut or peanut and jelly?"

"Peanut and jelly," Peyton said tiredly, leaning against the wall.

"How is he?" Jason asked quietly.

"He's okay," Shane nodded. "He's been sleeping most of the day and when he wasn't asleep he was crying. He hasn't eaten since last night."

"Poor little man," Jason sighed sympathetically. "It's rough for him isn't it? He's so young. What's going to happen to him?"

Shane looked over at Peyton. His head had slumped against the wall. "I don't know," he spoke quietly. "There's no one really to look after him."

"Didn't Mitchie say last night that he had an aunt or something?"

"Aunt Lorna. Or should I say Ms. Cox? She refers to Peyton as 'the child'." Shane put the jelly knife down and made air quotes around the words.

"Oh," Jase sighed again. "I see. So she's out of the question."

"Yes and Mitchie is really the only other option. Peyton's other nanny quit a while ago so it was the housekeeper who was looking after him at the time. And she has a family of her own that she's trying to support so while she's willing, there's only so much that she can do." He put another slice of bread on top and cut it in two.

"Peyton?" He shook the little boy's shoulder lightly. "Wake up bud. Eat your sandwich and then you can sleep."

Peyton groaned softly, but opened his eyes and took the offered sandwich without a word. He sat there holding it. "Eat it up buddy."

Peyton raised the bread to his mouth mechanically, opening his mouth and chewing a bite. He put the sandwich down again. "Had enough."

"Have two more bites and then you can sleep."

"Okay," Shane knew the boy was far too tired to argue.

Shane turned back to Jason. "So I really don't know what's going to happen. Mitchie has enough on her plate already, what with Elle and her sister." He glanced down at the floor. "How is Elle anyway?"

Jason's face lit up. "She was wonderful. She's such a good baby really. I mean, she doesn't even know any of us, but she didn't fuss once all day."

"That's my girl," Shane crouched down on the floor and stroked the baby's cheek. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," Jason's voice was strange and Shane glanced up at him quickly. An unrecognizable look flashed across Jason's face. "She's – "

"Mr. Shane," Peyton whined, cutting Jason off. "Had enough now."

Shane got up quickly. "Okay buddy. Good job. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can go to sleep." He washed the boy's hands in the sink and then lifted him into his arms. "I'll be back in a minute Jase."

"Sure," Jase nodded and sat down at the table to wait.

Shane laid the boy down on the couch and in a minute he was back. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing. I don't remember," but the look on Jason's face told Shane otherwise.

He sat down next to his brother, wondering whether he should question him. He decided against it. Jase would tell him on his own. Shane knew him well. He didn't like to keep things to himself, so it would only be a matter of minutes before the truth came out.

"So do you want to stay at my place tonight? I'm going to stay here, but you'd be welcome to stay at mine."

"No, but thank you." Jason shook his head. "I need to go back to Poppy. We'll probably come back in the morning and stay with you then, if that's okay?"

Shane nodded. "Of course. You can stay as long as you want. Poppy didn't come with you now?" It was actually more of a statement than a question. He knew that Poppy hadn't come, but he didn't know why.

"No," Jason's voice was somewhat distant. "She didn't want, I mean, you know, Elle," he gestured towards the baby.

"Ah, I see," Shane nodded. He did see. Now he knew why Poppy had been so out of character last night; why she had seemed upset whenever she looked at Mitchie. It wasn't Mitchie she disliked. It was just that she maybe resented the fact that Mitchie had a baby and she didn't. Couldn't. Maybe never would.

Shane didn't say anything else, just waited. He knew that in a minute Jason would –

"It's just so hard for her Shane."

_Told you he wouldn't be able to keep it in for long._

"I mean, I want a baby too, but I don't know, I'd be disappointed if we could never have one, but you know – it would be okay. I'd get used to it eventually and life would keep going and all that. But Poppy," Jason shook his head. "I don't know. She seems to have motherhood built into her. If she doesn't have some little person to love and look after I think she's going to go crazy. She actually is."

Shane shook his head sympathetically and he was about to say something when Jason cut him off. "Sometimes I think she loves the idea of a child more than she loves me."

"Oh Jase, I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is," Jase's voice was frustrated. "She wants a child more than she wants life itself. I don't know what to do." His voice faltered slightly. "I just don't know."

"Have you tried everything?"

"Yes, and she's only young still – only 28 you know, so the doctors say there's only so much they can do. They say that time will probably be the best thing. Just wait and see, they say," Jason's voice rose. "Just wait and see?! My wife is going to go crazy waiting." He slumped down in the chair, putting his face in his hands.

Shane was somewhat lost for words. "Have you," he paused, wondering whether or not he should say it. "Have you thought about adoption?"

Jason raised his head. "Yes."

"And what does Poppy think of the idea?"

"It took me a long time to get brave enough to ask her and I thought she was going to blow up at me at first. But she didn't. She doesn't mind the idea at all, but when we contacted the adoption agencies they said that there really wasn't many babies that needed to be adopted at the moment and for the ones that were available, there was a big waiting list."

"It has to be a baby?"

"No," Jase shook his head. "Poppy just wants a child to love." He sighed. "You would think I'd be enough."

"Oh Jason," Shane put his hand on his brother's arm sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"So I am Shane, so am I."

There was silence for a moment. "So what are you going to do?" Shane spoke softly.

"I don't know. Just keep trying and waiting and hoping that either a miracle will happen or a child will need to be adopted."

Shane shook his head sympathetically. "Just keep praying Jase. Sometimes miracles do happen."

* * *

"Riley?" Mitchie stroked the girl's hair back from her forehead. "Wake up honey."

Riley groaned and rolled over so that she was flat on her back. She opened her eyes tiredly. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got home from Peyton's and came in and found you here. You tell me what happened," Mitchie's voice was gentle.

Riley sat up and leaned against her sister. "You can see," she gestured to the pregnancy tests on the floor.

"Oh Riley," Mitchie put her arm around her. The younger girl turned her face so that it was buried in Mitchie's shoulder. She didn't cry, just sat there.

"It's hard isn't it?" Mitchie said softly, smoothing Riley's hair back.

"Yes," Riley's voice was muffled. "And before you ask, I'm not okay."

"I wasn't going to ask."

Riley pulled back and looked at her, obviously confused. "Why?"

"Because I know you're not okay at the moment. I know what it feels like. _Exactly _what it feels like."

"I guess so," Riley nodded doubtfully. She knew what Mitchie had been through, but at times like these you really can't see further than your own problems.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Yes."

Mitchie looked at her sadly. "I know what that's like."

"You do don't you? It must have been hard for you too."

"It was, but Riley, let me tell you something."

"Okay."

"You can get through it. I'm not going to say that everything is going to be okay, because both you and I are perfect examples of the fact that fairy tales aren't real. Life isn't what you hope it will be. Everything changes, and sometimes, well sometimes awful stuff just happens. In fact a lot of the time awful stuff happens. And nothing is ever the same again."

Riley leant her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"But even though the outlook seems pretty bleak at the moment, let me tell you this – you can get through it. Sometimes bad things come into our lives and there's nothing we can do except let it make us stronger. That's all we can do. And Riley?"

"Yeah?" the girl's voice was tired.

"I love you. I'm going to be here for you. Me and mom and Shane. We all love you and we're going to help you, okay? We're going to get through this together. You're not on your own."

"I love you Mitchie."

"I know sweetheart," Mitchie hugged the girl's thin frame to her own body. "Let's get you into bed now."

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll make you a doctor's appointment and then we can work out what to do from there. Come on," she stood up, pulling Riley with her.

"But I don't mean that. I mean what am I going to do with the rest of my life."

"I don't know Riley," Mitchie looked at her, sadness evident in her eyes. "We'll just have to take it one day at a time. But don't give up. We're all here for you, okay?"

They were at the door to Riley's room by now. Mitchie helped Riley inside, helping her to slip her nightgown on. She pulled back the covers and tucked Riley in as if she were a child.

_She _is_ a child._

Mitchie shook her head sadly and bent down, kissing Riley's forehead. The girl's eyes had drifted shut already, but Mitchie could see a tear leaking out the corner of one of them. "I love you," she whispered one more time and then shut the door behind her.

Mitchie padded silently down the hall, furiously trying not to cry, trying to hold back the tears. She went into the living room. Shane was sitting on the couch quietly. Jason had long gone.

"Where's Elle?"

"In bed," Shane turned around and saw the look on Mitchie's face. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Riley's pregnant."

"Oh my God," Shane got up and hurried over to Mitchie, holding his arms out. She walked into them and leaned her head against his chest. "Is she okay?"

"She's alright. Not that great, understandably. I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow."

"It was that awful man wasn't it?"

"Yes," Mitchie's voice was teary. "It was."

Shane pulled Mitchie back and held her face in his hands. "And are you okay?"

"Not really," Mitchie hiccupped slightly, turning her face away from him. "But it's alright. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay," Shane looked at her worriedly. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"'Night." Mitchie went back to her room and pulled the door to behind her. She kissed Elle and then got changed and into bed silently, pulling the covers over her head. She could hear Shane moving around, the tap turning on in the bathroom, the toilet flushing.

She buried her head in the pillow. She just couldn't deal with this. Riley couldn't deal with this. For all her talk about being strong, she didn't feel like she could do it. Riley wasn't strong enough physically. Her pelvis had been fractured. It was healing, but it wasn't better yet. And she was thin and weak after years of being abused. Her body wasn't going to be able to stand it. Let alone her mind.

Mitchie started to sob quietly. She just wasn't strong enough. Riley or herself. Because in a way, Riley was her. This was Mitchie's life being played again all over. It was like some cruel person had hit the rewind button and was forcing her to watch the horrific scenes of her past all over again. _The sins of the father are carried on to the next generation_. Why must history repeat itself? Who would do that? Who? Why?

There was a soft knock on the door. "Mitchie? Are you okay?"

She didn't hear him, so Shane opened the door quietly and came in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she didn't even realise he was there until he pulled the covers back slightly. "Mitchie?"

She sat up then, pressing her face into his t-shirt, letting his warmth cover her, hoping that being physically close to him would help her. Maybe some of his strength would just kind of transfer into her. He wrapped his arms around tightly. "Oh sweetheart."

"Stay with me Shane. Don't leave me," Mitchie's words were childlike and the realisation of just exactly how young she was hit Shane once again.

"I'm not going anywhere," he pulled back the covers and got in next to her, lying down so that her head was resting on his chest. He held her tight against him, kissing her hair softly.

"I promise you that. I'm never ever going anywhere."

* * *

**MORE DRAMA! I know... but at least there's no cliffy this time. :)**

**Please review! **

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**

**P.S. If you want to watch something funny go and have a look at www . youtube . com / watch?v=EGM6Xtx02M4 (without the spaces obviously). It made me laugh. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_This is another chapter that comes with a warning... it contains a scene which might make some of my younger readers feel a little bit uncomfortable because this is a sensitive subject. However, if you want to read it then go ahead. Just know that I'm warning you now._

_To tell you the truth, the beginning of this chapter was never meant to be written. It was never intended. It just kind of wrote itself though. That sounded strange, but it's true. Sometimes I think this story is writing me, instead of the other way around._

_Anyway, here's the chapter..._

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 15**

"_Mitchie?"_

"_Yes Mom?"_

"_Set two extra places at the table tonight. Steve will be home with someone from work."_

_I sigh. I am home from NYU for mid-semester break and I had been hoping to avoid Steve. I hadn't even been planning on coming home until mom had promised that he wouldn't be there. Apparently he was meant to be off at some work thing. Although I don't know how true that is. He always seems to be unemployed._

_I go over to the cabinet and pull another placemat out. "Yes Mom." My voice comes out kind of choked and mom sticks her head around the corner from the kitchen. _

"_You right?"_

"_Yes," I plaster on a smile. "Everything's fine."_

"_Good." Mom disappears around the corner again. My smile falls off my face and I don't bother to pick it up off the floor. I hadn't meant it anyway. I never do. Not for a long long time anyway. Not since mom had married Steve back when I was five. Then all hope of a normal childhood had disappeared into the black hole of abuse._

_My whole life I have been told I am worthless. My whole life I have been hit as soon as I did something wrong. My whole life he has used me, hurt me, touched me. But that was as far as it got. He never went all the way. _I guess_, I think miserably as I get more cutlery from the drawer. _I guess that's something to be thankful for.

_He has never even tried to take it further. When I was younger I liked to think that perhaps that was because he really did love me as his daughter. But deep down I know it was just because mom would go to the police if he went all the way and that would be the end. Of everything. And he didn't want that. So instead he just made the most of what he could have, making me feel more worthless every time._

_He hasn't done it for a while now though. Not since I managed to escape to college. I am starting to make a sort of life for myself. Perhaps there is even the hope of being happy one day. Perhaps. Or perhaps not._

"_Are you almost finished Mitchie? I'll serve up as soon as you're ready."_

"_Sure, I'm done now," I sniff, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. Mom has enough to worry about on her own. She is caught in some terrible cycle too – the one that so many women seem to get caught in. Can't stand the abuse, but love the abuser. _Why?_ I think. _There is absolutely nothing to like about him. Nothing.

"_I don't want Steve to have to wait for his dinner."_

_Steve._

_That's right._

_It always comes back to Steve._

_Then the door clicks open. "Hello?"_

"_In the dining room Steve."_

_Two men come into the room. "Good evening honey," Steve kisses Mom's cheek and smiles at her. "This is my new boss Alexander." He gestures to the business suit clad man next to him. "Alexander this is my lovely wife Diana." _

"_And Mitchie!" Steve turns to me. "Mitchie my darling! It's been too long since I last saw you" He comes over to me and I brace myself for his touch. He hugs me tightly, pretending that he cares, before pulling back and saying to Alexander. "And this is my beautiful daughter Mitchie."_

_I am _not_ his daughter._

_Alexander smiles, but unlike the grin that is on Steve's face, Alexander's reaches his eyes. He really means it._

_Unlike Steve._

_He is all for show._

_The whole meal just about makes me sick. Here we are, pretending to be the model family. "Please pass the butter honey," and, "Thank you sweetheart, that's kind of you to offer me more gravy." Ugh. Puke. Even the model family doesn't say things like that._

_It is fake. Because when Alexander leaves and it is just the three of us at home again, _it_ will start again._

_My whole life feels fake. I am made of porcelain – one touch will break me, yet by now I am so strong that nothing can hurt me any more. Or at least that's what I tell myself._

"_Would you like another piece of pie Alexander?"_

"_No thank you. I really must be going now. Thank you so much for having me."_

"_You're welcome." Steve and Mom see Alexander to the door. "Thank you for coming."_

_The door shuts and Steve turns to Mom angrily. "Now why couldn't you have taken the pie out of the oven before it was burnt? I was trying to make a good impression on Alexander. Couldn't you see that?" Steve raises his hand, as if to strike Mom._

_I flinch inwardly, but know better than to intervene. _Yes,_ I think. _We could see. But is there a time when making a good impression goes one step too far?

_Or is one's whole life filled with impressions? Always faking, always putting up a façade, never letting anybody see the real you. Only letting them see the you that you want them to see._

_But Steve doesn't hit her. Instead he turns away, disgust evident on his face. "Just hurry up with the dishes."_

_Mom bites her lip, but doesn't say anything. She never does. Sometimes it is the bravest ones that suffer the most. Only nobody ever knows because their tears are cried on the inside. Nobody can see them there._

_I help my mother with the dishes silently. Words will only make it worse. I had barely learned to talk, before I learned that the code of silence reigns supreme. It is the only option. Never talk about it and then maybe we can pretend it didn't happen._

_But it did._

_And it does._

"_I'm going to bed Mitchie," Mom says as soon as the last dish is dried. "I'm exhausted."_

_And I nod, although I know it isn't true. Mom just wants to be asleep before Steve comes to bed. That way she doesn't have to try and say no. Guaranteed he will wake her up anyway, but at least she can try and get some sleep first._

_But I nod anyway and Mom looks at me, an unformed question on her lips. After a minute though she shakes her head and goes to bed, her door shutting quietly behind her. I am walking down the hall to my bedroom when Steve calls to me from the living room. "Mitchie darling?"_

_Darling?_

_Your boss is gone now Steve. No need to pretend._

_I ignore him. "Mitchie? I want to talk to you."_

_So I turn back and stand in the door to the living room. "Darling." I look at him suspiciously. "Come and sit by me."_

_I shake my head._

"_Come on."_

_I go over to the window instead and stand looking out at the lights. Funny how in the daytime the view from this window is an ugly one, but at night everything is transformed into a lit up fairytale land._

_Behind me I hear Steve get up. He comes over to me and stands very close behind. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I try and shrink away, mentally removing myself from the situation. Steve puts his hand up to one of the curls at the base of my neck, touching it lightly. I wince, but don't move._

_He hasn't done this for a while._

_Then his hands are on my waist and his lips are on my bare neck. "Steve."_

_He groans softly and runs his hands up from my waist. "My little Mitchie. You have grown up." He lifts the hem of my shirt._

"_Steve," I try and pull away from him, but he's holding me too tightly._

"_You're a big girl now Mitchie."_

_I try and struggle away but he pulls me roughly over to the couch. I start to get frantic and I open my mouth to scream, but then his hand is covering it and he is hissing in my ear, "I'll kill you if you make a sound."_

_So I bite my lip and hold back my screams and in a few minutes it is over. I am suddenly aware that I am broken. Forever._

_My body feels like it has been ripped in half. I can't move. But I make myself. I struggle off the couch, holding my clothes in front of me, although one would wonder what I am covering up. Everything has been taken. I stagger down the hall and into the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it will go. I sit on the floor of the shower sobbing, letting the hot water rush over me. Washing away the blood, the tears, any shred of hope that I had for the future._

_Then after a long time I manage to get into my bed. I lie still under the covers, my body still screaming out in pain. Then there is a knock on the door. I can tell it is Mom. I thought she was asleep._

"_Mitchie?"_

"_Yes?" I manage to choke out._

_There is a pause. "Sleep well."_

_In this 'family' we lie to each other and we don't ask each other if we are okay. Because everything is a lie and nothing is ever okay._

_Lying is the way we say I love you._

_Maybe that way we can convince each other and ourselves that things are not the way they really are._

* * *

"Mitchie," Shane shook her shoulder. "Mitchie wake up!" She was thrashing and moaning in her sleep. It was obviously not a good dream that she was having. "Mitchie!" Finally her eyes flew open with a start.

Mitchie was frightened. Who was in her bed? Steve? She whimpered and pulled the covers over her head. "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

"Mitchie," Shane spoke soothingly. He put his hand on her side above the covers gently. "Mitchie it's me, Shane. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

"Shane?" Mitchie whimpered from under the covers.

He pulled them back and looked at her, so small and fragile, clinging to the sheet as if it was her last link to a ship that was sinking far too fast. Although is there really an ideal speed for a ship to sink? Fast or slow, it's going to go down.

Or maybe it's not.

He stroked her damp hair back from her forehead. "It's me sweetheart. I've got you." He held his arms out and she sat up, suddenly starting to cry hysterically. He pulled her against him and held her until her sobs had slowed and her breathing stopped coming out in short little gasps. Then he lay back down, holding her in his arms, her back to his chest, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?"

Mitchie hiccupped slightly and for a minute Shane thought she was going to cry again. "I dreamed about _it._"

No need to ask what _it _was.

"Oh honey."

"I – " Mitchie paused, as if the words were having a hard time unsticking themselves from her throat. Shane rubbed her hand comfortingly. "I remember everything about that night."

There was another long pause.

"I remember that there was a light bulb blown right above my head. I remember that we had apple pie for dinner that night and Mom almost cried because it was overcooked. I remember the smell of leftovers, I remember how his hands," she was crying again now. "I remember how his hands were as smooth as a baby's and I wondered why, when surely he must work all day. I remember how he wore a dark red shirt that had a rip above the left breast pocket, right at my eye level. And I remember the pain." She let out a sob and Shane tightened his grip on her. "It hurt so bad Shane." She didn't know if she meant physically or mentally.

Shane's breath caught slightly. "You don't have to tell me Mitchie. Not if it hurts too much."

"I want to tell you."

"Okay," Shane paused, letting her talk if she wanted to.

In a minute Mitchie spoke again. "I haven't dreamed about it for a long time. I guess everything with Riley just brought it back to me." Mitchie's words were coming out hesitantly. "It's just like, some days it's fine. But other days I remember everything," her voice caught in her throat. "Sometimes – "

Shane patted her back soothingly. "Sometimes just looking at Elle makes me remember."

"Oh sweetheart," Shane tried not to cry himself. "Elle is so precious honey."

"Yes. I guess she's the one good thing that came out of it all."

There was a long silence. Shane began to think that Mitchie had drifted off to sleep, when suddenly she spoke again.

"It was Steve."

Shane wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Steve?"

"My stepfather. It was him," Mitchie's voice was drained, empty of emotion. It had all been cried out already.

Shane didn't know what to say. She had never told him who it was and he had never asked after that first time. How could her _stepfather_ do it? He had broken the trust that all innocent children had. Although, he suspected that the process of robbing Mitchie's innocence had started while she was still very young. He bit back the angry words that he wanted to say about Steve. Being angry with him wouldn't help Mitchie now. He had to focus on her. Not _him_.

When Shane eventually spoke, his voice was very controlled, although he was biting his tongue to stop from screaming about what how awful that man was. "You're safe now sweetheart, aren't you?"

"Yes, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"To jail."

Shane sighed in relief. _Hopefully with a 100 year sentence and no chance of bail. _But he didn't say that, even though he wanted to. "Did you tell your mom?"

"The next day I did. She didn't know. When I went to sleep that night I thought she did, but I don't know how I could have thought that now. She loves me Shane, even though she couldn't stop him from hurting me."

"I know she does honey. She loves both you and Riley very much."

There was a pause and Mitchie was reminded that she is not the only one with problems.

"I worry about Riley now."

"They still haven't found him, have they?"

"No."

"And with her having a baby now and everything, that hardly makes things better." Mitchie sighed. "I thought we were finally getting out of this awful cycle that we've been in. But apparently not."

"Hey hey," Shane soothed her softly. "Riley's going to be okay. They'll find the guy and you made it, didn't you? It's a blessing that you're able to be there for her now."

"You're right Shane," Mitchie lifted her head and looked at him. He sat up slightly in bed and looked back. "I was being selfish I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry sweetheart. You weren't being selfish at all. It's hardly your fault that what happened to her has reminded you of," he paused, "well, everything."

He stopped talking and thought about her for a minute. She was so strong all the time and when she was with him, well that was the only time that she allowed herself to cry. Shane would have smiled if the reasons for her tears had not been so tragic. _She trusts me._

As if Mitchie could hear his thoughts, she sighed softly. "It's hard being strong you know."

"I know it is," he rubbed her back gently. "I know it is. But you're doing so well and I'm so proud of you for the way you're helping your sister. Most people couldn't do it Mitchie. Most people would have broken down long ago. But you didn't sweetheart and I admire you for that. You're being much stronger than I ever could be if I had to go through what you have."

Mitchie sighed. "I don't feel very strong."

"But sometimes it's not about feeling. Sometimes you just have to have faith."

Shane could feel Mitchie smiling slightly as she pressed her face into his arm. He wrapped it around her and her breathing started to slow down.

"Mitchie?" She heard Shane's voice again just before she drifted off to sleep.

"Yes?" She looked up at him sleepily. He pushed her hair back from her face and bent down, putting his lips on her cheek and kissing her lightly.

"I don't want you to have to worry about Steve any more. You or Elle."

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to look after you sweetheart. Always."

Mitchie wondered if he was saying what she thought he was. Her brain was so foggy and exhausted from all the crying that she could hardly understand the deeper meaning beneath the words.

Shane's next words confirmed her thoughts. "I want you to know Mitchie that I don't have any intention of letting you go. Ever. Now is not the right time to ask you sweetheart, but if one day you and Elle would agree to be my family then I would be very happy." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, tears starting to come to her eyes again. And she thought she had cried all the tears that there were to cry by now. Apparently not. _This is unreal. There's no way I deserve this. No way._

"Well," she said, half sitting up so that she could lay her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. She chose her words carefully. "Well, when the right time comes for you to ask, then I think you know what my answer will be."

Shane smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with tears. _Mitchie thinks I'm strong, but sometimes it's the ones who appear the weakest that are actually the strong ones. I could learn from her. Because she's good and kind and sweet and… one day she'll be mine._

"I love you my sweet," Shane murmured as her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Love you too," was the answering whisper.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of you for your love and your support.**

**By the way... I love all your comments and predictions as to what's going to happen next in the story. Keep them coming! :D**

**Je t'aime,**

**-Nikki**


	16. Chapter 16

_So people have been telling me that I update this story a lot. I hope you don't mean that in a critical way. I figured that seeing as I have already pretty much finished writing this story, I shouldn't keep you guys in suspense. Besides, I really want to have this story all done and dusted by Christmas. Yep, you read that right... the last chapter of Escaping Gravity will be posted on Christmas Eve. And no, before you ask... there will not be a sequel. It is complete as it is and I think you will like the way it ends._

_On another note... I liked writing this chapter, especially the beginning. Know that all medical details in this chapter are correct. 'How can you be so sure?' you may say. Well, radiography is what I study and I take x-rays all day every day. So the details are correct. :)_

_Anyway, I will stop talking now and let you read! :D_

_

* * *

_

_**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 16**_

"Abortion," the doctor says gravely. "Abortion is the only option."

Riley stared out the window, her face blank, but her grip on Mitchie's hand tightened. Mitchie looked at the nameplate on the desk in front of them. Dr. Joy. How ironic.

Finally Mitchie found her voice. "Why?"

"Because, what with Riley's recent injuries her body is unlikely to be strong enough. Giving birth would be suicide for both mother and child. Another issue is that due to the fractured pelvis and all the x-rays that have been necessary for that, the fetus has received so much radiation that birth defects are highly probable. Radiation in the first trimester is especially dangerous because it causes chromosomal changes to the cells. This often results in miscarriage, or if the baby is carried to term, then birth defects."

Riley continued to stare out the window. Unconsciously she raised her hand and rested it lightly on her abdomen.

Mitchie spoke up again. "But isn't there anything else you can do?"

"No. I'm sorry."

_He doesn't sound sorry, _Mitchie thought, a hint of bitterness in her mind. _Abortion is not an option. He says it's the only one. But it's not. It can't be._

"So," Dr. Joy continued. "It would be best if termination of the pregnancy was carried out relatively quickly. This will lessen the damage to the mother. It is going to be hard enough as it is on her body. How soon are you available?" Dr. Joy flipped open a file. "I have the number here for the clinic, but I would be happy to arrange it for you seeing as these are special circumstances and she will need to be watched carefully to ensure there are no compli–"

"No," Riley's voice was soft.

Dr. Joy looked up from the file. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, no."

Mitchie squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"I won't do it."

Dr. Joy peered at her from over his glasses. Sitting there in front of him was yet another frightened pregnant teenager. Only this time it was an unwell teenager to start with.

"But Riley, you don't understand. Carrying the baby to term might kill you. You couldn't give birth naturally, a Caesarian section would be the only possible alternative. But you have to understand that this is _extremely_ risky. The odds that either you or the baby wouldn't survive are very high."

"No," Riley turned to him, tightly controlled anger lacing her words. "_You_ don't understand."

Dr. Riley looked taken aback.

"I might hate the person who did this to me and I might wish more than anything that they were dead, and I know that this baby will remind me of them, but I have to do it. Look at Mitchie. The same thing happened to her. Sure, she might not have had a fractured pelvis, she might have been a bit stronger, but look at her. She did it. Her baby's a year old now and even though – " Riley looked at Mitchie, who nodded back shakily. "Even though Elle reminds her of _him_ she still had to go through with it. Killing is never the right choice. Because even though this baby is his, it's mine too. And I can't kill a part of me. I just can't do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did," Riley's words were tumbling out faster and faster. "You're the one who doesn't understand Doctor. You don't know what it's like to live your whole life in fear, to find yourself sinking so quickly that you think that you'll drown before you've even taken your first breath. Die before you've even had a chance to live."

Dr. Joy's mouth was slightly open. He was staring at Riley, shock evident on his face.

"You don't know what's that like and you probably never will. But because of all I've gone through, because of what my sister's gone through – I just can't do it. After all these years, after everything that's happened to us, I can't do it. _We _can't do it."

Mitchie nodded in agreeance.

"I know that what you're saying Doctor is probably true. I know that having this child could kill me. But either way it's going to kill me. There's the chance that giving birth will be the end. But if I stop this pregnancy now, then in a way it will be the end too. A part of me will be gone that I'll never get back."

Her voice started to falter slightly. Her next words came out in a whisper – so quiet that Dr. Joy thought that he had imagined them; so quiet that Mitchie had to lean forward to just catch them.

"And if I lose one more part of me, then I think I'll be broken completely."

With that the tears started, not sobs, just tears. Mitchie turned to her sister, wrapping her in her arms, letting her cry. It was hard. So so hard. _No one as young as Riley should have to make such a terrible choice. A choice which both options weren't good. A choice that meant the end either way. The end of something._

Or did it?

Dr. Joy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When Riley pulled away from Mitchie he looked at her.

"I see," he said simply.

Riley just looked at him.

"We'll do what we can." He put the card with the clinic's phone number on it back into his file. "It's going to be hard Riley, you know that."

She nodded, "I know."

"But I'll help you if I can."

Riley looked at Mitchie, a relieved look on her face. The first battle was over.

Or was it? Or was this just the combat training session, before the real battle began?

* * *

"Mitchie?" Shane slipped his arms around her from behind. She was peeling potatoes at the sink in his kitchen. "You okay?" He leant his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head slightly so that she could see him. "Yeah," she said softly. She turned back to the potatoes, trying to blink back the tears.

Shane gently leant forward and took the peeler from her hands. He spun her around so that she was facing him. She looked at the floor. "You're not okay, are you?"

She started to nod, but then shook her head slightly. "No, not really."

Shane was about to say something when Mitchie spoke again. "It's just Riley, you know."

"She's at your mom's isn't she?"

"Yes," she said softly. "She's going to stay there for a few days. I dropped her off after we went to the doctor's last week. Mom offered that she could stay there so that I could have a bit of a break. Is that really selfish of me?"

"That you want a break? Of course not honey."

"It's not even that I want a break. It's just that things are so busy with Peyton and Elle and I kind of thought that Mom might be able to look after her better than I could."

"You did the right thing Mitchie. Your mom will take care of her and she'll be fine."

"You didn't hear what the doctor said."

Shane looked at Mitchie and then pulled her over to the couch so that she was sitting leaning against him. She put her head on his shoulder.

Eventually Shane spoke. "That's because you didn't tell me me sweetheart." He looked at her again. "And you don't have to if you don't want to."

There was a long pause.

"Abortion," Mitchie said quietly, so quietly in face that Shane thought he had misheard.

"Sorry?"

"Abortion," Mitchie repeated. "The doctor said either that or there's a high chance that she or the baby won't make it."

"I see," Shane sighed slightly. "And she refused, right?"

"Right."

There was silence again.

"Would it be very wrong do you think Shane?"

"What sweetheart?"

"If she, I mean, you know. At first I thought that her keeping the baby was the right thing to do, but I've been thinking more about it and well, it seems to be a lose-lose situation. The baby dies now, or she keeps it and maybe one or both of them dies then. Which is the bigger sin? To let one or both die?"

"Oh Mitchie," Shane pulled her close to him. "I don't think there's any right answer to that."

"Well why not?" Mitchie's voice was frustrated. "Why does life have to be so confusing? So awful Shane?" Her voice rose. "Why can't there just be right and wrong? And why do bad things like this just happen? Why? I don't understand."

There was a long silence. Eventually Shane got up and went into the other room. Mitchie looked up confused. _Why is he walking away? Why?_

In a minute Shane was back. In his arms was Elle, her cheeks rosy from sleep. He knelt in front of Mitchie and held out the baby. Mitchie just sat there looking at him, so he gently lent forward and placed Elle on her lap. Instictively she wrapped her arms around her.

Shane took one of her hands and caressed it lightly with his thumb. "Bad things might happen sweetheart," he paused and kissed Elle's forehead gently. "But look what can come out of them."

Mitchie looked down at Elle and then back at Shane. His eyes were sparkling with tears. "A miracle," he whispered. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek lightly. "Don't give up Mitchie. Don't ever give up."

Mitchie wasn't quite sure if he was talking about her or about Riley, but it didn't matter. What had happened had happened. It was in the past. Either she learn to live with it and get on with life or she let it pull her down forever.

She looked up at Shane tearfully. "God's will be done."

"Right sweetheart." He took both her cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently. "Don't worry. She's going to be okay."

* * *

"I don't want to go Jason," Poppy ran her fingers along the dashboard of the car. "Couldn't we have just stayed with your parents a while longer? I really didn't have long enough to catch up with your mom."

Jason looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I know you love Mom Poppy, but that's not the real issue, is it?"

Poppy's usually calm voice started to rise. "You know that's not the issue!"

"You can't avoid her forever Poppy."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Poppy's words caught in her throat and she coughed. "It's just so unfair. It's so unfair!"

"Poppy…" Jason's voice trailed off sympathetically. "I know it is. But it's not Mitchie's fault."

"Why would God do this to me Jase? Why would He?" Poppy's voice broke and she started to cry. Again.

"Aw," Jason sighed. It had been five years since they had been married. Three since they had started trying to have a child. The first years were blissful, honeymoon years. Then they had realised that having children might never be possible for them. And in the past few months it had only gotten worse. Everything Poppy saw reminded her of babies, of children, of something that she could never have.

Jason wanted a child just as much, but Poppy's insistence on a child had changed her normally cheerful personality into something much different. She wasn't the same girl that he had married. Their marriage was a roll of silk, slowing unravelling, a rope tattered round the edges, the fabric in the knees of your jeans just before a hole is made. And more than anything else in this world Jason didn't want this to break them apart.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy Poppy."

"And you know what will make me happy."

"Yes," Jason sighed again. "I do. But maybe sometimes things just don't turn out the way they were meant to. But even if they don't it's no ones fault. Not yours or mine. Especially not Mitchie's."

"So what do we do?" Poppy sighed in resignation. Jason knew that she meant more than just 'should we go to dinner at Shane's house' and meant more like 'what should we do about life in general'.

"I don't know." Jason pulled over and parked the car outside Shane's apartment building. He got out and went around to her side of the car. "I really don't. But for now let's put on a happy face," he wiped the tears from her face gently, "And go inside and be good guests and then maybe pretending to be happy will make us happy."

"You really believe that?" Poppy's voice was not scornful, just slightly curious.

Jason looked at her sadly. "Sometimes it's the only thing that I have to believe in."

* * *

"This is delicious thank you Mitchie," Jason smiled at her across the table. "Thank goodness you're here to cook for Shane now!"

Shane laughed. "I'm not that bad a cook, am I Mitchie?"

She shook her head and smiled back. "No, not at all." She turned to Poppy. "Is everything okay for you?"

Poppy smiled half-heartedly. "Yes thank you. It's lovely."

Mitchie nodded, seeing through the polite smiles to the hurt that was underneath. She could see that Poppy was just trying to put up a front, cover it up, pretend that it wasn't there.

But it was.

And Mitchie knew as well as anyone, that things hurt. And keeping it all inside you, just like she did for so many years is not going to help you or anyone else. Just like Poppy she wasn't exactly feeling all that great tonight. How could she be really after everything? It was just that she had had a lot more experience putting on the happy face than Poppy had.

"I like your pumpkin salad Mitchie," Poppy said softly and Mitchie looked up at her. Jason glanced at her too, glad to see that she was making some sort of an effort.

"I'd be happy to give you the recipe if you would like it."

"Thank you. That would be wonderful," Poppy's voice was still reserved.

The rest of the meal was finished in polite conversation, Shane and Jason laughing with each other, getting on as only brothers do. As the last dish was finished, Mitchie turned to Shane.

"I can do the dishes," she told him as he started to stack the plates on top of each other. She knew that he probably wanted to have some time to catch up more with Jason, seeing as they didn't get to see each other very often.

Shane looked at her. "You're sure it's not too much trouble honey?"

"Of course not, there's not that much to – "

"I'll help you," Poppy put in smoothly.

Mitchie glanced at her, slightly surprised. Although Poppy seemed to be making more of an effort tonight she had also seemed to make it quite clear that Mitchie was not her favourite person to be around. She recovered herself quickly though and smiled at Poppy. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey Peyton," Shane said looking at the little boy who had sat quietly at the table throughout the whole meal. He was still staying with Mitchie. No one was quite sure what was going to happen to him yet. Peyton looked up. "You want to come play a game?"

"With you?" Peyton looked at Shane.

"Yep," Shane grinned at the little boy. "With me and Jase."

"Okay," Peyton smiled back. "Can Ellie come?"

"Of course," Shane picked up Peyton in one arm and Elle out of her high chair in the other. He could see that Peyton was starting to get attached to the little girl.

Mitchie carried the stack of plates into the kitchen as Jase disappeared with Shane and the children into the living room. Poppy silently helped her clear off the table.

Silence hung over the kitchen like a blanket. Hot and smothering. Mitchie started to wash the dishes, Poppy drying. Eventually Mitchie spoke.

"I'm sorry Poppy."

Poppy glanced at her. She turned back to the sink to pick up a dish, knowing exactly what Mitchie was talking about. "It's okay really. There's nothing you can do about it," her voice was soft. "I'm the one who should be apologising to you."

Mitchie looked up from the dishwater. "It's alright."

"It's not really." Poppy looked at her again. "I haven't been acting very nicely towards you and well, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. It's just, you know, well maybe you don't but Shane knows, well I can't, I mean," Poppy stumbed over her words.

"You can't have a baby," Mitchie said quietly.

"No," Poppy's eyes filled up with tears. "And I guess I was jealous of you. I still am," she blushed and looked at Mitchie, hoping she wasn't going to get angry. "But it's really not your fault so I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"It doesn't matter," Mitchie wiped her hands and turned so that she was facing Poppy. "I really am sorry. Sometimes I don't know why I have a baby and people like you, who deserve one a lot more, can't."

"What do you mean?" Poppy looked at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked steadily back at her. "Elle wasn't planned. She was the result of someone hurting me and I don't know Poppy, if you want to envy someone because they have a baby, don't envy me. I love Elle now, but it took me a long time to stop thinking of her as belonging to _him_."

"Oh Mitchie," Poppy said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Mitchie looked back at her. "It's been almost a year now since Elle was born. For a long time I was depressed, but Shane is helping me get better now. Sometimes I think I don't deserve him, but then he told me that's what love is. Love isn't controlled by people deserving each other. It just happens."

Poppy looked at Mitchie. "I love Jase like that."

"I'm sure you do."

"You don't really understand. I've been making things really hard for him just because I want a baby. I don't know, I guess I've been blaming him. But it's really not his fault is it?"

"No," Mitchie said softly. "I don't think it's anyone's fault."

"This whole thing has made me into a really nasty person Mitchie. I don't want to let it control me anymore. I mean I still want a baby of course, but I want the old me back."

Mitchie smiled at her. "I think Jase would like that too."

Poppy smiled back. "He would, wouldn't he?" Mitchie nodded. "Thank you Mitchie."

"For what?" Mitchie looked surprised.

"For being there for me. And for understanding and not being upset at me."

Mitchie smiled at her. She was starting to see that underneath the bitter shell that Poppy had created, she really was the sweet lady that Shane had told her that she was. "It's not a problem."

Poppy smiled back and held out her arms. "Friends?"

Mitchie stepped forward and hugged the slim woman tightly. "Friends."

* * *

**How was that? Shall I keep going or are you sick of this story already??**

**Just kidding... I wouldn't do that to you. :P**

**Thank you so much to all of you for being awesome! :D**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	17. Chapter 17

_Another chapter for you my lovelies. Once again I do apologise for not having the time to reply to each of your reviews. I was going to reply to some today because I had a day off from work as I've been quite sick. But then my aunt rings up and tells us we need to come over because they're all having Christmas dinner. I know. A week early. Anyway, so I spent my day in the chaos that is our family Christmas - complete with grumpy Aunty, baby cousins and a riot in the kitchen (over how to scramble eggs - why you would want scrambled eggs at dinner time is beyond me to start with). BUT, it was... lovely. It felt like home. They might be a bit nutty, but I love them all so much. :)_

_I hope all of your Christmas preparations are going well. I can't wait 'til next Friday! Christmas and then holiday for a week. Oh, and it's summer here right now. Yes, that's right. Be jealous. :P_

_Anyway, enough talking... here's the chapter:_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 17**

"Mr Shane!" Peyton was screaming with laughter. "Make him stop tickling me. Mr Shane!"

Peyton was rolling around on the floor in Shane's living room. Jase was tickling him with no mercy.

"Mr Shane!" Peyton shrieked again and Shane put Elle down on the floor and came over.

"Okay, I'll make him stop," he grabbed Peyton from Jason and started to tickle him himself.

Jason stood up and laughed. Eventually Shane put Peyton down and stood up with Jason. "What a neat kid," Jase commented, watching as Peyton sat down with Elle on the floor. Peyton picked up a book and started to flip through the pages, pointing things out to Elle as he went.

"He is neat isn't he?" Shane smiled at the children on the floor. He was glad to see that Peyton was happier today. The past couple of weeks had been really rough on him.

"It's such a shame about his parents."

Shane looked at Jason and nodded.

"Is there news about his father?"

Shane nodded slightly and glanced towards Peyton. He was still absorbed in the book. He gestured for Jason to follow him over to the window. "Yes there is."

Jason looked at him. "Oh?"

Shane focused on the city lights, stories below them. "He's not coming back."

"What?" Jase looked shocked. "What does he mean he's not coming back?"

"The police received an anonymous tip about his whereabouts yesteday afternoon. They managed to track him down, but apparently he's not coming back. Legal guardianship has been given to Peyton's great aunt."

"The wonderful Ms. Cox?" Jase's words were sarcastic.

"Yes. Mitchie got a call from her this morning. She doesn't know what she's going to do. As I told you before, she has no interest in Peyton herself."

"What's going to happen to him?"

Shane shook his head sadly. "We really don't know. Ms. Cox wants Mitchie to keep him until some other arrangements can be made. As far as I know she doesn't plan on keeping him herself, so I hate to think what her 'other arrangements' would be."

"Mitchie can't keep him?"

Shane shook his head again. "I mean she would be willing, but realistically it's not very practical. She has to go back to work at some point because she has no other way of supporting herself and Riley and Elle. I mean," Shane glanced towards the kitchen to make sure that Mitchie couldn't hear him, "Well, I would like to help her out, you know just help pay some of the bills to make things a bit easier for her, but she won't let me."

Jase nodded understandingly. "I see."

"So we really don't know what's going to happen."

"Well," Jason said slowly. "We're going to be staying in the city for a while – at least a couple of months, so maybe Poppy could look after him during the day while Mitchie was at work."

Shane nodded thoughtfully. "You'll be staying with me, so there's no reason why Peyton couldn't just stay here I guess. If Poppy would be happy with that."

Jason's eyes brightened. "She would love it."

Shane smiled at him. Poppy _would_ love it. More than anything.

"Shall we see what the girls think?" Shane asked. Jason nodded back and Shane walked over to the kitchen.

"Mitchie?" He stopped, surprised as he looked through the door. Poppy and Mitchie had their heads together, one dark, one fair, laughing as they washed the dishes. Now _that_ was a surprise! He gathered himself together though and smiled. Mitchie had managed to work her magic once again. Shane was yet to meet someone that Mitchie couldn't get along with if they gave it long enough.

"Mitchie?" Shane spoke again and Mitchie looked up laughingly.

"Yes?"

"Come out here. Jason and I have an idea."

Mitchie nodded and dried her hands. "Come on Poppy," she smiled at the blonde woman and they went back out to the living room.

"Have a seat," Shane gestured towards the couches. Poppy sat down next to Jason, a slightly confused look on her pretty face. Shane and Mitchie sat down opposite them. "Jason and I have a bit of a proposition for you."

"For me?" Poppy looked even more confused.

"Yes," Shane nodded. "But it will depend on what Mitchie thinks of it all."

"Okay," Mitchie nodded. "Tell us what's going on."

"Well first Poppy, we need to fill you in a bit. Mitchie, as you know, is looking after Peyton at the moment. That was just meant to be a temporary arrangement, but yesterday Peyton's great aunt and only close relative, found out that Peyton's father will not be returning. She is not interested in keeping Peyton herself, so other arrangements need to be made."

Poppy nodded, wondering what any of this had to do with her.

"So Mitchie is willing to look after Peyton, but she has to go back to work soon so there is no one to look after him during the day. But seeing as you and Jase are going to be in the city for a while longer, I just had an idea that maybe you would be willing to look after him. He could sleep either at Mitchie's or here. It wouldn't really matter, and you could stay with him in the day. It's only an idea though," he added quickly, making sure that Poppy didn't feel pressured into anything. "And it would have to be okay with Mitchie too." He glanced at Mitchie and she nodded back, smiling, before they turned their attention back to Poppy.

"Really?" Poppy's voice was soft. "You would trust me with him?"

"Of course," Mitchie said quickly. "If Peyton is happy then he can just stay here. I'm over here quite a lot anyway and he knows Shane well so I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Really?" Poppy said again, her eyes filling up with tears. Jason took her hand gently and smiled at her. "I would love that," she managed to get out after a minute. "Thank you."

Shane smiled. It had just been an idea, but maybe it would be good for Poppy. She deserved to be happy after the hard couple of years she had had. "We can work out what to do when you both go back to California when the time comes."

"Actually," Jason cleared his throat. "We were thinking of maybe moving back to New York in the new year. I was talking to Nate while we were at Mom and Dad's and he said that once he and Caitlyn were married they would be interested in moving to LA. We thought that maybe we could just switch positions at Connect Records. It would give us both a bit of a change of scene and everything. And Nate's really interested in kind of starting life with Caitlyn in LA. That's where her family is, you know."

Shane nodded. "That's right. I'd forgotten they lived there." He grinned at Jase and Poppy. "Well that sounds good to me. I'll miss Nate, but it's still a while until they get married and it will be really nice to have you living closer."

"So," Mitchie said. "Shall we just say that Peyton can stay here at Shane's and then we'll see how things work from there?"

"Yes," Jason nodded. "We'll be staying here until after Christmas probably and then we'll look at finding a house in the suburbs." He turned to Poppy. "How does that sound?"

She smiled back. "It sounds wonderful."

"Peyton honey," Mitchie called. The little boy looked up from the book that he was still looking at with Elle. "Come over here."

Peyton stood up and came over to her, standing shyly by her knee. Mitchie put her arm around him. "How would you like to stay here at Mr Shane's house Peyton?"

Peyton's eyes got wide. "Always?"

The adults laughed. "Well for a while anyway," Shane ruffled the boy's blonde hair.

"Poppy is going to look after you," Mitchie told him. "How would you like that?"

Peyton looked up at Poppy shyly. Poppy smiled encouragingly at him.

"Would that be good Bud?" Shane asked.

Peyton nodded and Poppy got down on the floor in front of him. He looked at her and she smiled back at him. "We can do lots of fun things together."

"Okay," he said. Mitchie hugged him.

"Go and give Poppy a hug," she whispered softly in his ear. He looked at Mitchie questioningly and she nodded. "Go on."

He smiled then and walked towards Poppy. She opened her arms up and he threw his chubby arms around her neck. She hugged him tightly and when she looked up at Mitchie and Shane over his shoulder, her eyes were bright with tears. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Mitchie smiled at Shane and turned back to Poppy. "No, thank _you_."

* * *

"Ma ma," Elle cooed, stretching her arms out to her mom. "Ma."

Shane was sitting on the floor in his living room a couple of weeks after Poppy and Jase had come over for dinner. Elle was in his arms and had been happy with him until she saw her mom come into the room. She had just been cooking, getting ready for Elle's first birthday party, which was later in the afternoon.

Shane stood Elle up, holding on to her hands and helping her walk towards Mitchie. Mitchie sat down on the floor a couple of metres away. "See what happens if you let her go Shane."

Shane gently pried his fingers out of the baby's tight grip. "Go on Ellie. Walk to mommy."

Elle wavered back and forth. Mitchie thought for sure that she was going to fall at any moment, so she scooted slightly closer. "Come on sweetie." She held her arms out.

Elle took one tiny step towards Mitchie and then plopped down on her bottom, giggling. Shane picked her up again and put her on her feet. "Go on, walk to mommy."

"Come on Elle," Mitchie smiled and held her arms out. "Come on."

Elle wobbled before taking another tiny step. "Come on sweetie." Elle took another tiny step, and then another one before she fell into Mitchie's arms. "Good girl!"

Shane came over and sat down beside Elle. "Who's a clever girl?" Elle giggled up at him. "Yes you are," he touched her nose. "You are."

She laughed as he picked her up and threw her up in the air. "Ma ma," she giggled.

"What's Shane doing honey?" Mitchie laughed. "What's he doing?"

Elle laughed again. "Ma ma."

Shane laughed and handed her back to Mitchie. "When's she going to say something other than mama?"

"I don't know," Mitchie laughed. "That's the only thing she seems to say really."

"Well I'm sure she'll start talking more when she's ready," Shane glanced at his watch. "Acutally speaking of being ready, what time are people arriving?"

Mitchie looked at the clock. "Any time now. Will you blow up some balloons? I'm just going to put Elle's new dress on her."

Shane nodded. "Sure."

He had just tied the bunch of pink balloons to the doorframe when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. "The door's open."

"Hello!" Shane heard his mom's cheerful voice.

"In here Mom," Shane got up and kissed his mom's cheek. His dad slapped him on the back cheerfully.

"How are you son?"

"Great thanks. Thank you so much for coming down."

"Not a problem son," Mr. Grey said loudly.

Mrs. Grey nodded in aggreeance. "We're not letting Mitchie go anytime soon so we thought it would be nice to be here for her and Elle. Oh there you are sweetie," she said as Mitchie came into the room. "How are you?" She hugged Mitchie tightly. "And Elle!" She took Elle from Mitchie's arms and kissed her cheek. Elle giggled up at her, trying to grab onto her dangly earings.

"Haha, watch out for those," Mitchie warned and then turned towards the door. "Oh and here's Mom and Riley."

She introduced them to the others. Diana sat down with Mrs. Grey on the couch, both of them cooing over Elle. Mitchie went back into the kitchen to check on the food. Riley followed her there.

"How are you doing Riley?" Mitchie looked at her sister sympathetically.

Riley smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine thanks."

"Is living at mom's going okay for you?"

"Yes," Riley nodded. "I like it there a lot. I don't know, it's just like, after all these years it's really nice to finally get to know her well."

Mitchie smiled. "I know what you mean. I'm glad you're enjoying spending time with her."

"I really am, and she's been really good about, you know, the baby," Riley put one hand on her abdomen.

Mitchie nodded. "She would be. She knows what you've been through."

Riley smiled, "You know I feel really fortunate."

"Why's that?" Mitchie turned towards the oven to pull the vegetables out.

"Because I'm not alone in this."

Mitchie turned back towards Riley. "Oh Riley, of course you're not alone."

"I mean, it's like I feel really lucky that both you and Mom know what I've been through. So you won't judge me or anything. You're just there for me all the time."

Mitchie put the vegetables down and held out her arms to Riley. "We love you Riley." She hugged the girl tightly. "And we know what you're going through so we're always here for you."

"Thank you," Riley hugged Mitchie back. "It means a lot to me."

"Anytime sweetheart," Mitchie hugged her again. "And you're doing okay?"

"Yes, I went to see Dr. Joy again yesterday," Riley rolled her eyes. "Dr. Joy, oh joy," she laughed. "Actually it wasn't that bad. He said that I'm doing better than he thought I would be. I'm almost twelve weeks, which means that the risk of miscarrying is not so high now."

"Good," Mitchie nodded. "And what about the pelvic fractures?"

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "Before they found out I was pregnant, they were meant to x-ray me to check for healing about three months after you know, the um, accident."

Mitchie nodded understandingly. "But they can't do that anymore can they?"

"No, so I guess we'll just have to see how things go."

"It's going to be okay," Mitchie said reassuringly.

"I know it is," Riley nodded too. "I'm so determined, this baby has no choice but to be okay."

Mitchie smiled at her. "Good," she was about to continue speaking when a blonde head popped around the corner.

"Hello?"

Mitchie looked up and smiled happily. "Poppy!"

The other woman smiled back. "How are you?" She turned to Riley. "And how are you Riley?" They had met the week before when Riley came over to Shane's to visit with Mitchie.

"Well thank you," Riley smiled. "Are you enjoying being in the city?"

"Yes!" Poppy was practically glowing. "I love it. And Peyton is such a darling. We're having so much fun together."

Mitchie smiled back. "Well I'm glad to hear it. Where is he?"

"Out in the – " Poppy's words were cut off as Peyton himself flew through the door.

"Mitchie!" he hurtled into her arms.

She laughed and picked him up. "Oof, you're getting heavy my friend!"

Peyton giggled. "Guess what Mitchie?"

"What honey?"

"Poppy says that I might be able to stay with them when they move into their new house after Christmas! And you know Mitchie, Christmas is only next week!"

Mitchie laughed and looked at Poppy over the top of his head. She smiled back and nodded. "We'll see," Poppy said laughingly, but Mitchie could tell that she really did want Peyton to stay with them longer.

"That's pretty exciting, huh?" she said to Peyton.

"Yes!" Peyton said excitedly. "I love Poppy and Jason already. I love you too Mitchie, but I love staying with them!"

Mitchie laughed, watching the way tears came to Poppy's eyes at Peyton's words. "I love you too honey."

Peyton started squirming then and Mitchie put him down. He raced into the living room. "Elle! Elle! Guess what?"

The three girls in the kitchen laughed. Elle couldn't care less what Peyton's news was, but he was so excited that he was determined to share it with the baby anyway. Mitchie thought it had been good for him, in a way, to be around Elle more. He was starting to act a little less spoiled. It was good for him to finally start having some stability in his little life.

"Okay dokey," Shane came into the kitchen. "Caitlyn and Nate arrived so everyone's here. Let's get this party rocking!"

Mitchie, Poppy and Riley rolled their eyes at each other. Shane laughed and held up his hands. "What?"

Mitchie grinned at him. "Nothing."

"_Anyway_," Shane said, ignoring the fact that he was pretty sure they were making fun of him. "Let's go."

The table was already set, so it only took a couple of minutes to get the food out and put it on the table. Everything was pink and white, a perfect fairytale birthday for Elle. The little girl sat in her high chair at the end of the table, giggling happily. She was too young to really realise what was going on. All she knew was that this was fun.

Mitchie sat down on one side of her and Shane on the other. The whole meal was filled with laughter and talking and all too soon it was time for the cake to be cut. Poppy went into the kitchen and came back out with Elle's cake, covered in pink and white frosting, with 'Happy Birthday Elle' written on it in curly letters.

She set the cake down in front of Mitchie who had pulled Elle onto her lap.

"Happy birthday to you," Shane started the singing off and soon everyone joined in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elle, happy birthday to you."

"Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!" Everyone cheered and Elle laughed and waved her hands in the air.

"Let's blow out your candle sweetie," Mitchie leaned forward and blew softly.

"Did ya make a wish Ellie?" Shane tickled Elle's tummy and then picked her up off Mitchie's lap.

Mitchie smiled as she started to cut the cake, handing it out to each person. She knew that if it was up to her, then she didn't need to make a wish. Everything she wanted was right here in front of her. Every wish was already coming true.

* * *

**Aw, isn't that sweet? Maybe this story is going to have a happy ending after all.**

**Or maybe not.**

**You never know. :P**

**Love you!**

**-Nikki**


	18. Chapter 18

_Apologies for any typos in this or previous chapters... this story has now gotten so long that my word processor is refusing to pick up spelling mistakes!_

_And guess what? We have got to 212 reviews! Unbelievable! When I started writing this story I never even dreamed that people would like it as much as they have. So thank you, thank you, a million times over. :)_

* * *

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 18**

"Mitchie guess what?" Shane said as soon as Mitchie came in the door to his apartment, cheeks red from the cold.

"What?" Mitchie laughed and came over to him, putting her arms around his neck. Shane pressed his lips against her icy mouth, forgetting what he had been going to say briefly.

"You taste like snowflakes."

Mitchie laughed. "That's because it's snowing outside."

Shane took her hand and pulled her over to the window. "It is too. This is late in the winter for a snowstorm."

"I know, it's beautiful though, isn't it?" Mitchie pointed to the snowflakes tumbling down outside. Shane looked at her looking at the snowflakes.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aw," Mitchie said softly, turning towards him.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled back at him, before pulling away. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh!" Shane remembered suddenly. He sat down on the couch and pulled Mitchie down on his lap. "I have the best news!"

"What?"

"Well I just got a call from Robin, you know my friend from All Star Records?"

"Yes, I know him. He was the one that tried to cheat you guys a few months back, wasn't he?"

"Well yes, but he was really apologetic about that. Apparently they had some new board members and that was all a big mistake. They've been working really hard to get their good reputation back since then."

"Oh," Mitchie was a little confused as to how this applied to his good news. "And?"

"And so he called me just a few minutes ago. He said that he had been going through all the demo CD's he had received in the past year and they've decided that they want to sign guess who?"

"Riley?" Mitchie's voice rose in excitement.

"Yes! Isn't that awesome?"

"Totally!" Mitchie turned around and threw her arms around Shane's neck. After a minute she pulled back and looked at him. "But what about her being pregnant. Do they know?"

"Yes, I told Robin and he said that was okay. They would be happy to wait to sign her after the baby was born."

"I can't believe it," Mitchie looked like she was about to cry. "It's taken such a long time, but Riley finally might be able to live her dream."

"Yes," Shane nodded firmly. "And just because she's going to have a baby doesn't mean that she has to give up on her dreams."

"No," Mitchie shook her head. "Thank you Shane. This really means a lot to us."

Shane smiled at her. "It's no trouble. Riley deserves it after all that she's been through. She's still got a way to go until she's out of danger, but she really does deserve this."

Mitchie got up off Shane's knee and went and stood by the window, looking out at the city as the winter light started to fade into darkness. Riley really did deserve this. At almost 6 months pregnant now she was doing far better than anyone had ever expected. The doctors were watching her carefully and it seemed that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay. Mitchie knew that her sister was having another ultrasound scan tomorrow and that would be a good indicator as to how the baby was doing.

Shane came and stood beside her, putting his arm around her thin waist lightly. She turned and smiled up at him. He smiled back. "What are you thinking about?"

Mitchie smiled again. "I was just thinking how blessed we are."

"Life is good, isn't it?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

Shane looked surprised. "Thanks to me?"

"Yes," Mitchie nodded. "If you hadn't come along then I don't know where I would be now. What if you hadn't? I might never have met Riley, and Peyton might have ended up in a foster family instead of a loving home with your brother and sister."

Shane looked thoughtful. "That's true about Peyton, but I don't really know I had much to do with you and Riley meeting up."

"What do you mean? I met her at the showcase Connect Records held."

"I know, but sometimes things are just meant to be. Like I have a feeling that even if I had never of met you, you would still have found Riley."

"Really?"

"Yes, because your sisters and it might have taken years, but you would have found each other eventually. You share the same genes, so you're kind of linked to each other wherever you are or whatever you do."

Mitchie looked out the window. "I never really thought of it that way before. Maybe you're right."

Shane smiled down at her. "Maybe. Or maybe not. All I know is that I'm glad it was raining that day that I saw you the first time. And I'm glad that I gave you my umbrella. If I hadn't, then I think life would be a whole lot different to how it is now."

"Yes," Mitchie nodded. "I think it would be."

"Like," Shane joked. "I would still have to eat my cooking all the time. And _that_ could never have ended well."

Mitchie laughed, "Well your cooking's really not that bad at all."

Shane laughed too. "I guess not, but I like yours better."

Mitchie smiled at him and then thought of something. "Hey, are you going to tell Riley about the record deal?"

"Oh," Shane nodded, "I'd forgotten about that. But yes, totally. I can call her now."

"Or," Mitchie said slowly. "How about we take her out for dinner tomorrow night. As a surprise. It can kind of be a celebration because of how well she's doing now, and we're pretty sure the ultrasound tomorrow will be good news so we can celebrate that too. Then we can tell her about the record label there."

"Good idea," Shane got his phone out. "I'll give her a ring and see if she'd like that."

Mitchie smiled and leant up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen, okay?"

Shane nodded at her and held the phone up to his ear as it started to ring.

17 rings later someone eventually picked up the phone.

"Riley?" Shane's voice was questioning.

"Yes?"

"Oh hey Riley, it's Shane. How are you doing?"

"I'm really great thanks. You?"

"I'm fine too."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, Mitchie and I were just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well how about you and your mom come out to dinner with us."

"Really?" Riley's voice was excited.

"For sure, we'd love to take you somewhere. We thought that you'd probably want to celebrate after you have your ultrasound tomorrow. We're really hoping the doctor's going to give you the all clear."

"Thank you! I'd love that," Riley paused slightly. "Although Shane, would you mind if Poppy and Jason came as well?"

"Of course not. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," Riley's voice was soft. "I've been thinking a lot and well, I'd like to talk to Poppy."

"Okay," Shane was slightly confused, but he didn't let on. "The more the merrier!"

"And Peyton and Elle too," Riley said quickly. "Don't leave them behind. They're part of our family as well."

Shane smiled at the term 'our' family. Over the past few months, the hard times that they had gone through really had brought them together and made them into a family. _And_, he thought. _If all goes according to plan, then it won't be too much longer until we actually _are _all a family._

"Of course, we wouldn't think of leaving Elle behind, and you know Poppy – she hardly lets Peyton out of her sight!"

Riley laughed. "I know. But I'm glad to see her so happy with him."

"So am I Riley. So am I."

"And it's good for Peyton too you know? To finally have a family after all this time."

"Yes, you're right. It really is good for everyone."

"Anyway Shane, I'll let you go now. But thank you so much once again."

"That's totally okay Riley, we'd love to do something for you. I really hope your doctor's appointment and everything goes well tomorrow. Your mom's going with you, isn't she?"

"Yes and I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Right, see you Riley. Have a good night."

"You too."

Shane hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. Elle was sitting in her high chair babbling happily up at her mom. Shane picked her up and flew her around the kitchen, laughing as the baby giggled delightedly.

"What time are you going home sweetheart?" he asked when Elle finally quietened down a bit.

"Straight after dinner," Mitchie smiled at him. "Elle needs to get a good sleep if she's going to come out with us tomorrow."

"True," Shane smiled. "Or you could just put her to sleep on the couch and stay here with me."

Mitchie looked at him, "Thanks, but – "

Shane laughed. "I'm only kidding sweet. Although you are welcome to stay anytime you like."

Mitchie smiled at him, "I know. Thank you."

Shane came over to her, Elle still in his arms. "I love you an awful lot, you know that don't you Mitchie?"

"Of course," she smiled at him again.

"And I'd never want to pressure you into doing something that you didn't want to."

"I know you wouldn't," Mitchie looked at him. "I trust you."

Shane looked down at her, seeing the trust in her eyes, loving her for it. He leant down and kissed her gently. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him until Elle started to squirm between them.

Mitchie could feel Shane smiling into the kiss as he started to pull away. He tickled Elle's stomach. "You're a monkey, you know that?"

She laughed again and Mitchie smiled at the two of them as Shane started on another plane ride around the kitchen.

* * *

"Your attention please everyone," Shane tapped his spoon against the side of his glass the following night. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Shane smiled. "We have some good news," he turned to Riley. "But first, I believe Riley has something to share with you all?"

Riley nodded. "Well today, as you know, I went to the doctor's. I had an ultrasound and then I saw Dr. Joy again as soon as she got the results from the scan. The good news is that the baby is healthy. There's nothing wrong with," she paused slightly, "_it_." She laughed. "It's kind of awkward calling the baby 'it' isn't it?"

Everyone laughed along with her.

"But yes, so Dr. Joy says it looks like everything is going to be okay. The baby will need to be born by Caesarean section, but Dr. Joy says that will be okay because I've gotten a lot stronger now and I'll be fine too. Everything is going to be alright." Riley's eyes brimmed over with tears. "And while I'm talking, I just wanted to thank you all so much for your support. It means a lot to me."

Tears had come to Mitchie's eyes as well. She got up and put her arms around Riley. "I love you," she whispered. "And I'm so proud of you for everything."

Riley smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Mitchie. I don't think I would have been strong enough to get through this without you."

Mitchie smiled back. "Oh well, I actually think you're a lot stronger than you think. But I'm glad that I could be here for you and you know any time you need anything, just let me know okay?"

"Thank you," Riley smiled again as Mitchie went back to her seat.

Shane grinned at everyone. "So what about a toast?" he proposed, raising his glass. "To Riley!"

Everyone lifted their glasses. "To Riley!"

There was a chorus of congratulations and then Shane tapped on his glass again. "So I have some good news for Riley as well," he turned to her, laughing at the confused look on her face. "And you already thought that your day couldn't get any better, didn't you?"

Riley nodded and Shane laughed again.

"Well honey, hold on 'cause you're going to get some pretty exciting news."

Mitchie laughed. "Just tell her already Shane!"

Shane grinned at her. "Okay, so yesterday I got a call from Robin from All Star Records. Do you remember meeting him last year?"

"Yes," Riley nodded slowly.

"Well, he told me that after your baby is born, his company is going to sign you."

"Oh my God," Riley said quietly. "Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Yes," Shane chuckled. "You're getting a record deal!"

Riley sat frozen in shock for a minute before putting her head down on the table, her shoulders starting to shake. In a minute she sat up, her hands covering her face. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "I don't believe it."

"It's true," Mitchie said softly. "You're really going to get signed."

"Oh my God!" Riley stood up, a wide smile breaking out on her face. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Oh my God, I don't believe it."

She turned to Shane. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He stood up too. "No worries kid," he hugged her tightly. "It was all you really. You're the one whose voice they love."

"Oh my God," Riley repeated. She held her arms out then and everyone stood up, coming over and crushing her into a group hug. "Thank you everyone. This is the best news ever. Thank you so much!"

In a few minutes the congratulations had died down and Riley thought that she would slip outside to get some air and think things through. "I'm just going out for a couple of minutes," she whispered to Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, make sure you put your coat on though. It's pretty cold out."

Riley laughed. "Yes Mom."

Mitchie laughed too. "See you in a little while."

Riley lifted her hand in a wave and slipped out the back door of the restaurant into the courtyard. There was a brazier lit out here, but no one was silly enough to brave the cold and actually eat at the frosty tables. _It must be mostly for looks_, Riley thought as she walked towards it, almost bumping into someone as she went.

"Oh I'm sorry," Riley turned towards the woman. "Oh Poppy!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't realise you were out here!"

Poppy smiled at her. "I just thought I'd get some air."

Riley smiled back. "Me too. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure," Poppy held out her arm and Riley took it as they began to walk around the frosty courtyard. They chatted about Riley's record deal for a couple of minutes before lapsing into silence.

Riley looked towards the restaurant. Inside she could see everyone laughing at a story that Jason was telling. It looked so warm and inviting, but she really wanted to talk to Poppy before they went back to them.

Poppy noticed her gaze. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"No, not yet," Riley turned to her. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" Poppy asked, slightly surprised. Her tone of voice was pleasant, as always though.

"Well," Riley glanced inside again and then sat down on the step outside the door to the restaurant, holding out her hands to the fire in the brazier. Poppy sat down next to her and pulled her coat tight around her body. She looked at Riley inquisitively.

"I've been thinking a lot," Riley began slowly, before pausing.

Poppy looked at her. "About what?"

"About my baby," Riley placed her hands on her abdomen. "And I've been thinking about you too."

"About me?"

"Yes," Riley said softly. "And I want you to have it."

"Sorry?" Poppy thought that she had misheard what the younger girl had said.

"Yes," Riley said again, gaining confidence. "I want my baby to have the best life possible and I'm only a teenager. But you and Jase can give my baby the life that it, she – it's a girl Poppy, I haven't told anyone else yet, but it's a girl. You can give her the life that she deserves."

"Oh Riley," Poppy's eyes started to fill up with tears. "You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not," Riley said slowly, then stopped. "I'm doing it for all of us. I love her, I love my baby, but I'm not able to give her what she needs. All I can give her is my love, but you can give her everything. So I'm doing it for her. And I'm doing it for me, because Poppy," Riley's voice cracked slightly, "I'm only a kid really and I want a chance to live. That's not really wrong is it?"

"Of course not," Poppy put her arm around Riley's shoulder. "I totally understand."

"And," Riley continued. "I'm doing it for you. Because you deserve to be happy."

"Oh Riley sweetheart," a tear slipped down Poppy's cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Riley said, determination in her voice. "More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life."

"Oh Riley," Poppy looked like she was going to break down any second. "Thank you."

Riley looked at her, tears filling her own eyes. "No, thank _you_."

Poppy smiled at her shakily, "I want her to grow up knowing that you're her birth mom though."

Riley smiled back, "I'd like that. She'd find out later anyway and I'd kind of like her to know that she's, well, that she belonged to me once," Riley's smile shook and the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart," Poppy put her arms around Riley. "She can be _ours_," she hugged Riley and then let go, folding her hands in her lap.

Riley looked at her for a long minute. "And I want you to name her." She undid her coat and picked up Poppy's hands, placing them on her rounded stomach gently.

Poppy's eyes overflowed with tears as she touched the unborn baby softly, reverently. In a minute she looked up at Riley, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hannah," she said softly.

Riley looked at her.

"Hannah," Poppy repeated. "We'll name her Hannah. Because it means grace and that's exactly what this baby is – a gift of grace."

* * *

**I hope you liked the end of that chapter. I know I did. :P**

**Let me know what you thought. :D**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Internet. Why must you decide not to work on the morning that I want to post this chapter? _This_ chapter? Everyone is waiting for it. But oh well – I forgive you. Maybe. Because you're working now. Just don't do it again. Thank you. Love, me._

_Okay…. so this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Need I say more? :)_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Chapter 19**

The phone was ringing as Mitchie came in the door after work, Elle in one arm, a bag of groceries in the other.

"Just a minute," she murmured, setting the groceries down on the counter and placing Elle in her playpen on the floor.

"Hello?" she finally picked up the phone breathlessly.

On the other end Shane laughed and Mitchie smiled. How many times had she picked up the phone to hear that same laughing voice? "I take it you just got in."

"Yes," Mitchie laughed too. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Excellent thank you. What about you? How was yours?"

"Much better now that I'm talking to you."

"Oh?" Shane questioned. "Long day?"

"No, well," Mitchie sighed slightly, "Well, you know the family I've been working for the past couple of months?"

"The Carltons? Yes."

"Well, Mrs Carlton told me today that they are moving to France early in the fall. So it looks like I'll have to find another job then," Mitchie paused. "To her credit she has told me well in advance and she did even offer for me to go with them – the girls will need a nanny over there as well."

"You said no though, didn't you?"

"Of course," Mitchie replied hurriedly. "I'm not planning on leaving any time soon."

"Good," Shane said, satisfied. There was a pause. "Although you know you don't really need to worry about getting another job in the fall."

"Oh why's that?" Mitchie wondered what he was talking about. Shane knew quite well that it wasn't all that easy to find a job right now.

"Um," there was another pause, as if Shane was thinking what to say. "Well, you know, the Carlton's have liked you as a nanny so I'm sure they will give you a good reference."

But Mitchie could tell that that was not what Shane had meant.

"Okaaay," Mitchie said slowly. "Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"Yes," Shane replied quickly. "And while you're on the phone I have something to ask you sweetheart."

"Oh?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, where are we going?"

Shane laughed. "It's a surprise," he replied mysteriously.

Mitchie laughed too. "Okay."

"And I want Elle to be there for the second half of the surprise, so I've already arranged for Poppy to look after her until we've finished dinner and then she'll drop her off."

"Alright," Mitchie laughed. "Sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"I have," Shane said softly and Mitchie could tell that he meant more than what he was saying – although _what_ exactly he meant, she wasn't entirely sure of.

"I'm looking forward to it already Shane. It'll get me through another day with the Carlton twins."

Shane laughed. "I'm looking forward to it too sweet. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sounds good. Should I wear anything in particular?"

"No, I don't think so. Something nice, but not overboard." _Although,_ Shane thought as he said that, _Mitchie never goes overboard._ Then he thought of something else. "Oh, but make sure you bring a coat and scarf and all that. It's going to be cold."

"Sure," Mitchie laughed. "I'll see you then."

"For sure," Mitchie could hear that Shane was smiling into the phone. "Have a good day tomorrow honey."

"You too."

Shane smiled again and pressed the 'end call' button on his phone. He sat down on the couch, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Tomorrow was going to be the day. Tomorrow he would finally ask Mitchie to be his.

* * *

Shane paced backwards and forwards in his living room, watching the clock's hands turn slowly around.

Eventually they reached 6.30 and he sighed in relief.

Finally! Time to leave to pick Mitchie up.

He looked in the mirror, straightened his suit and smiled. Not nervous. Just excited. And happy. He had waited so long for tonight. The perfect moment. He was going to _make_ the perfect moment.

He walked down the hall, turned off the lights, locked the door behind him, climbed down the stairs, got into his car and shut the door. Everything slowly and deliberately. No need to rush tonight.

Only a few more minutes to go. Not long now. 23 city blocks; half an hour at this time of evening. Then he would be there. With her.

Finally.

* * *

Mitchie pulled a black knee length dress out of the closet. Dressy, but not overdone. Perfect.

She pulled the dress on and sat in front of the mirror applying her makeup and doing her hair. She curled it, put it up, took it down, looked at herself in the mirror again. Down. Down would be just right. She swept her grown out bangs to the side and pinned them with a black barrette. Standing up, she went to her closet and looked for shoes. Boots would be best, she decided. Shane said to dress warmly.

She glanced at the clock quickly. 6.55. He would be here any minute now. She pulled on her red coat and black and grey scarf, as well as a pair of mittens. She looked in the mirror one more time before she turned the light off.

She nodded at her reflection and smiled. She didn't quite know why, but she just felt that tonight she needed to look nice; tonight was special.

Tonight.

* * *

Shane pulled up outside Mitchie's building just on seven. He could see her shadowy figure through the smoked glass doors of the building – waiting to come outside until he got there. It was still freezing at this time of year. Late winter, but still freezing.

Shane got out of the car and as he went around to the sidewalk, Mitchie came out of the building, coat and mittens on, black hat covering her dark curls. _Beautiful._

Mitchie's face lit up as he came towards her.

"Hello beautiful."

Mitchie laughed, "How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California."

Shane laughed and came forward, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. He laughed again. "Well I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it's a lot warmer there than it is here!"

"I know, it sure is cold isn't it?"

"For sure," Shane opened the passenger door. "Hop in. It's warmer inside."

Mitchie turned to Shane as soon as he got in the driver's seat. "So where are we going?"

Shane laughed and Mitchie smiled. _Does he ever do anything other than laugh?_

"You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise, remember?"

Mitchie laughed lightly, "How could I forget?"

Shane turned and flashed a grin in her direction. "Not long 'til we'll be there."

Mitchie smiled back and leaned against the headrest, completely ready to enjoy her evening with Shane.

In only a few minutes Shane pulled up at the curb. Mitchie looked out the window in confusion. "Starbucks?"

Shane laughed. "Not quite, but get out and I'll show you something."

Mitchie got out of the car and Shane came around and took her hand, leading her under the eaves outside Starbucks. "Remember this place?"

"Um," Mitchie looked around. "Well yes, I've been here lots of time before."

Shane looked at her and smiled. "Almost a year ago I drove past this spot on my way to a meeting. Standing under the eaves outside Starbucks was a young woman holding a baby to her chest, wondering whether to cross the road in the rain."

Mitchie looked up at him and he smiled again. "This was the first place I saw you Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled at him. "And the first place I saw you. Well, I didn't really see you, just your car and the umbrella," she smiled again. "I still have that umbrella."

"Really?" Shane laughed lightly. "Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you Shane," Mitchie said softly, looking up at him.

"What for?"

"For the umbrella," Mitchie smiled. "And for everything."

"No problem. I'm the one that should be thanking you," he smiled at her.

She started to contradict him, but he held up his hand to stop her and smiled again. "Get back in the car. I'm going to take you somewhere else."

It took only a couple of minutes to drive the next few blocks, before Shane pulled up again.

"Grey and Grey?" Mitchie looked at Shane questioningly. "What are we doing here?"

Shane grinned at her. "Just wait and see."

He helped Mitchie out of the car, turned back and locked it before taking Mitchie's mittened hand in his own leather gloved one. He led her over to the door of Grey and Grey's building and then stepped away. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

He smiled. "Now do you remember _this_ place?"

Mitchie nodded. "Of course, it's your work."

"Well yes," Shane paused. "But remember this?" He stepped away and came towards her as if he wasn't watching what he was doing and almost crashed right into her.

Mitchie laughed. "Yes. That's what happened the first time we talked. You bumped into me and then apologized and asked me out for dinner."

Shane smiled at her. "Best decision I ever made in my life to ask you out. Although," he paused and looked at her thoughtfully, "it wasn't really a decision. It just happened. I mean, I opened my mouth and next thing I know we're having dinner together."

Mitchie smiled, "I know what you mean. Sometimes without thinking, like before you know what's going on, things have happened. One minute you're alone out on the street and the next you've got a date. One day you wake up by yourself, thinking there's nothing left to live for," Mitchie paused. "Well, except for Elle, she was really the only thing holding me to this world at one point." She shook her head slightly and continued. "And then the next day you realise that life really is worth living because there are people who do care about you. And if you know that people care about you then you know that everything's going to be alright."

"Aw sweetheart," Shane looked at her tenderly, "I know. One day my life was the monotony of business – not bad, by any means – just monotonous. And then the next I had you and life was just so," he paused, trying to find the right words, "so much better." He smiled at her. "I never knew that there was a part of me that was missing until you came along and filled it."

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears and he bent down and kissed her gently. Pulling back he smiled at her. "Now, let's go and get some dinner before we both die of frostbite out here, okay?"

Mitchie laughed and took his hand again. "Okay."

"We'll walk, shall we? It's only the next block over.

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie smiled, having an idea now as to where they were going.

Sure enough soon they were standing outside the same Thai restaurant that Shane had taken Mitchie to on the day that they had first met. Mitchie looked up at Shane and smiled. He opened the door, the warm yellow glow from inside spilling out onto the dark pavement.

"You're recreating the day we met," Mitchie said softly.

Shane smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back as they went inside. "I'm helping us remember."

"Mr Grey!" A waiter scurried over to them. "Mr Grey, long time since you've been here," he scolded before turning to Mitchie and grinning at her. "Nice to see you too."

Mitchie smiled back.

"Corner table Mr Grey?"

"Yes thank you," Shane smiled at the waiter as he seated them at the same table that they had sat at on that night last May.

"So Mitchie," Shane smiled at her as soon as they were settled with their drinks. "It's been almost a year."

"I know, things have changed a lot haven't they?"

"Unbelievably," Shane nodded. "This past year a lot has happened."

Mitchie nodded too, "Yes. And speaking of things happening, isn't it great news about Peyton?"

"Yes," Shane laughed. "Poppy and Jason are finally getting the family they always dreamed of. They're adopting Peyton, and then they'll have Riley's baby as well."

Mitchie looked at him. "Do you think she's doing the right thing?"

"Who sweetheart? Riley?"

"Yes."

Shane looked back at her. "Yes Mitchie, I think she is. It was a hard decision for her to make, but I really do think that she's doing the best thing. This way Riley will get a chance to continue being a child for a while longer, and Poppy will also get the baby she's always dreamed of having. I think that in the end it will work out well."

"She'll be sad though."

"Of course sweetheart," Shane looked at her steadily. "But doing the right thing is never easy." He reached across the table and took her hand. "And this way, Riley gets to see her baby grow up."

"It's just so surreal," Mitchie said softly. "The doctor told us that Riley and the baby would probably never survive, but they are both fine. The baby's healthy, Riley's healthy, everything is fine."

"I know," Shane smiled at her. "Maybe the tables have turned. Riley, and you, are finally getting some good luck."

"It's not luck Shane. If it weren't for you then I don't know where we'd be."

Shane looked at her. "Well, let's not think about that and just enjoy tonight. We did meet. I guess fate saw fit for that and everything changed – in both my world and yours, but it was for the better, right?"

"Of course," Mitchie smiled. "For the best."

When their food came they ate slowly, savouring it, remembering back to almost a year ago – what had happened then, what had happened since.

At the end of the meal Shane leant over the table, tucking Mitchie's hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "So there's still one more part to this evening."

"Really?"

"Yes," Shane smiled at her and pulled out his phone. "I'll just be a minute."

Mitchie's eyes followed him as he crossed the restaurant and started talking to someone on the phone. _Who?_

In a minute he was back, still smiling. "Let me just pay and then we can go."

Mitchie looked at him curiously, _What on earth was he up to?_

After paying the bill and promising the waiter that no, it would not be nearly so long until they came back again, Shane helped Mitchie back into her coat, before putting his arm around her waist and leading her outside.

As they stepped onto the pavement, a car pulled up at the curb and Poppy got out. She ran around to the other side and unbuckled Elle from her car seat. Coming across the sidewalk she smiled at Shane and placed a well wrapped up Elle in Mitchie's arms.

"Mama!" Elle cried excitedly and threw her arms around Mitchie's neck.

Poppy smiled at the two of them and kissed Mitchie's cheek before turning back to the car. "Have fun," she called over her shoulder.

Mitchie waved at her. "Thanks Poppy!"

"Anytime," Poppy waved and got in the car, a smile still on her face.

Mitchie shook her head slightly. Why was she getting the feeling that Poppy knew something that she didn't?

"Okay," Shane turned to her. "So are we ready to go?" He took Elle from her and they walked back to the car quickly. He reversed out of the park and smiled over at Mitchie in the front seat. "It won't be long until we get there."

Mitchie was surprised when they pulled up again outside the Empire State Building. "What the?"

Shane laughed, "Just trust me," He took Elle in one arm and Mitchie's hand in his other, helping her across the slippery pavement. "We're going up."

In the elevator on the way up Mitchie kept glancing at Shane, wondering what was going on. He would just smile back though and then chatter to Elle happily. The elevator dinged and they got out, still hand in hand.

"This way," Shane led her over to the observation deck and they stood against the railing, looking out at the city. It was completely dark by now and the whole city was lit up, a fairytale kingdom of lights and colours. As they stood there, gentle snow started to fall and Mitchie looked up, entranced. She held out her arms for Elle and they stood there, looking at the snow and the lights, laughing together.

Shane looked at her, the way the snowflakes were dancing off her pale cheeks; the way the lights caught her brown eyes and made them sparkle; the way she glowed as she laughed with Elle, trying to catch the falling snow. She was beautiful. They were beautiful.

"Mitchie," he said softly and she turned towards him, a smile still on her face. "Mitchie I have something to ask you."

Mitchie set Elle down and looked up at him, going quiet when she saw the look on his face.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie, I want you to know that this past year has been the best one of my life. I know that you have been through some hard things, but we've got there in the end and I think you deserve a chance to be happy now," he smiled at her. "Mitchie, you're the best person I've ever met – the kindest, the sweetest, the strongest. There's no way I could ever have done what you have. You may think that I've been the one helping you, but really you've been helping me. My life wouldn't be the same without you sweetheart."

Mitchie's eyes started to fill up with tears as she realised what he was going to say next.

"Mitchie, I love you more than anything. I want to wake up next to you every morning; I want to spend my life with you sweet. You're the only thing I want."

He reached into his pocked at pulled out a small black box, covered in velvet, getting down on one knee. Elle leaned against his side and looked up at her mom as Shane took Mitchie's hands in his own.

"Mitchie, will you marry me?"

A tear slipped down Mitchie's cheek and she held her arms out as Shane stood up again. She threw them around his neck. "Yes, yes yes, yes!" She wasn't quite sure if she was laughing or crying right now, but that didn't really matter. She pulled back and looked him full in the face. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too sweetheart," and Shane brought his lips down gently and took her own in his, kissing her slowly, savouring this moment, enjoying her.

In a minute, when neither of them had pulled back, Mitchie could feel small hands tugging on her coat. She looked down and Shane smiled, picking Elle up and holding her between them.

"And I couldn't forget you Ellie could I?"

Elle giggled up at him and brought her tiny hands up to pat his cheeks.

"Dada."

Shane looked at Mitchie, who was staring back at him with an equally surprised look on her face. "What did you say honey?"

"Dada!" And she patted Shane's face again.

Shane's eyes started to fill with tears and Mitchie smiled at him.

"I never told her that."

He shook his head, "But now it's going to be true, isn't it?" He kissed Elle on the forehead. "I love you baby."

Tears spilled down Mitchie's cheeks and she put her arms around both Shane and Elle. "Yes honey, that's right," she kissed Elle's cheek and then lifted her face to see Shane looking down at her, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as he bent down to kiss her again.

"I love you too," he murmured back, holding both her and Elle tightly against him. "More than you know."

* * *

**I hope that lived up to your expectations of what that moment was going to be like. :)**

**So now there is only the epilogue to go and this story will be completely done. Finished. The End.**

**Enjoy the epilogue. It will be posted on Christmas Eve (my time). Savour it, enjoy it, make it last. It might be the last thing you read that I write.**

**lovelovelove**

**-Nikki**


	20. Chapter 20

_This chapter is for all the friends I have made on fanfiction. For jemi-junkie, OwnTheNight, Z (whose ff name keeps disappearing when I try to write it), joannacamilley and BabiStarLite._

_It's also for TheSunday for being the most loyal reviewer in history and reviewing every chapter and every story that I have ever written. She has never missed one._

_And last, but not least, this chapter is for __you__ – whoever you are, whether you reviewed or not, it doesn't matter. You're awesome, the best and I love you. Thank you for your support. Thank you for reading this story, for loving this story. Thank you._

_And so… without further ado, I bring you the epilogue of Escaping Gravity. The last chapter ever, no repeats, no encore, just this._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Escaping Gravity: Epilogue**

"Mommy!" three-year-old Elle called. "Mommy, look at me!"

Mitchie glanced up from the kitchen counter at Shane's parent's house to see Elle dressed in a red and white dress, twirling around the living room.

"Do you like my Christmas dress Mommy?"

Mitchie wiped her hands on a dishtowel and came over, smiling, her hands resting lightly on her swelling abdomen. "It's beautiful honey. Is it from Nana?"

"Yes!" Elle giggled and spun around, holding her arms out. "It's pretty."

"Well you're lucky aren't you?" Mitchie turned to Shane's parents and smiled at them. "Thank you."

Mrs. Grey got up and held her arms out to Mitchie. "No problem," she squeezed Mitchie tightly. "Happy Christmas my dear."

"And Mommy look!"

Mitchie turned towards Elle again.

"Hannah's got the same dress!"

She smiled at the two little girls as they held hands and spun around together, little Hannah almost falling over as Elle pulled her. They looked more like sisters than cousins in their matching dresses with their wispy dark curls clipped back with red barrettes.

Mitchie and Mrs Grey laughed at the two of them. "Be careful with Hannah honey. She's not so big as you, remember?"

"I know," Elle said sweetly. "She's only one and a half and I'm three!"

"That's right," Shane said, swooping down on them from behind and picking one girl up in each arm, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from them. "You're a big girl now, aren't you Ellie?" He kissed her cheek before tickling Hannah. "And you're getting big too, aren't you?"

The girls giggled again as there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Poppy called from the kitchen where she was just taking the roast out of the oven. "It'll probably be Nate and Caitlyn."

The door clicked open and in a minute Nate and Caitlyn, with Riley and Diana in tow, appeared in the living room. "Happy Christmas!"

There was a chorus of 'happy Christmas' and a round of hugs and kisses from everyone.

"Now," Mr. Grey boomed, "Who's ready to decorate the tree?"

"Me, me!" There was a squeal of excitement from six-year-old Peyton and Elle. Hannah started squealing too, although everyone knew that she didn't understand what the excitement was about.

It was tradition at the Grey household – every year on Christmas Eve the whole family would get together to eat and open presents and decorate the Christmas tree. This year was no exception.

There was much laughter then and joking around as the boxes of Christmas decorations were pulled out and opened. Peyton and Elle excitedly hung tinsel and lights on the tree, putting up ornaments that they had made themselves. Little Hannah stood beside the tree, clapping her hands and squealing every time another ornament went up.

"Hannah sweet," Poppy came over to her and laughed. "No need to squeal!"

Hannah squealed again, but Poppy just picked her up and laughed. "Let's go see Aunty Riley shall we?"

Poppy sat down on the couch next to Riley, who had been observing the frivolity by the tree. "How are you Riley?"

Riley turned towards Poppy and smiled, holding out her arms for Hannah. The little girl threw her arms around Riley's neck. "I wuv you Wiley."

Riley laughed and kissed Hannah's hair. "I love you too," She turned back to Poppy, a wide smile on her face. "I'm great thanks, yourself?"

"Great too," Poppy smiled happily. "I don't think life can get much better than this."

Riley nodded in agreement. "I know, life is pretty good isn't it?"

"And how is college? We haven't seen you for a while."

"I know," Riley nodded again. "I love it there. After I finished senior year and my record came out earlier in the year, I really didn't think that things could be going any better than they already were. Then to find out that you and Jason were paying for me to study music at Juilliard was totally unbelievable."

Poppy smiled at her. "You deserve it Riley."

Riley smiled back. "Well I don't know about that, but I do know that I'm just really thankful to you for supporting me in everything. This was the best gift that you could ever have given me."

Poppy hugged the younger girl. "It's no problem. You changed our life Riley with your gift," she touched Hannah's hair lightly. "So this was the least we could do for you."

Riley hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Poppy my dear!" Mr. Grey called from the other side of the room. Poppy let go of Riley and smiled at her one last time before standing up.

"Yes?"

"Come over here for a minute."

Riley watched as Poppy went over to Mr. Grey and put her fair head next to his dark one. There was much whispering and then Poppy beckoned to Riley. The dark haired girl stood up, still carrying Hannah.

Mr. Grey held out his hands for Hannah and then clapped loudly. "Attention everyone!"

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked at Mr. Grey. "We're almost ready to turn the lights on the tree on."

Jason bent down to whisper to Peyton. "Go and get Aunty Caitlyn and Aunty Mitchie from the kitchen Bud."

"Yes Daddy," Peyton nodded and ran off to the kitchen. In a minute he was back, holding Caitlyn's hand. Mitchie went to stand next to Shane who smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"So," Mr. Grey continued. "We've decided that it's Hannah's turn to switch the lights on this Christmas. Because she's the littlest."

"Except for Shane and Mitchie's baby!" Nate called out.

There was a chorus of laughter, loudest of all from Mr. Grey. "True!" He winked at Mitchie. "But we might have to wait for him to be born before he gets a turn switching the lights on."

Mitchie giggled and Shane smiled, reaching around her to place his hands over her stomach, kissing her hair softly.

"Okay are we ready?" Mr. Grey bent crouched down on the floor, holding Hannah tightly. "Turn the lights off Jase, will you?"

Jason switched the overhead light off, leaving the room in darkness. There was a giggle from Elle somewhere in the dark. This was exciting.

"Just flick the switch sweetheart." Mr. Grey placed his hand over Hannah's little one and turned the lights on.

Hannah squealed in excitement as the tree lit up, a Jacob's coat of red and yellow, blue and green lights, sparkling and shimmering. She stood there, gazing up at the tree and everyone laughed, looking at the expression on her face.

Christmas was magical.

As everyone started to go into the dining room to start dinner there was the sound of quick footsteps running across the room.

"Mommy look!" Elle called from the window. "It's snowing!"

Mitchie went over and picked Elle up, looking out the window with her. Shane came up and slipped his arms around them both from behind, resting his hands on Mitchie's rounded stomach lightly. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back before resting his chin gently on her shoulder as they looked out the window together.

Behind them was the sound of laughter and talking as the family started to make their way to the table. Mitchie knew that if she turned around she would see her family smiling, the warm glow from the lights on the Christmas tree lighting up the living room. This was it. Life. This was good.

Mitchie smiled.

Sometimes gravity is only as strong as you choose for it to be. Sometimes wishes to do come true. And sometimes, just sometimes, you get that perfect fairytale ending that you've always dreamed of.

Sometimes.

Like now.

_**-THE END-**_

_

* * *

_

**So what is this?**

**The End? Goodbye?**

**Both. The end of this story and the end of fanfiction for me. This is not a spur of the moment decision. It has been planned for quite a while and originally I was planning on tell you the whole big story why I am giving fanfic up. But now? Well, I have realised that the exact reasons are not that important. **

**The main point of it though is that for the past few months I have been living in an imaginary world – a wonderful, perfect Smitchie world which I created. All good things come to an end though and I have realised that I need to stop living in a made up world and start living in reality. Fanfic is easy – an escape. Reality is hard – it's gritty and dirty and you fall down and get hurt and you cry yourself to sleep. But then you learn to get up again – to keep on living, to **_**start**_** living. And when you get up again you realise that even though life really does suck sometimes, although it is incomplete and imperfect, it is also exhilarating and beautiful and wonderful. It's life.**

**But before you start worrying that I'm going to stop writing – don't. Of course not. I will still write. You can check out my blog to read stories that I might post there. Or if you want to stay in touch or you want story ideas or support or just someone to talk to, then please contact me on my email. I'm not going to claim that I'm anyone special. I'm just me, but in my 19 years that I have spent on this planet I have learned how to be a friend, so know that I am here for any of you any time, if you need it.**

**So now there is really nothing left to say except thank you. Thank you for being there for me at a time when I really needed support. Thank you for inspiring me to write and for showing me that writing is something that I really want to do with my life. Thank you for all your reviews, for your feedback, for your friendship. It's been wonderful and I want you to know that each one of you has touched my life.**

**I love you all more than you could ever know and I am going to miss you an unbelievably big amount. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I hope you liked the ending (because I'm the sort of girl that believes that happily ever after still exists – call me old fashioned if you like). One day your Shane is going to come along. Wait for him. Then you can have your happily ever after too. :)**

**Keep writing. Keep believing in yourselves. Stay strong.**

**Thank you and I love you.**

**-Hannah**

**(because that's my real name)**

**xoxo**

**My blog: http:// strawberry-16 . livejournal . com**

**My email: xxstrawberry16xx live . com**


End file.
